How To Love: The Big Commitment
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: James and Lucy have only been together for a few months, but they are in love. Now Lucy is ready to take the next step in their relationship: marriage. However, James doesn't feel quite ready for that yet. How will this affect their relationship?
1. Good Morning

**Here is the How To Love sequel! I have really missed this series, so I decided to add another story to it:) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Big Time Rush or any other characters! I'm just writing stories about them for fun:)**

It's hard to believe that James and Jenna said "I do" two years ago. They had a wonderful relationship, until Jenna gave birth to their daughter. Yeah, that sounds bad, but the only bad thing is that Jenna died. He probably shouldn't be upsetting himself by looking at their old scrapbook, but sometimes he needs to reminisce about the days when Jenna was still alive.

He looks at the pages with tear filled eyes. He misses her so much. He wishes that she could be here to see their amazing baby girl Mackenzie, Kenzie for short. Kenzie is his whole couldn't possibly imagine life without her. She's fifteen months old and she's the sweetest little girl that James knows. It's too bad that he's raising her alone.

He looks up when he hears babbling coming from the baby monitor on the dining table. He reaches for it and walks towards his shared bedroom with his little girl. Of course, this little princess is gonna keep him busy. She always does.

"What do you want this time?" He asks, lifting her into his arms. He kisses he cheek lovingly, grinning as he tickles her tummy. She giggles sweetly and he carries her to the living room, laying on the couch. He playfully lifts her in the air, giving her a kiss every time he brings her back down.

"Up! And down." He says playfully. "Up! And down."

"Ba Ba Ba Ba..." Kenzie babbles, sitting on James's chest. That's baby talk for bottle.

"Baby, I'm weaning you off the bottle." James tells her, standing back up. "You can drink milk from your sippy cup, like a big girl."

"Ba Ba Ba Ba..." Kenzie keeps babbling, waving her arms. He mouths "no" and carries her to the kitchen. She only gets to have three bottles a day, then a sippy cup. Pretty soon, she'll be getting two bottles a day and two sippy cups. He doesn't wanna move too fast, though. They're taking it slow.

"See? I got you the nice purple one." He says after he has filled the cup with milk. He carries her to the dining table and hands the cup to her, kissing the top of her head. He flips the page of the scrapbook, a stray tear falling down his cheek. Jenna looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. In this picture, they're standing outside the country club, smiling into a sweet kiss. She should be here with him and Kenzie.

"I loved your mommy so much." He says, his voice choked up. He looks up to see his sister in law, Chris, standing there. He puts on a smile, hoping that she won't question him. He really doesn't feel like talking about Jenna.

"What are you two doing up this late?" She asks him, hugging him from behind.

"Kenzie was thirsty." James responds with a soft smile.

"And what are you looking at?" Chris sits in the chair next to him, looking at the scrapbook. He hopes that he doesn't break down in tears. He doesn't need her mothering him. She does that every time he gets emotional about Jenna's death.

"She looked beautiful." Chris says softly, wrapping her arm around him.

"Yeah." James whispers, adjusting his glasses. "She did."

"And this cutie looks just like her." Chris smiles, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"Look, I'm gonna put her back to bed." James replies quietly, sitting Kenzie's empty cup on the table. He stands up and carries his baby girl back to their room. She rests her head on his shoulder, her eyes barely open. He kisses her on the head once more before lowering her into the crib.

"Maybe you and Lucy can enjoy a romantic date tomorrow." Chris says, leaning against the door frame. Lucy Stone is his girlfriend of a little more than four months. He wasn't too sure about dating again, but Lucy finally convinced him. Jenna will always be his first love, though.

"Maybe." He sighs, staring at the sweet little girl in the crib.

"Now get you butt to bed right now." Chris tells him, ushering him toward the bed. Seriously, people act like he's gonna break if he gets a little tired. Even though he's twenty three, a grown man, some people insist on treating him like a child. James, go to bed, you look tired! James, are you getting sick? He appreciates the concern, but sometimes it drives him crazy.

"Chris-"

"Just do it." Chris says, ruffling his hair. Chuckling, he rolls his eyes and lays down, pulling the covers over himself.

* * *

"Hey, let's get you some breakfast." James smiles, reaching into the crib. He grins and kisses her cheek, giving her a hug. She grabs some of his hair and he reaches for her hand, chuckling as he lovingly gives her another kiss. She's a hair puller, but he's trying to put a stop to that. She can't grow up thinking that it's okay to pull someone's hair.

"I'll let you walk." He says, sitting her on the floor. She babbles as she toddles into the living room.

"Good morning, cutie!" Mama Knight says in a baby voice. James yawns as he walks into the room, still feeling a bit tired.

"And good morning to you!" Mama Knight says to him, lifting Kenzie into her arms.

"Good morning." James smiles. "Hey, I'm gonna get her some breakfast."

"I bought some more yogurt at the store yesterday."

"Thanks." James replies before walking into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and searches for the yogurt that Mama Knight mentioned. Kenzie's favorite food is vanilla yogurt, so James makes sure that they always have some. He makes sure that she eats a variety of foods, but he doesn't mind letting her enjoy her favorite snack. He's the same way with chocolate pudding.

"Carlos, Logan, Katie, get up!" Mama Knight calls out. "I'm about to start making breakfast."

"Where did Chris go?" James asks as he walks over to the dining table.

"She's getting dressed." Mama Knight responds, sitting Kenzie on his lap. James nods while opening the yogurt, grabbing the spoon. He scoops up some yogurt, feeding it to his little girl. He can tell that she's enjoying it.

"Aaaah..."

"Kenzie, what are you saying?" James asks, giving her some more yogurt.

"Okay, I got the idiots out of bed." Katie says as she, Carlos, and Logan walk into the room. Katie is Mama Knight's seventeen year old daughter and Kendall's little sister. She recently left rehab after finally deciding to get help for her year long battle with anorexia. Yep, Kendall Knight's sister had an eating disorder, but she's doing a lot better now.

"Hey, we are not idiots!" Carlos argues.

"Well, _you _are." Logan points out. "But I'm not."

"Don't start arguing now." Mama Knight warns them. "Kendall and Jo are coming over later and I want everyone to get along."

"Okay, you finished." James says, putting Kenzie down.

"I think Kenzie wants a hug!" Carlos says in a sing song voice. James resists laughing as he takes the trash to the kitchen. He throws the empty yogurt container in the trashcan and puts the dirty spoon in the sink. Then he returns to the living room, where Carlos has taken Kenzie. Oh boy, he's making silly faces again. Every time he does that, Kenzie will start doing the same thing and James won't be able to look at her without laughing.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims, pointing at James.

"That's right, sweetie!" Mama Knight coos, pointing at James. "That's your daddy."

"And daddy wants a hug from his little munchkin." James says, getting on his knees. He holds out his hands, watching as Kenzie toddles over to him. He lifts her into his arms, kissing her nose. She touches his cheek and he happily cuddles her. He really does love this little girl. Even though he lost Jenna, he takes comfort in knowing that he has his amazing little girl.

"Alright, I'm here!" Lucy says in a sing song voice, barging into the apartment. James loves how she shows up completely unannounced.

"Me too!"

James recognizes that voice. Jenna's best friend, Lacey Russo, moved to New York City after Jenna died, but she must be back. Oh, this will definitely be...exciting. She use to drive people crazy, especially Mr. Bitters. She has caused that man even more stress than he had before. Don't even get James started on her relationship with Gustavo.

"Hey, the psycho's back!" Logan says with sarcastic cheer.

"Shut up!" Lacey snaps, following Lucy into the apartment.

"And how are my two favorite people doing?" Lucy asks, giving both James and Kenzie a kiss on their cheeks.

"What's going on here?" Lacey asks with a knowing smile.

"We're together, genius." James replies. "And what are you doing back in LA?"

"I missed this city, so I moved my new interior design business here!" Lacey smiles, sitting her purse on the couch. She graduated from college with a degree in interior design and she just recently started her own business. She's not very well known yet, but she has had a few customers express interest in her work.

"By the way, Gabby just rented an apartment here at the Palm Woods and I'm living with her, so you're gonna be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh no." James groans.

"You know you're excited to see me." Lacey grins.

"Lacey, Gabby has a crush on me!" James tells her. "When the guys and I went on tour to promote our second album, we performed in LA and she actually snuck into our dressing room! She stole a pair of my boxers!"

"Whatever." Lacey says boredly, smiling when she sees Kenzie. "Aww, I haven't seen this girl since she was a newborn baby. Hi, cutie!"

"Kenzie, say hi to Auntie Lacey." James says, holds Kenzie so she's facing Lacey. The little girl rests her head on James's shoulder, seeming rather shy all of a sudden. She's one of those babies that has to get use to people that she doesn't know. She has only seen Lacey a couple times and that was when she was still a newborn.

"She's shy." He explains.

"Well, we can get to know each other now." Lacey says, stroking Kenzie's cheek. James sits Kenzie down and let's her walk around. At that moment, someone turns the doorknob and the door opens, revealing Kendall and his new wife, Jo. They just got back from their honeymoon a couple days ago and they have been busy settling into married life...and their new house, of course.

"We finally had time to visit!" Jo says happily.

"K-K-K-" Kenzie babbles, waving her arms. She's trying to say Kendall's name, but she hasn't quite gotten it yet. The only names she knows are Mama (thanks to James showing her pictures and talking about Jenna) and Dada. She has also started saying the word "no." She says no to everything, even when she actually means yes.

"Hey, sweetie!" Kendall says, picking her up.

She smiles cutely, putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Are we gonna eat or not?" Katie asks impatiently.

"Be patient!" Mama Knight calls out from the kitchen. James grins and ruffles Katie's hair, laughing as she pushes his hand away. She's really like a sister to him, but he still thinks that she has a secret crush on him, even though she always denies it. She'll have to admit it someday.

* * *

"How was your honeymoon?" Mama Knight asks Kendall and Jo.

"The best." Jo says dreamily.

""Except when I accidentally stepped on some kid's sand castle and he threw a stick at me." Kendall points out. "Oh, and let's not forget the beach dude that kept hitting on Jo."

"I threatened to call the cops." Jo adds.

"Wow," Mama Knight says slowly. "That sounds...fun."

"Totally!" Lacey agrees, eagerly grabbing another sausage. Something tells James that it's gonna be a pain living in the same apartment building as her. Luckily, Gabby is at an audition today, so that's one less person interrupting breakfast time. James hopes that those two won't be too annoying, though.

"Lacey, honey, shouldn't you be getting settled into your new apartment?" Mama Knight asks, trying not to sound too eager.

"I need help!" Lacey whines. "I can't do it all by myself!"

"Tell you what." Logan tells her. "If you leave right now, we'll come and help you later."

That seems to work. Lacey shrugs and grabs one more sausage before rushing out of the apartment. At the same time, Chris exits the restroom. Gosh, how long does it take a thirty year old woman to get dressed in the morning?

"Hey! You people started breakfast without me?" She questions, walking over to them.

"You shouldn't have taken so long to get ready." James retorts, laughing when she smacks him behind the head.

"Don't be rude." She replies, sitting next to him.

"Okay, I won't!"

"Promise?"

"Well..."

"James!"

"Okay, I promise!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	2. Helping A Friend

"Just put that one in my room." Lacey instructs, pointing to a box sitting by the couch. Carlos picks up the box and carries it to Lacey's bedroom. There's a ton of stuff to unpack and James has a pretty good feeling that a big part of it belongs to Gabby. The first time Jenna and Lacey visited her dorm in college, it was unbelievable how obviously spoiled the girl is.

James places a few pictures on the entertainment center shelves, feeling a certain little girl tugging at his jeans leg. He looks down at her with amusement, reaching down to play with her hair. She never stops being adorable. She definitely keeps him entertained. Even though raising a child is a huge responsibility, it's a lot of fun.

"Kenzie, do you wanna help?" He ask sweetly. Kenzie holds out her arms, babbling. James grins and kneels down, lifting her into his arms. With his cheek against hers, he gives her a hug. He looks at her and whispers sweetly, playfully sticking his tongue out before sitting her back down. He should probably find something to keep her busy. Little girls do not like being bored.

"Kenzie, why don't you draw some pretty pictures for my wall?" Lacey suggests, holding out her hand. Kenzie toddles over to her and she takes the little girl's hand, leading her into one of the two bedrooms. James loves his little angel. Raising her alone has been a challenge, but that hasn't stopped him from loving her.

"Aww, this picture is adorable!" Lucy says sweetly, looking at one of the framed photographs.

"Which one is it?" James asks, looking over her shoulder. The picture...It was taken at Lacey and Jenna's high school graduation. Jenna is hugging James's waist, he has his arms around her, and Lacey is hugging Jenna's waist from behind. His eyes fill with tears and he quickly returns to what he was previously doing, putting up pictures on the entertainment center shelves. He doesn't think that he'll ever get over Jenna's death.

"Jay, I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes, rubbing his back.

"It's fine." James says quietly, sitting another picture on a shelf. Lucy gives him a hug and kisses his cheek before returning to her own business, while James just stays silent. He loves Lucy, he has told her many times, but Jenna will always be special to him. They were together for five amazing years before her death. She meant the world to him.

"Hey, where's the restroom?" He asks Mama Knight.

"Just go through the kitchen." Mama Knight replies. "Are you okay, hon?"

"Yeah." James lies before heading to the restroom. He closes the door behind him and leans against the wall, letting tears stream down his cheeks. Why was Jenna taken from him? They had only been married for nine months, but they had promised that they would be together forever. They vowed to stay together "Til death do us part." He had no idea that death would happen so soon. But even though Jenna died during childbirth, James would _never _blame Kenzie. It would be horrible to blame an innocent child for his wife's death.

He needs to calm down. He doesn't want anyone getting all worried about him. He really doesn't like getting unwanted attention just because he gets a little upset. When he's upset, he prefers to be left alone.

He walks over to the sink and wipes the tears from his cheeks, proceeding to splash some water on his face. He grabs a towel and wipes the water away, then he takes a deep breath and exits the restroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asks him, hugging his waist.

"Yeah, I'm okay." James replies, giving her a kiss. "Hey, I need to see how Kenzie's doing."

"I'll come with you." Lucy says as he takes her hand. They walk into Lacey's bedroom, where she's putting sheets on the bed and Kenzie sitting on the floor with some crayons and paper. James laughs when he sees her "drawing." It's actually just a bunch of scribbling, but it's definitely colorful.

"Kenzie, we should put your name on those." Lucy says, sitting in front of the little girl. Kenzie tries to put a purple crayon in her mouth, but Lucy takes it from her. "That's not for eating, sweetie."

"Yeah, that's not food." James agrees, sitting next to Lucy. "You already had breakfast, missy."

Kenzie babbles as she crawls onto James's lap, staring at him. He smiles at her and kisses both of her cheeks, tickling her tummy. She giggles and grabs his cheeks, the cutest smile on her face. She surprises him with an open mouth kiss on his cheek. It's really cool that she's only a little over a year old and already knows how to show real affection. Even though her kisses are open mouthed and slobbey, they still count.

"She is too sweet." Lucy says, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Yes, she is!" James says in a baby voice, giving Kenzie another kiss on her cheek. He watches as Lucy writes Kenzie's name on the two sheets of paper. Hey, maybe his little girl will be an artist someday. As long as she stays out of trouble and makes good choices, he'll support anything she wants to do.

"You know, I was thinking that you and I could go out later." Lucy tells him, leaning in for a kiss. "Maybe we could go to Little Italy. After all, that is one of our favorite restaurants."

"Sounds good." James responds. "I'll have to find someone to watch Kenzie, though."

"I'm sure Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys will be willing to watch her for you." Lucy says, playing with his hair. "We haven't been on a date in a while."

"You know, I remember when I went to Little Italy and I had this incredibly rude waitress-" Lacey starts to ramble. James sighs heavily. Lacey always has some crazy story to tell. He finds it funny that she and Jenna were such close friends, considering that they were total opposites. Lacey is adventurous, wild, and crazy, while Jenna was sweet, a bit shy, and normal.

"Let's leave." Lucy whispers as both she and James stand up. They quietly exit the room and James sits Kenzie down, chuckling as she toddles over to Logan. She holds her arms in front of her, as if she's asking for a hug. Logan kneels in front of her and gives her a gentle hug, since that's obviously what she wanted. She wants love from everyone today.

"Hey, I'm gonna show you something really cool." Logan says, picking Kenzie up.

"Jay, help me put stuff in the refrigerator!" Chris says, motioning to James.

"What do you want me to do?" James asks as he walks over to her.

"Just put the groceries away." Chris says, handing him a jar of jalepenos. James sits the jar in one of the places on the inside of the door, then he starts assisting Chris in putting the other groceries away.

"Hey, Lucy and I are going out later." He informs her. "Could you watch Kenzie for me?"

"Sure." Chris says as they stand up, closing the newly filled fridge.

"Thanks." James says with a soft smile.

"Let's go back to the apartment and I'll help you get ready." Chris laughs, ruffling his hair. "Where are you guys going?"

"Little Italy." James replies.

"Wearing that?" Chris frowns. "Sweetie, you can't go to a fancy restaurant like Little Italy in an outfit like that."

James looks down at his jeans, black T shirt, and grey hoodie.

"Just let me get Kenzie." He responds before going to get his little girl.

* * *

"I'm gonna make you look good for your date." Chris says, running a comb through James's brown hair. James yawns and nods, watching Kenzie from his place on the couch. She's entertaining herself with some toy blocks, so they don't have to worry about her distracting Chris from helping James.

"I'm really glad that you decided to try dating again." Chris tells him. After Jenna died, James avoided getting romantically involved with anyone. The last thing he wants is to get attached to someone, only to end up losing her. He's glad that he gave Lucy a chance, but he doesn't wanna move too fast. He's still very careful in their relationship.

"You and Lucy are a cute couple." She adds. James leans his head back so he can look at her. Yeah, he knows that he and Lucy are cute together, but he and Jenna were perfect for each other. He doesn't know if he can say the same for his relationship with Lucy. She's great and he really does love her, but he could never have the same relationship with her that he had with Jenna.

"Kenzie, doesn't daddy look so handsome?" Chris asks sweetly. Kenzie looks at them and smiles, pushing herself onto her feet. She toddles over to James, her hands on his left knee. He grins and lifts her onto his lap while Chris continues messing with his hair. Kenzie tries to grab his glasses, but he quickly grabs her hand. He doesn't want broken glasses. Glasses are a lot more comfortable than the contacts that he wears in public.

"Where are my contacts?" He asks.

"I'll get them for you in a minute." Chris responds. "They're in the bathroom."

She rubs his shouder and heads to the bathroom, returning a couple minutes later with his contact lenses. He sits Kenzie on the floor and removes his glasses, handing them to Chris and taking the small container from her. It's a pain putting these things in, but he has gotten pretty good at it over the years. That doesn't mean that he likes it, though.

"Now you look great." Chris says happily, kissing his cheek. "Go and have a good time."

"I will." James smiles, kneeling in front of Kenzie. "Be good for Auntie Chrissie, okay? I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Dada!" Kenzie whimpers. It breaks his heart when she does that. She always gets kind of sad when he has to go somewhere and he doesn't take her with him. That's why he always takes her to Rocque Records with him. He can't be away from her for too long, so he prefers taking her to work with him. Kelly always offers to watch her while he's busy.

"I promise I'll come back, baby." He coos, kissing her cheek. Kenzie sits back down and pouts, looking at him. She almost looks mad. It's kind of funny. "Don't be mad at me."

And she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond, that's not nice." James scolds playfully.

"Just go." Chris laughs, sitting on the couch. "Kenzie can hang out with me."

"Fine." James grins before walking toward the door.

* * *

"Seriously, are you dating anyone?" The waiter asks Lucy.

"Yes, and my boyfriend happens to be right here." Lucy replies, motioning to James. The young waiter glances at James, who gives him a sarcastic smile. With every girlfriend that he has ever had, there's always been a few guys that insist on hitting on them right in front of him. Lucy is definitely appealing. Apparently, a lot of guys like an edgy rocker chicks.

"Um, how tall are you?" The waiter asks nervously.

"Six foot one." James replies smoothly. Mr. Waiter Boy gulps heavily and turns around, quickly heading to the kitchen to get their orders ready. The only downside to being super hot is attracting super hot girls that attract lots of unwanted male attention. James rolls his eyes and looks at Lucy, raising his eyebrows. Lucy gives him a look and he crosses his arms.

"Hey, don't get all jealous." She warns him.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up! You are so jealous!"

"This argument is pointless." James laughs. He loves the playful relationship they have. They are always joking around and having a really great time together. Their relationship definitely isn't boring. James is grateful for that. He wouldn't want a boring relationship.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees, reaching for his left hand. He still wears his wedding ring. He would never take such a special piece of jewelry off.

Lucy looks at the ring, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. She's pretty understanding about him wanting to take things slow, but sometimes he feels bad because he knows that she would like it to be different. Eventually, he would love to have a serious relationship with her, but he's just not ready. Right now, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, but he wouldn't necessarily say that they have a serious relationship.

"Let's just enjoy our date." He says, slowly removing his hand from her grip. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy sighs. "That sounds good."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	3. Big News

James and Lucy returned from their date two hours later. Now James is laying on the couch with Kenzie, who is currently taking an afternoon nap on his chest. He's just surfing the internet on his phone, preventing boredom. He's checking up on the latest celebrity news, including news about the guys and himself. Pop Tiger posted a picture of him and Kenzie at a local pizza parlor. Kenzie almost looks like she's posing, but she's really just looking at the camera. It's still a cute picture, though.

Riiiing!

He looks at the caller ID on his phone. Hey, it's his mom! He saw her a few days ago at Kendall and Jo's wedding, but she left the next day. She has also been busy with her cosmetics company and her new boyfriend lately. She has been dating a new man for about six weeks and she's already talking about being in love with him. In James's opinion, she's moving too fast with this guy.

"Hello?" He says quietly, trying to avoid waking Kenzie up.

"Hey, baby!" Brooke Diamond says cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" James laughs.

"Well, you know that man I've been dating? Michael?"

"Yeah," James mumbles. "_Michael_."

"Well," Brooke starts. "He asked me to marry him! And I said yes!"

James suddenly bursts into a coughing fit. Okay, he could have sworn that she just said Michael asked her to marry him. They've hardly been dating long enough to be ready for marriage. No one should be getting engaged after only six weeks together. A couple should date for at least a year, just to be sure that they're really meant for each other. He and Jenna dated a long time before he proposed.

"Mom, are you kidding me?" He asks in disbelief.

"Honey, I know it's sudden-"

"I know!"  
"But Michael and I love each other!"

Is she serious? _Michael and I love each other! _Yeah right! They haven't known each other long enough to know if it's real love or not. He really thinks that she's making a huge mistake. She almost as impulsive as Carlos, maybe even worse. At least Carlos hasn't decided to get engaged after only six weeks of dating someone!

"Mom, you've known him for six weeks!"

"Baby, I know it's a surprise." Brooke says calmly. "But I want you and your friends to come to Minnesota and help with the wedding. Besides, I wanna see my grandbaby again!"

James sighs as he looks at the little girl sleeping on his chest. If her brain was fully matured, he's pretty sure she wouldn't be thrilled that her grandma is rushing into another marriage, especially not with Doctor Boring. Really, James has only talked to Michael over video chat, but he can tell that the guy is the exact opposite of his dad. Polite, likable, but boring.

"Please?" Brooke pleads.

"Fine!" James says suddenly.

"Yay! I love you, baby! Bye!" Brooke says before hanging up. For a moment, James just stares at his phone. What the hell was that? He cannot believe that she's really doing this. Again, she hardly knows the guy! Why would she accept a marriage proposal so soon?

He reaches over and sits his phone on the coffee table, looking at Kenzie as she starts waking up.

"Did you sleep good, princess?" He asks, sitting up. Kenzie babbles in response and he helps her stand on his lap, so they can make good eye contact. She reaches for his hair, giving him a big smile. He can't help laughing. Even when he's stressed or annoyed, this little girl can always make him feel better.

"Apparently, Grandma is getting married." He tells her, sitting her on the , she just stuck her tongue out. Considering the situation, that's hilarious. "Yeah, I agree. She should wait, shouldn't she? But we can't tell her what to do."

Kenzie starts toddling toward Chris's bedroom. James follows her, just to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself or break anything. He stands in the doorway as Kenzie looks around, grinning as she tries to crawl onto Chris's bed. Aww, she's too tiny. She can't climb by herself yet. Her determination is adorable, though.

"Alright, let me help you." He says, lifting her onto the bed. She falls onto her back and James laughs, playing with her little toes. She giggles and James smiles as he sits next to her on the bed. He blows a raspberry against her stomach, which makes her giggle even more.

"Now tell me how much you love me." He says playfully. Okay, so she doesn't actually say it. She just grabs his face and grins. Ah, silly girl.

"Let's go down to the pool." He says, carrying her out of the room. Everyone else went down to the pool after helping Lacey unpack, but James told them that he was gonna go upstairs and relax for a while. Now he's kind of craving a little sunlight. Besides, Kenzie loves going outside. He could even take her to the kiddie pool. She really enjoys that.

"Just let daddy get changed." He says, taking her to the bathroom. "Then we'll get you into your bathing suit."

* * *

"Okay, ready to get in the pool?" He asks, approaching the kiddie pool. Kenzie babbles and waves her arms. Yep, she definitely needs some pool time. So James climbs into the pool and sits on one of the steps, allowing Kenzie to sit in the water. She squeals and smiles cutely, splashing water.

"You always get hyper when you go swimming for some reason." He says, keeping his hands under her arms. She splashes some more, giggling. He pulls her onto his lap and kisses her cheek, smiling at her.

"CANNON BALL!"

And there goes Carlos, doing another stupid stunt. Okay, so people cannon ball into the pool all the time, but Carlos is doing it from the second floor. Sometimes James wonders about him. He's always doing crazy stuff and most of it is stuff that he really shouldn't be doing.

When he lands in the pool, he makes a huge splash. In fact, he soaks just about everyone here. James looks down at Kenzie, frowning as she starts crying. Ugh, she must have gotten chlorine in her eyes. Oh, Carlos. James and Kenzie had just gotten settled into the pool. Now James has to calm his crying daughter.

"Is that my fault?" Carlos calls out.

"Don't worry about it!" James responds. He climbs out of the pool and rubs Kenzie back, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, baby girl."

"She got chlorine in her eyes?" Lucy asks as she approaches him, reaching out to stroke Kenzie's cheek.

"Yep." James mumbles, rolling his eyes as Carlos smiles and waves at him. If he didn't know Carlos, he wouldn't believe that the guy is twenty three. He acts like he's still in high school. Mentally, he hasn't aged a bit. In some ways, it's amusing, but it can also be annoying. Kenzie was doing just fine until Uncle Carlos decided to do his cannon ball trick.

"We'll just take her up to the apartment and try to calm her down." Chris says, taking Kenzie from James.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can cheer her up." Lucy agrees.

"CARLOS, YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't lose your temper, Logiebear!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Let's get out of there before they start going at it." James says, watching as Kendall jumps into the water and tries to pry their two shorter friends apart. Carlos attempts to push Logan underwater, but Kendall gets between them before they can make any attempts to kill each other.

"You know, my mom called." James tells them. "Apparently, she's engaged."

"To that guy she's been dating?" Chris asks him, appearing just as surprised as he is.

"Michael?" Lucy questions.

"Yep." James mutters, crossing his arms. He doesn't even walk talk about it. His mom is making a huge mistake, but she apparently doesn't care what he thinks. She should value his opinion a little bit, shouldn't she? Doesn't she care what he thinks? He really thinks that she should wait, but he supposes to she's gonna do this whether he likes it or not. He doesn't even _want _a stepfather.

"Don't stress yourself out." Lucy tells him, hugging his waist.

"No promises."

* * *

"She's seriously gonna marry this guy? After only six weeks?" Kendall questions as he and James put the dishes away.

"Yep." James says bitterly. "Hell, _I _haven't even met the guy in person and my mom wants to get hitched. It's like she doesn't care what I think at all."

"Come on, man." Kendall says, patting his shoulder. "I'm sure she cares what you think."

"Trust me." James says, closing a cabinet. "She doesn't."

He grabs a soda from the fridge, sighing heavily. If his mom cared about his opinion, she would have talked to him before accepting the proposal. And asking him to come to Minnesota to help her with the wedding? He has a child to worry about! He barely has any time for sleep, let alone planning a wedding! Besides, weddings remind him of...

"I just wish she would have talked to me." He says quietly. "I mean, I wanna be happy for her, but I just...It's hard to be happy when she's doing this on impulse."

"I know what'll cheer you up." Kendall tells him. "Watching cartoons."

He grabs James's wrist and drags him into the living room, where Chris, Lucy, Carlos, Logan, and Katie are playing with Kenzie. Jo and Mama Knight went to the mall, so they can pretty much do whatever they want and not get in trouble for it. Of course, James avoids getting into trouble. Kenzie has taught him a lot about responsibility.

"Still upset about your mom getting engaged to Doctor Boring?" Katie asks, using the secret nickname that James gave Michael.

"Uh huh." James nods, laying down with his head on Lucy's lap. "I am so pissed off."

"Well, as long as she's happy-" Chris tries to say.

"They've only been dating for six weeks!" James repeats for the millionth time. "Besides, I think he's all wrong for her!"

"Jay, it's not that bad." Lucy says, playing with his hair. Not that bad! What a laugh! Her first marriage ended in divorce, so James can only imagine how this one is gonna turn out. He just doesn't want her to get hurt. Marriage doesn't always turn out the way someone may think. Sometimes it ends in heartbreak.

"Well, she wants us to come to Minnesota and help her with the wedding." He informs them, adding a sarcastic "yippee" afterwards.

"You know, while we're there, we could play a couple hilarious pranks on the guy." Logan suggests.

"First of all, when did you suddenly become Mr. Sassy?" James says. "Secondly, we're not gonna prank my mom's fiance. I guess we're just gonna have to fly out to Minnesota and help her, even though I really don't want to."

"It's not so bad." Carlos says optimistically, tickling Kenzie's stomach. "Weddings are nice!"

"I know, Carlitos." James says tiredly. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about _this _wedding."

* * *

**As you can see, James isn't pleased with his mom's impulsive decision! What do you think about it?**

** Also, you'll see some other POV's in the next chapter:)**

**Review! :D**


	4. Homecoming

"Mom, do I seriously have to eat this?" Katie complains, staring at the spaghetti on her plate.

"Eat." Mama Knight says sternly, pleased when Katie finally starts eating. This is problem with having a recovering anorexic in the house. Even though she has gotten back to a normal weight and she's eating again, Katie still seems to be afraid of food. It's very saddening, but at least she's _trying _to get better. She has a lot of people supporting her through her recovery. She was actually suppose to stay in rehab for two more weeks after Kendall and Jo's wedding, but the counselors and doctors at the treatment center agreed that she was healthy and stable enough for early release.

"But mom-"

"Katherine Knight, please eat!" She repeats. Katie mumbles under her breath, but Mama Knight ignores her complaining. Luckily, Jo is still eating as well, so she can keep an eye on Katie while Mama Knight goes to check on the guys. It has been decided that they will go ahead and fly out to Minnesota tomorrow to start helping Brooke plan the wedding. Of course, Gustavo wants to stay on schedule with recording, so he found a recording studio in Grand Marais. That way, the guys can still work. Gustavo and Kelly will be going to Grand Marais with them.

Mama Knight walks to James and Kenzie's room, where James is in the process of packing his little girl's stuff. She's _really _proud of him. She understands how hard it is to raise a child as a single parent. You have to be both mom and dad to that child. James has handled it so well, despite how much Jenna's death broke his heart.

"Hey, why don't you let me help?" She suggests, rubbing his back.

"Um, thanks." James says, grabbing a pair of adorable purple pants. Mama Knight folds them up and puts them in the gym bag. She grabs Kenzie's white coat, folding it and putting it in the gym bag. She suddenly notices how tired and stressed he looks and she knows that the poor guy needs to get some rest. It's great that Kenzie is his top priority, and she should be, but sometimes he forgets to take care of himself.

"Hon, I'll finish packing." She tells him, stroking his hair. "Go and get ready for bed."

"Thanks." James says quietly, giving her a soft smile before leaving the room. Then she notices the little girl sitting on the floor. How did she not notice Kenzie? She supposes that she was just focused on James. It's not like she can help it. She really worries about him sometimes. He puts everything else before himself. It wouldn't hurt himself to make some time for himself.

"We're going to Minnesota, sweetie!" She coos. Kenzie just looks at her with a smile. That girl is the spitting image of her mother. She definitely inherited some features from her daddy, though. Her hazel eyes are the most noticeable.

"I see Daddy already got you dressed for bed." She tells the baby girl. "Are you ready to get in that crib?"

"No!"

"Kenzie, it would be a lot easier for your daddy if you let me put you to sleep." Mama Knight says, picking her up. Kenzie babbles and flails her arms, making incoherent complaints. She doesn't wanna go to bed. Mama Knight knows that. After all, she has two kids. However, everyone needs sleep.

"Come on, you need to go to sleep." She says, lowering Kenzie into the crib. She frowns when James's daughter holds onto the bars of the crib, staring at her with tearfilled eyes. That child is trying to tug at her heartstrings. She just knows it. Some children can look at you with those adorable, innocent eyes and you can't help feeling bad for them.

"Dada?"

Aw, she wants her daddy.

"Hey, he's just getting ready for bed." Mama Knight tells her. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

She continues packing stuff for Kenzie when she notices a picture frame in one of James's suitcases. She reluctantly reaches for it, staring at the picture. She remembers this. It was taken shortly after James and Jenna got engaged. They took a celebratory trip to the beach and Mama Knight had taken this picture of the newly engaged couple. Jenna is hugging James's shoulders from behind, making sure that her ring is visible. They looked so happy together. Who knew that their marriage would end so badly?

She sighs sadly and puts the picture back in the suitcase, closing it. She keeps packing Kenzie's clothes and favorite toys until she hears James return to the room. She looks at him and smiles, removing the luggage from the bed. He can't sleep without a bed.

"I think she's having trouble sleeping." She says, rubbing his shoulder.

"Kenzie, go to sleep." James says, approaching the crib. Kenzie whimpers and holds out her arms. He picks her up and kisses her cheek, sitting in the rocking chair. He starts quietly singing Worldwide to her, cradling her in his arms. Now Mama Knight gets it. Kenzie won't fall asleep until James sings to her.

"I sing to her every night before we go to bed." James explains, kissing Kenzie's forehead. "It's our little tradition."

"Okay." Mama Knight replies, giving him a hug. "Make sure you go to sleep soon, though."

* * *

"We're going on a trip, Kenzie." James says as he fastens his daughter into her car seat. Chris is putting a cage, containing Muffin (The kitten that James got for Kenzie on her first birthday) on the floor in the back seat. Kenzie would be upset if they didn't bring her kitty with them. She loves Muffin. Everyone else has taken a liking to the little cat as well.

"Jay, can we talk about this?" She asks James, reaching for his arm. She knows that he's not taking his mom's engagement very well. She understands why. Even she knows that Brooke is rushing into this. And she wants James to help her with the wedding? He has a child to think about! He doesn't have a lot of time for anything else.

"About what?" James sighs.

"About your mom's wedding." Chris says gently, rubbing his bicep. She wishes that she could make him feel better about this, but it would be very difficult. He and his real dad have never been close and she knows that he's probably not ready for a stepfather. He can barely talk to his own dad without getting upset.

"What about it?" James asks her.

"I just wanna make sure that you're okay." Chris replies, pulling him into a hug. She rubs his back and kisses his cheek, holding him tightly. This poor guy needs some 're only related because James married her sister, but James has become like a real brother to 've become very close since Chris moved in with him and Kenzie.

"I guess I'm okay." James lies as he pulls away. Chris can always tell when he's lying. Right now, he's definitely lying. He's not okay at all! She can see it in his eyes.

"Look," She says calmly, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "Your mom is gonna marry this guy whether anyone likes it or not. You can't let it upset you, okay? Kenzie doesn't need you to be stressed out. At least try to stay calm for her. Can you do that?"

"Okay." James says with a smile. Chris is pleased that she was able to get a smile from him. He looks a whole lot better when he smiles. Now, they need to get to the airport. Brooke can be impatient at times, so they shouldn't keep her waiting. They got a call from her this morning and she was asking when they planned on arriving in Minnesota.

"Hey, the paparazzi are coming!" Gabby points out. They all look toward the parking garage entrance and, sure enough, a small group of paparazzi is heading toward them. The guys recently released a comeback single and they're back to being hounded by the paparazzi.

"Get in the car!" Chris whispers to James. He climbs into the very backseat, next to Kenzie, while Chris gets into the front passengers seat. Mama Knight will be driving. Also, Carlos and Logan get into the middle seat. Lucy only went to her car to get her jacket, but she's actually gonna ride in the van with James and Kenzie. Of course, she would. She loves being with her boyfriend and his daughter. Deep down, however, Chris wonders if James really cares for Lucy as much as she cares for him.

* * *

"Hey, remember that tiger we saw when we moved to Bel Air?" Carlos asks Logan.

"Don't remind me." Logan mumbles.

"You know, we brought MP3 players." Kendall tells them. "Why don't we listen to those and _not_piss Gustavo off more than we already do?"

"Great suggestion!" Gustavo snaps.

"Kenzie, are you excited about our trip?" James asks, helping Kenzie stand on his lap. They should be landing in Minneapolis soon. Truthfully, James isn't that crazy about plane rides. When you drive a car on vacation, you at least get to do some sightseeing. On an airplane, all you can do is sit down. Besides, planes crash. He has heard of it happening before and he doesn't wanna be another victim.

"I think she is." Lucy says, shaking Kenzie's hand. James watches as Kenzie smiles and makes some kind of squeaking sound, chewing on her fingers. James hands her to Lucy, who cuddles the little girl. Hey, that's great. Kenzie loves being cuddled. James is probably her favorite person to cuddle with, but she doesn't mind when other people do it either. She has really warmed up to Lucy in the past few months.

"Maybe her uncles can play in the snow with her." James coos, smiling at his little girl.

"You know, I'm a little nervous about this trip myself." Lucy admits.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" James asks with an amused smile.

"Well, the last time your mom saw me, I was wearing a lilac bridesmaid dress at Kendall and Jo's wedding. When you were in the hospital after the shooting, she was too focused on you to pay much attention to me." Lucy tells him. "She hasn't seen the real me, Jay. I'm just worried that she won't like me once she gets a good look at me. After all, you did say that she has a tendency to be a bit critical. I'm almost certain that she'll disapprove of me."

"Even if she does, I don't care." James responds, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow, who knew that you had a rebellious side?" Lucy teases, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well, I would really like to find out." Lucy says, leaning in for a kiss. Wow, she's a good kisser. It wouldn't be appropriate to start a total makeout session in front of a fifteen month old, but that's gonna change as soon as they get to his mom's house. If someone would be willing to watch Kenzie, they could sneak into a closet and make out for at least a few minutes.

"Okay, that's enough." He chuckles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in Minneapolis shortly." The pilot announces over the intercomb. James looks at Lucy and kisses her cheek, silently hoping that his mom will try not to be difficult. Lucy still has red streaks in her hair, she's wearing ripped jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. In other words, she appears to be a little rough around the edges. It's a far cry from what James's mom saw at the wedding.

"Kitty!" Kenzie exclaims.

"We're gonna get Muffin at the airport." James tells her, touching her hand. The airplane starts speeding downwards and James looks out the window to see that they are landing. When the plane finally slows down to a stop, they are all relieved. Plane rides have a tendency to be long and boring.

"Dogs! I'm giving you today to settle in, but I want you at the studio tomorrow." Gustavo tells them.

"Studio?" Jo questions.

"Yeah, he found a recording studio in Grand Marais, so we can still work while we're here." Kendall explains.

James grabs his and Lucy's carry on bags from the overhead compartment. The passengers start exiting the plane. James remembers a few months ago when he, Chris, and Kenzie returned to California ten months after moving to Minnesota. He remembers coming to this airport to board the flight to LA, feeling so afraid of going back. He has gotten use to being back in the spotlight, but he's not as obsessed as he use to be.

Where is his mom? She said that she would be here when they arrived, but he can't see her anywhere. As far as he knows, she's probably busy with her _fiance. _Ugh, he still can't get over that.

"Where is she?" He wonders out loud.

"Honey! I'm over here!"

He looks around until he sees his mom standing nearby. He smiles as he takes Kenzie into his arms, walking over to Brooke.

"Oh, I've missed you both so much!" She says, kissing his cheek.

"We've missed you too." He says, wrapping his free arm around her.

"And I'm so happy to see my grandbaby again!" Brooke says, kissing Kenzie's nose. Kenzie babbles and looks at James, who gives her a loving kiss. Then Lucy approaches them and an awkward silence follows. He really hopes that his mom won't say something offensive to Lucy. She knows that James and Lucy have been dating for a few months and she has seen Lucy before, but Lucy was dressed fairly decent those few times. Today, she's sporting her usual rocker look. In fact, she looks edgier than what Brooke is probably use to.

"Oh...Lucy...It's nice to meet you." Brooke says politely.

"Yeah." Lucy says carefully. "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Kitty!" Kenzie exclaims as Muffin meows and walks around the living room.

"She loves that kitten, doesn't she?" Brooke says in amusement.

"So much." James nods.

Lucy just sits on the floor, watching Kenzie. She occasionally looks at James and Brooke, but she's kinda scared to speak to James's mom. She's normally not scared of anything, but Brooke Diamond is one of those people that actually does intimidate her a little bit. She's one of those prissy, ritzy kind of people. She doesn't seem like someone that would hang out with someone like Lucy.

"This house is awesome!" Lacey yells excitedly, running up the stairs.

"Who's that?" Brooke questions.

"That's Jenna's friend, Lacey." James comments quietly.

"Yeah, she's basically a fourteen year old inside a twenty three year old's body." Lucy adds, quickly shutting up. When is she gonna stop feeling intimidated by this woman? She's Lucy Stone! Lucy Stone can talk to anyone, no matter how critical they might be! Yeah, she just has to remember that.

"Right." Brooke whispers awkwardly.

"So...Um, congratulations on your engagement!" Lucy suddenly blurts out.

"Oh, thank you!" Brooke says cheerfully. "You all are gonna _love _Michael! Logan, I think you and him will get along very well. He's a doctor."

"Really?" Logan says excitedly. Oh yeah, he'll definitely get along with this guy. If he wasn't in a boy band, he would be in medical school. He'll probably become very good friends with Michael, much to James's annoyance. They all know that James doesn't approve of this engagement. What can they do about it, though? Nothing! Brooke Diamond and Michael...whatever his last name is...are getting married.

"Mrs. Diamond, can I go for a swim in the pool?" Gabby asks.

"Sure!" Brooke replies. Gabby, dressed in a lime green bikini, claps her hands and walks toward the back door.

Hmm, Lucy is hungry. She wonders what there is to eat. They had a snack on the plane, but it wasn't enough to fill her up. She's gotta get some food soon.

"Is it okay if I get something to eat?" She asks Brooke.

"Of course."

She gets up and kisses James's cheek, giving Kenzie a little wave before walking to the kitchen. She hopes that she might be able to bond with Brooke. If she's gonna date the woman's son,they need to develop a closer relationship.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	5. Meet The Groom

"Now you're nice and clean." James says, helping Kenzie off the bed. He gave Kenzie her bath and got her into her pajamas, but he's gonna let her stay up and play for a little longer. From the look of it, she's not tired enough for bed yet. He has learned that it's better to let her play and tire herself out before attempting to put her in the crib for the night. She seems pleased with that. She loves staying up and socializing with everyone.

"Aaah..." Kenzie says, toddling toward the door.

"Hey, let me hold your hand." He says, reaching for her hand. They start walking toward the stairs and James carefully helps Kenzie walk down the steps. She looks precious as she carefully walks down the stairs. It's a good thing that James is holding her hand. Otherwise, she might trip and fall. He can't let that happen.

"Almost there." He says as they reach the bottom step. Kenzie turns around and looks up at him with a big smile. He laughs and kneels in front of her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. He knows how much she loves his kisses. Heck, she just loves getting attention in general. He knows that he's her favorite, which makes him very happy.

"Go play with Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Logan." He tells her. Kenzie babbles as she toddles into the living room, while James heads to the kitchen. He already ate dinner, but he's feeling rather thirsty all of a sudden. He's sure that a soda will help.

"Honey, I just talked to Michael!" Brooke says eagerly, reaching for his hand. "He's gonna stop by tomorrow! And we've decided to get married on August thirteenth!"

"Mom, that's only about eight weeks away." James tells her.

"I know, but we wanna get married as soon as possible." Brooke tells him. He sighs softly and walks to the fridge, grabbing a Coke. He's really trying his best to accept his mom's decision, but he's having a pretty hard time. He just doesn't feel like he's ready for a stepfather. It's not like he knows Michaek that well, so he doesn't know how he's gonna easily welcome this guy into the family.

"Baby, I know it's a lot to take in, but Michael is a very good man." Brooke says gently. James puts the Coke back in the fridge, then he turns to face his mom. She wraps her arms around him and he crosses his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. He could really use a hug at a time like this.

"Jay, come here!" Lucy calls out.

"I should probably see what she wants." James says, kissing his mom's cheek before walking out of the kitchen. He walks toward the back door, his eyes widening when he sees his girlfriend. Whoa, she's wearing a bikini. He hopes that she wants to go for a swim because, quite frankly, James could use some pool time with his girlfriend right now.

"I already got your swim trunks." She whispers in his ear, handing the trunks to him.

"I'll be right back." He grins before walking into a nearby restroom. Once he has changed into the swim trunks, he exits the restroom and grabs Lucy's hand, leading her out the back door. He jumps into the pool, successfully splashing Lucy. He laughs at the expression on her face, waiting for her to get in.

"Oh, it's on now." She says before jumping in. She splashes him and he laughs more, swimming over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a passionate kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He rarely gets to go swimming without Kenzie. Not that he minds, but sometimes he does need a break.

"Why did you wanna do this again?" He asks her, letting her go.

"I just felt like going for a swim." Lucy says, playing with his hair. "And I wanted to be alone with you."

"Well, you got what you wanted." James tells her, giving her another kiss. He suddenly lifts her into his arms, laughing as she protests. He throws her over his shoulder, while she flails her arms and legs. He tosses her off his shoulder, laughing as he quickly swims away. She'll catch up to him, but it's fun to at least attempt to get away from her.

"You'll never catch me!" He calls out, climbing out of the pool.

"James David Diamond!" Lucy yells, following him. He runs around to the other side of the pool, watching as she jumps back into the water. He frowns when she becomes totally still, starting to panic. He quickly jumps into the pool and grabs her, thinking that she has drowned. But he immediately learns that it was just a trick. Lucy grabs him and pushes him underwater. Oh, she must find this _hilarious. _

"You're messing up my hair!" He gasps as she finally lets go of him. "And that wasn't funny!"

"It was funny to me." Lucy replies, playfully poking his stomach before climbing out of the pool once agan. She sticks her tonuge out at him before grabbing a towel and walking back into the house. That girl is truly unbelievable, but in a good way. She definitely knows how to make life interesting and fun.

He finally gets out of the pool and uses a towel to dry off, proceeding to walk back into the house. He's gonna need a shower now. So he walks up the stairs and into his old bedroom, where he use to sleep before he moved to LA. This room is full of memories from his childhood. Most of them are good memories, such as playing video games with his friends.

He opens the suitcase on the bed and grabs a pair of grey sweatpants and a Superman T shirt. Then he gets a towel and wash cloth, which will both be necessary for his bath. And since he's already upstairs, he'll just use one of the three upstairs bathrooms. By the way, his mom has gotten very rich thanks to her cosmetics company, so she has a pretty big mansion. James is proud to say that he use to live here.

First thing he'll do is take a shower, which shouldn't take too long.

* * *

His hair is _almost _dry. Just a couple more minutes, then his hair will look great again. Once that's done, he needs to put Kenzie to bed. Then he has to get _himself _to bed. He's really sleepy. He needs to get a good night's sleep. He'll feel much better after that. There's just one problem about tomorrow. He's finally gonna meet his future stepfather in person. He doesn't know whether to dread the meeting or actually be interested.

He turns off the hairdryer and unplugs it, running his lucky comb through his hair. All better! He sits the comb on the sink counter and leaves the restroom, walking down the hallway until he reaches the stairs. He walks down the stairs and into the living room, where his friends (Including Jo and Katie) are playing with Kenzie.

"Kenzie, look at the pretty duck!" Logan says, handing Kenzie her stuffed duck. She squeaks and smiles, chewing on the stuffed animal's foot. Gosh, that girl chews on everything. It's cute, but James hopes she won't keep doing it. Unfortunately, she's still teething and it's probably far from being over.

"Hey, I need to put her to bed." He says, picking her up.

"You wanna play Battle Blast with us?" Carlos asks him.

"I'm actually gonna go to bed soon." James replies before carrying Kenzie back upstairs. He walks into the nursery and over to the crib, cuddling his precious baby girl. He smiles and kisses her forehead, then he puts her in the crib.

"Dada!"

"Oh right, I've gotta sing to you." James chuckles, tickling her stomach. He quietly starts singing worldwide, smiling as Kenzie sits down. He knows that she won't sleep without him singing to her. They have certain traditions and the bedtime song is one that she refuses to miss.

As he sings the chorus, he sees her lay down and her eyes begins closing. As soon as he sings the rest of the chorus, he realizes that the song worked. Kenzie is finally asleep.

"Good night, princess." He whispers, turning the lights off and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"You know, we should totally go to the hockey rink tomorrow." Carlos says as he climbs into bed. "And maybe we could convince James to come with us."

"Maybe." Logan replies as he crawls into the other bed.

"Do you ever miss the old James?"

"Sometimes." Logan admits. Carlos nods in response. He thinks that James is great, but he's not the same person he use to be. He's so responsible and serious minded now and, although Carlos understands why he has to be that way, it's really hard not to miss James's wild, crazy, and occasionally self absorbed side. Carlos misses his fellow Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood.

"I just think that it would be good if he took a break from Kenzie." He says quietly. "I miss the days when he actually spent time with us. It seems like he's always taking care of Kenzie, you know? I know that he has a lot of responsibility, but it would be great if he could take one day off and just hang out with us."

"I know." Logan agrees. "We'll see if he wants to go to the rink with us tomorrow."

Carlos nods and closes his eyes. They kind of drifted apart after Jenna died and they all moved back to Minnesota. They've mended their friendship since returning to Los Angeles, but Carlos just doesn't feel like they hang out like they use to. They're together at work and at the Palm Woods. They even play video games together every once in a while. Everything is so different, though. James has a child, Kendall is married, and Carlos has a feeling that it's only a matter of time before he loses Logan too.

"I don't like change." He mutters.

"Who does?" Logan replies softly. Carlos sighs softly, proceeding to fall asleep.

* * *

"Michael just texted me! He's almost here!" Brooke says happily as she walks into the large dining room. "He's so excited to meet you and Kenzie, Jay."

"Fantastic." James says sarcastically, feeding Kenzie another scoop of mashed potatoes. "Okay, Lucy, what are you wearing?"

Lucy looks down at her attire. Jeans, a pink tank top, and a white blazer, along with white flats. This isn't her style at all, but she's trying to impress Brooke. She's dating James and she really wants his mom to like her. She knows that the woman doesn't approve of her edgy style, so it's best if she tones it down a bit. Okay, so she toned it down a lot, but she probably should if she wants to impress James's mom.

"Just thought I would try something..." She gulps. "New..."

"You look like the Jennifers threw up on you." Kendall comments. She shoots him a glare. No one is gonna compare her to the Jennifers. How does she feel about the Jennifers? She can't stand them! They're just three prissy, irritating little divas. She doesn't care how she's dressed right now. _No one compares her to the Jennifers._

"I think it looks lovely." Brooke tells her. "So much better than her usual stuff."

"Thank you, Mrs. Diamond." She says with false politeness. She looks at James, who gives her a confused look. She mouths "don't say ANYTHING" before giving Brooke a friendly smile. "Oh, why don't you let me help you clean up in the kitchen!"

"Lucy Stone? Cleaning something?" Logan questions as he walks past her. She elbows him in the stomach and follows Brooke to the kitchen.

"Could you put these dishes away?" Brooke asks her.

"Of course." Lucy nods, watching as the woman leaves the kitchen. She grabs a plate and opens one of the cabinets, putting it away. She does the same thing with the other plates, wondering when Michael is gonna show up. She's actually kind of curious to see him. Besides, she wants to know how James is gonna react when he meets his soon to be stepfather. She has a feeling that it's gonna be awkward at first.

"Babe! I'm here!"

"Michael!" Brooke says cheerfully. Lucy turns around and watches as a tall, very attractive man enters the mansion. Whoa, he's _very _good looking. He's definitely Brooke's type. Hopefully, he and James will get along too.

She reluctantly follows them to the dining room.

"Everyone, this is Michael." Brooke introduces. "My fiance."

"Hi." Michael says. "Hey, which one of these kids is your son?"

"Me." James says, raising his hand. "And I'm twenty three."

"And this must be Kenzie!" Michael says, shaking the baby girl's hand. To everyone's surprise, she smiles at him. She holds out her arms and giggles, squealing as he picks her up. The look on James's face is priceless. He looks both shocked and annoyed. Although Lucy hates seeing him upset, she just can't help being amused by his expression.

"She's usually not so friendly with strangers." James says tightly.

"I guess I have the magic touch." Michael replies, tickling Kenzie's tummy. James groans and buries his face in his arms, while Mama Knight and Katie rub his back. This is turning out to be very awkward.

"Jay, do you wanna go to the hockey rink with us?" Carlos asks carefully.

"Yes." James mutters. Carlos smiles happily and high fives Kendall and Logan. "Lucy, do you wanna come?"

"Um," Lucy starts to say. "Sure."

* * *

**It looks like Kenzie and Michael are gonna be good friends, right? Will James ever accept his mom's decision to get married?**

**Review! :D**


	6. The Planning Begins

"Wow, you guys still got it!" Lucy says as the guys walk off the ice.

"Hey, we have been playing since elementary school." Kendall points out. While they all discuss today's exciting game, James is staring at his cell phone, waiting for Chris to call. She said that she would call to let him know how Kenzie's doing. It's not that he doesn't trust anyone else to take care of her. It's just that he's usually the one doing it, so he gets kind of nervous when he has to leave her with someone else.

Riiing!

"Shhh!" He says before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jay!" Chris says. Hmm, her voice sounds nervous. Hey, why is there crying in the background? Okay, why is his baby girl upset? This is exactly why he doesn't like being away from her. He likes to be there when she's hurt or upset, so he can comfort her. He knows exactly what to do because he spends the most time with her. He takes care of her when she's sick, gives her a band aid or ice pack when she's hurt, and he knows how to calm her down when she gets cranky.

"What happened?" He says calmly.

"Kenzie bumped her head on the coffee table." Chris informs him. "But don't worry! I'm getting her an ice pack right now. She's fine, Jay."

"Okay." James says quietly. Ugh, he misses his baby girl. He's also concerned about the fact that Kenzie is getting along with Michael so well. Michael seems like a really nice guy, but it usually takes Kenzie a while to get use to someone. She seemed to like Michael right away. What if she ends up liking him more than James? James is her daddy, though. He has always been her favorite guy. He doesn't wanna be replaced.

"How's Kenzie?" Lucy asks him.

"She's fine, but she bumped her head on the coffee table." James responds before returning his attention to Chris. "Hey, I'll talk to you when we get home, okay?"

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye." James says before hanging up.

"Let's go before James has a panic attack." Lucy says, ruffling his hair as she walks past him. He frowns as he fixes his hair, quickly pulling a mirror out of his gym bag. He looks closely...Okay, his hair looks good! Yeah, he has matured, but he still has moments where he obsessed over his appearance just a little bit.

"When does your mom wanna start planning the wedding?" Kendall asks him.

"Probably today." James mumbles. He'll help, but that doesn't mean that he's happy about it.

* * *

"We're home!" James announces as they walk into the mansion.

"Dada!"

Next thing they know, Kenzie is toddling into the foyer to greet her daddy. He smiles as he kneels in front of her, picking her up. He gives her a big kiss on her cheek. He was only gone for about three hours, but he really missed his baby girl. It's also comforting to know that Kenzie seems to be excited that he's back. For a while, he was worried that she might end up liking Michael more than him.

"How's your head, pretty girl?" He asks, referring to her coffee table incident. She just stares at him, chewing on her fingers like she always does. He starts carrying her toward the staircase, then he hears his mom, Michael, and Mama Knight talking. What are they talking about? Wait, it sounds like they're talking about...Jenna.

"Yeah, she died during childbirth." Brooke says sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I wouldn't bring it up around James, though." Mama Knight tells Michael. "He doesn't like talking about it."

James is getting that feeling again. You know, where he feels like he's gonna be sick to his stomach. He knows that Michael was probably just curious about where Kenzie's mother is, but he doesn't like hearing about it. His eyes fill with tears as he starts walking toward the stairs, wanting to get to his room as soon as possible. He needs to be alone so he can calm down.

"Jay-" Kendall starts. But James ignores him and walks up the stairs, immediately heading straight to his room. He closes the door and lays down with Kenzie right next to him. He's unable to stop the tears, staring at Kenzie to prevent himself from sobbing. He breathes shakily and strokes her cheek, closing his eyes as she touches his face.

"It's hard for me to talk about mommy." He explains sadly, his voice breaking. "It hurts me, you know? I really loved her, baby. If she were here right now, I know that she would love you."

Knock! Knock!

"Jay? Honey, please let me in." Brooke pleads.

"It's unlocked." James says softly. The door is slowly pushed open and Brooke enters the room, shutting the behind babbles and James sniffles, playing with her hair. Brooke sits next to him, rubbing his arm and shoulder. He doesn't know why people can't just leave him alone when he's upset.

"We didn't realize that you could hear us." Brooke says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, I could." James murmurs.

"Hey, you know what?" Brooke whisper, still rubbing his arm. "I'm so proud of you, baby. I know that you've heard it before, but I just want you to know how proud I am. Being a single parent isn't easy, but you've handled it so well. You've managed to stay strong for Kenzie, even when you're hurting. You need to let it sometimes, though."

"Mom," James sighs, sitting up. "I don't want you guys to get worried everytime I feel a little upset."

"We can't help it." Brooke says, kissing his shoulder. "We just wanna comfort you."

"I know." James whispers, cuddling Kenzie. She does her usual babbling, laying in James's arms. He plays with her hair and strokes her cheek, looking down at her. She's completely oblivious to the heartbreak that her daddy has been through. He's glad, though. He wouldn't want her to feel such horrible pain.

"Do you still wanna help me plan the wedding?" Brooke asks, playing with his hair.

"Yeah." James replies softly.

"Good." Brooke says as she gives him a hug. "Because I really want you to be included. Maybe Kenzie can be the flower girl."

"Aaaah!" Kenzie squeaks. Okay, that gets a small laugh from James. It seems like she likes the sound of that. She's such a girly girl. She loves kittens, sea animals, butterflies, unicorns, rainbows, and all that pretty stuff. She loves dogs too, but only the nice ones. She and Lightning The TV Wonder Dog get along really well.

"I think that cheered you up." Brooke says, kissing his cheek. "Now let's go downstairs and get started."

* * *

"What color should I use? Midnight blue or lilac?" Brooke asks as she shows James, Michael, Mama Knight, and Chris two pictures, one of each color. James doesn't know why she would ask him and Michael to help make that decision. They're men! This seems like a decision for a woman to make. Hey, that's just James's opinion. He'll admit that he has always been pretty good with color, though.

"I think the midnight blue is really pretty." Chris says, taking the picture of midnight blue. James looks over her shoulder, holding Kenzie on his lap. Yeah, midnight blue is a nice color. Besides, lilac was Kendall and Jo's color at their wedding. His mom should do something different. Maybe she could do midnight blue and white. That would be really nice. He may not think that rushing into marriage is a good idea, but he supposes that they might as well plan a elegant ceremony.

"Wait! Jo, lilac was your wedding color, right?" Mama Knight asks as her daughter in law walks into the dining room.

"Yeah!" Jo nods. "What are you all doing?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should have midnight blue or lilac for my color scheme. I already decided that white will be one of the colors, but I need another. I just can't decide which." Brooke tells her.

"I would go with midnight blue." James says, kissing the top of Kenzie's head. The baby girl babbles and puts her hands on the table, making the cutest face. James tickles her tummy and makes her laugh, kissing her cheek. She squeals and James tries to shush her, but she keeps rambling. Yep, she's hyper again.

"Kenzie, why are you so hyper?" Jo asks, touching Kenzie's hand. Kenzie smiles at her and leans back against James. Then she leans her head back, looking up at James. He grins and let's his nose touch hers, whispering playfully. He should probably let her walk around for a while. There are plenty of adults around her, so it's not like she won't have any supervision.

"I think I'll let you down for a while." He says, carefully sitting her on the ground. She babbles more as she toddles around the dining room, approaching a window. She appears to be pointing at the birds flying around.

"Yeah, you should go with midnight blue." Mama Knight tells Brooke.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Brooke agrees. "Now that we've made that decision, let's take a break and we'll do some more planning tomorrow."

"Kenzie, are you looking at the pretty birds?" Lucy asks as she approaches Kenzie, who is still looking out the window. James watches as Kenzie points at the birds, looking at Lucy. Maybe they should take her outside sometime, so she can enjoy nature. They can't do it tomorrow, though. The guys have to be at the recording studio.

* * *

**Even though the story is about James, I'm gonna make sure that the other guys are included a lot:) Anyway, the Lucy and James drama will be starting in a few more chapters! I'm not gonna rush it, though! It's slowly gonna build up;)**

**Review! :D**


	7. Accepting Reality

"Apparently, Gustavo isn't gonna give us a break." James whispers as he helps Kenzie into some shorts and a T shirt. Kendall watches his best friend from the doorway. It's great that James has gotten so good at caring for his little girl. Kenzie needs a good parent in her life. She's very lucky to have James, who loves her so much.

Kendall has been thinking about something, though. Like Carlos and Logan, he misses the old James. He has accepted that James is different now that he's a parent, though. He can't change back to his old self. Kenzie needs a responsible, mature, caring parent raising her. James can't go and act like an immature teenager. That's not his lifestyle anymore.

"Alright, I wish I could actually understand what you're saying." James chuckles, lifting Kenzie into his arms. The little girl makes some funny baby sounds, grabbing James's face. He makes a silly face at her and she squeals happily, waving her arms. Kendall honestly thinks that Kenzie is one of the cutest toddlers that he has ever seen, but maybe that's a biased opinion. After all, she's his best friend's daughter.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asks, knocking on the door.

"Yeah." James says, getting off the bed. "Kenzie, are you ready to go?"

"I think she's ready." Kendall says, shaking Kenzie's hand. The little girl squeaks and rests her head on James's shoulder, sucking her thumb. Kendall let's James leave the room first and he follows. They have two more songs to record before the album's release next month. They can already tell that it's gonna be a good album, though. So far, they've all liked the songs that Gustavo has written. James even has a songwriting credit. He wrote a song called "Sorry," a sad tune about Jenna. It brought tears to Mama Knight, Chris, and Kelly's eyes when they first heard it.

"The limo is here." Brooke tells them as they walk down the stairs.

"Thanks for letting us know." James says, giving her a hug.

"Where are you guys going?" Michael asks curiously. Kendall can't wait to hear how James is gonna respond to that. He hasn't exactly warmed up to the guy yet. Heck, he hasn't exactly warmed up to the engagement either.

"To the studio." James replies coolly before walking out the door. Yep, Kendall knew that Michael wouldn't receive a friendly response to his question. James could at least try to be a little nicer, though. Whether he likes it or not, Michael is gonna become his stepfather. Kendall has also been wondering why he seems so irritated everytime he sees Michael interact with Kenzie at all.

"I'm sorry about him." Brooke apologizes to her fiance.

"No, it's fine." Michael insists. "I know it must be hard for him to accept you remarrying."

"We'll be back later." Logan sighs before following Kendall and Carlos out the door.

* * *

"Dogs, that was...not terrible." Gustavo says, seemingly impressed. The guys just went over one of the two songs that they still have to record. "I'm gonna give you a ten minute break before we actually record it."

The guys eagerly exit the record booth. They're planning on going to the little cafe across the street for lunch. That sounds really good to James because he and Kenzie are both _starving. _It's almost time for Kenzie to be fed again anyway. Mama Knight made some mashed potatoes for him to give her for lunch.

"Kenzie, do you wanna go to lunch?" He asks his little girl, who is toddling around the studio. She babbles and looks at James, who smiles at her. She's so talkative and it's very entertaining to watch her "talk" to him. She doesn't really know that many words yet, but she's learning more all the time. He can't wait until she can talk in full, coherent sentences. It'll be interesting to have coherent conversations with her.

"Come on, pretty girl." He says, motioning to her. She squeals and toddles toward the door, almost tripping. But she manages to catch herself before she can fall down. James chuckles and reaches for her, picking her up. He needs to give this girl a hug. She's so cuddly and it's hard to resist hugging her.

"Kenzie, do you like corndogs?" Carlos asks, tapping her nose.

"Sometimes." James replies for Kenzie. "But I have to cut it up for her. She hasn't gotten all of her teeth yet."

"As soon as she's finished teething, we're having a corndog eating contest?" Carlos warns. James looks at his friend with surprise. Uh, he doesn't want Kenzie participating in a _corndog eating contest. _If she eats too much, she could get sick. He doesn't want her to make herself sick by overeating.

"Yeah," He says slowly. "That's not gonna happen."

"Darn it." Carlos mutters as they walk across the street. Kenzie keeps babbling, reaching for James's hair. He reaches up and pulls her hand away from his head, kissing her pudgy cheek. She makes a loud noise and he shushes her, gently putting a finger to her mouth. She opens her mouth and tries to bite his finger, but he pulls his hand away and gives her a look.

"Behave." He warns as they sit in a booth.

"I got a high chair." Kendall says, sitting a wooden high chair at the end of the table.

"Thanks." James says, lowering Kenzie into the high chair. He makes sure to buckle the seatbelt, then he sits down. He pulls a spoon and a container of mashed potatoes from his gym bag. He sits the now opened container in front of Kenzie and puts the spoon in her right hand, hoping that she can at least try self feeding. She has done it before.

"Hey, you wanna feed yourself?" He asks her. He watches as she scoops up some mashed potatoes, happily watching her put the food in her mouth. "Yay! She did it!"

"What normal guy says that?" Logan asks him.

"What?" James asks defensively.

"Yay?" Kendall snorts.

"I'm excited!" James retorts.

"Hi! My name is Selena and I will be taking care of you today!" A young waitress says. "What will you be having to drink?"

"Four lemonades?" Kendall asks his friends. James, Carlos, and Logan nod in agreement. "Yeah, four lemonades."

"I'll have that out right away." Selena says before walking away. James watches Kenzie as she eats, waiting to see if she gets through lunch without making any messes. She's still learning how to feed herself, so she can be a pretty messy eater. It does make feeding time fun, though. She gives him a reason to laugh.

"She got mashed potatoes on the floor." Logan says when Kenzie accidentally flips some of the food onto the floor. Yeah, he knew that there would be some messes.

"I'll get it!" Carlos says, grabbing a napkin. Well, that saved James the trouble of cleaning it up, not that he minds doing it. He appreciates Carlos's help, though. His friends and family make single parenthood a little bit easier, although it's still a big responsibility for him.

"You're such a messy girl." He chuckles, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

* * *

"We're home!" James announces as he and the guys enter the house.

Lucy was looking at some wedding stuff on her laptop, but she quickly clicks out of the internet when she hears her boyfriend's voice. She was looking up wedding stuff...for James's mom! Yeah, just for his mom. It's not like she wants to get married or anything. Yeah,, she's not thinking about marriage right now.

"How was work?" Mama Knight asks them.

"Good." Kendall responds. "We just have one more song to record, then the album will be complete."

Lucy clicks back into the internet and looks up something else. Brooke mentioned that she got a new cover girl for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. She didn't mention who the girl is, but she said that this one was everything that a Brooke Diamond Cosmetics model should be. Beautiful, charismatic, stylish, likable, and whatnot. Well, she can probably find out on Brooke's Scuttlebutter page.

Brooke Diamond: I am thrilled to announce that Jennifer Woods will be the new Brooke Diamond Cosmetics cover girl!

"Oh my-" She says in disbelief. Jennifer Woods? The blonde Jennifer? Out of all the girls Brooke could have chose, she picked Jennifer Woods? Why? Yeah, Jennifer is beautiful, charismatic, and stylish, but Lucy wouldn't call her likable. She's snobby, obnoxious, shallow, and irritating. You should really get to know someone before making them the cover girl for your cosmetics company!

"Um, Mrs. Diamond?" She asks politely, cringing as she tries to get comfortable on the couch. She hates this girly purple dress that she's wearing. This isn't her style at all! She has to impress James's mom, though.

"Yes?" Brooke asks.

"You hired Jennifer Woods to be the new cover girl for your cosmetics company?" Lucy asks with a smile.

"Yes!" Brooke nods. "I met with other models too, but she was exactly what I've been looking for. She's a total sweetheart and I think fans of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics will love her too."

"Mom, Jennifer lives at the Palm Woods with us and she's not as sweet as you think." James says, putting Kenzie down.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty rude." Chris warns her. "On my thirtieth birthday, she called me an old lady. Thirty isn't old!"

"There's no way that she could have said that!" Brooke laughs. "You probably misunderstood her. She even offered to go wedding dress shopping with me!"

Lucy shakes her head as she once again clicks out of the internet. Yeah, Jennifer Woods is such a sweet little princess. She's so far from it! If Brooke spent a few days with this girl, she would know that they're talking about. Why does she keep making decisions like this? First, she gets engaged after only six weeks of dating, then she chooses Jennifer Woods to be the spokesmodel for her cosmetics company.

"Look, I'm gonna put Kenzie down for a nap." James says before heading toward the stairs. Lucy eagerly follows him and, as soon as they're upstairs, she whispers to him.

"Your mom has lost it." She says with an amused smile.

"And I'll probably be next." James mutters. Lucy laughs and hugs his waist from behind.

"You're already crazy."

"Okay, that was mean."

"I know."

"I love you?"

"I love you."

* * *

**An anonymous reviewer asked me where Camille is and I can tell you that she will be appearing in the story:)**

**Review! :D**


	8. Big Time Plan

"Kenzie, I'm getting your food." James tells his crying daughter. He's warming up the leftover mashed potatoes in the microwave, but he can tell that she's getting impatient. He doesn't know how to calm her down. He has tried talking to her, but she just won't stop crying. In fact, the noise is making his head hurt. He would really like to relax for a while, but he can't do that until his daughter is satisfied.

"Baby, please be patient." He pleads, standing by the microwave. Nope, Kenzie is still sobbing. He knows that it's normal for little kids to cry, but this is driving him crazy. He just wants some peace and quiet. He would love to lay on the couch and watch a movie or something. Is it so wrong for him to actually want a break? He loves Kenzie, but he gets tired sometimes.

Ugh, she won't stop crying. She must really be starving. He knows that she doesn't need a diaper. She already got her diaper changed an hour ago, so she must be hungry. He's gonna need to lay down once he calms her down. Who can sleep with a crying baby around? That's why he needs to hurry up and get this food to her.

BEEP!

"Done." He says in relief, removing the leftover mashed potatoes from the microwave. He grabs a spoon and sits next to the high chair, giving Kenzie a soft smile. He scoops up some of the potatoes, feeding her. Her sobs have become whimpers now, so the food must be working. What a relief!

"That's better, isn't it?" He says, feeding her some more. She finally stops crying and he gives her another smile, feeding her more mashed potatoes. She let's some fall out of her mouth and he chuckles, wiping the corners of her mouth with his thumb. At least he was able to get her to quiet down.

"You need to fix your hair."

"I just woke up, like, an hour ago." He tells Lucy as she messes with his hair. No, he didn't do much with his hair yet, but he will as soon as he finishes feeding Kenzie. If he doesn't fill her up, she might start crying again. He's hoping to keep her as calm as possible. He'll feel a lot better with some quiet time.

"And that's why your hair looks like you got beat up?"

"Don't be mean." James laughs as he finishes feeding Kenzie. He lifts her from the high chair and gives her a hug before putting her down. She babbles like usual, toddling around the kitchen. She's behaving a lot differently than she was just a couple minutes ago. James hopes that she won't end up like Carlos when it comes to food.

"Hey, your mom wants to talk to you." Lucy tells him.

"Will you watch Kenzie for me?" James asks her.

"Sure."

"Thanks." James says, giving her a kiss before leaving the kitchen. He walks up the stairs and into his mom's room, where he finds her looking at two outfits laying on the bed. One is a black one sleeve minidress and the other is a white blazer, white pants, and aqua blue tank top. He wonders what she has planned for today.

"Hey, baby!" Brooke says. "Listen, I have a date with Michael later and I want you to help me decide which outfit I should wear."

Great, she wants him to help her pick an outfit for her date with _Michael, _AKA her _fiance_. Ugh, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that his mom has a fiance. Quite franky, he doesn't know if he'll ever get over it. Michael really does seem like a decent guy, but James is having a hard time accepting the engagement.

"I think you should wear the black dress." He tells her.

"The black dress it is!" Brooke smiles, but the smile quickly turns to a frown. "Honey, you look tired. Are you okay?"

"I guess I didn't sleep very good last night, then Kenzie kept crying and...I'm just a little sleepy." He says, yawning.

"You've gotta start taking better care of yourself." She tells him. What does she mean by that? He takes care of himself. He eats, sleeps, goes on dates with Lucy, and he even went to the movies with the guys last week. Yes, he went without Kenzie. He doesn't know why everyone thinks that he doesn't take care of himself.

"Mom-"

"I'm serious, James." Brooke says sternly. "I want you to go back to bed right now."

"Mom!"

"James David Diamond!"

"Okay, I'll go back to bed!" James says before quickly rushing out of the bedroom.

"This lemon chicken is delicious." Brooke tells Michael. "How's your sesame chicken?

"Delicious."

Brooke eats more of the tasty lemon chicken, her mind still focused on James. She and Michael are getting married and she would really like for her son and future husband to get along. James is the only one who hasn't warmed up to Michael yet. There's gotta be something she can do to improve their relationship.

"Can I ask you something?" Michael asks her. "About James?"

"Sure." Brooke responds.

"Can you tell me about his wife?"

Oh...Well, since James isn't around, Brooke doesn't think that it would hurt. No one talks about Jenna in front of James because it's still a sensitive subject for him. She'll never forget how much he loved Jenna and what she saw when she arrived at the hospital on the night of Kenzie's birth. She went there thinking that it was gonna be such a happy day, but she found James on the floor in tears. She was shocked when she learned that Jenna had died.

"He loved Jenna." She tells him. "They actually met at a Big Time Rush meet and greet. From what I remember, it was Lacey's birthday and since she was a huge BTR fan, Jenna took her to the concert and autograph signing as a gift. She met James and it wasn't much longer before they started dating. They were together for a little more than four years before they got married, then Kenzie was born nine months later."

"You know, I really would like to have a good relationship with him." Michael says, reaching for her hand. "He seems like a great kid."

"Well, he's twenty three, so he's not exactly a kid." Brooke smiles. "But he's really sweet."

"I want him to like me, Brooke." Michael tells her. "After all, he's gonna be my stepson. We're gonna be a family and families are suppose to love each other. I wish I knew how I could bond with him."

"Well, you could try offering to help him with Kenzie." Brooke responds. "He has Chris helping him out, but I think he needs all the help he can get. I'm sure he would appreciate the offer. You could also try taking him to the movies or something. You just need to find something that you two can do together."

"You think so?" Michael asks her.

"It's worth a try." Brooke tells him. Like Michael, she wants him and James to bond. Since she's marrying him, she wants him and her son to become closer. There's gotta be some way for them to get to know each other. Maybe that would help their relationship.

"I'll try!" Brooke says. Then they continue enjoying their romantic date, saving the worrying for later.

* * *

"Hey, what are you looking up?" James asks, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Uh, nothing!" Lucy says, quickly clicking out of the internet. James frowns, wondering why she had to hide what she's looking at. They usually don't hide anything from each other. Lately, it seems like she's a lot more interested in her computer and phone, but she won't tell him why. He doesn't wanna pressure her to tell him what's going on, but he really would like to know.

"Aaaah..." Kenzie says as James sits next to Lucy, holding her on his lap.

"Lucy's being secretive." He whispers playfully, kissing her cheek.

"Shut up!" Lucy retorts, slapping his shoulder. He gives her a playful smile, laughing as she rolls her eyes at him. She'll tell him eventually. When she has a secret, she eventually has to tell someone. Besides, he's her boyfriend. They tell each other everything. Why would she keep a secret from him?

"James! We're home!"

He sighs as the front door opens and his mom walks in with Michael. Ah, he wonders if they had a good time on their _date__. _Considering how "in love" they are, James is sure that they had a good time. Fantastic...Yeah right.

"Hey, mom!" He says. "Michael."

"Sweetie, guess what?" Brooke says sweetly. "You and Michael are gonna go see a movie tomorrow!"

"Me and him?" James snorts before clearing his throat. "What about Kenzie? Who's gonna watch her?"

"Jay, me, Mama Knight, Chris, Katie, Lucy, Gabby, Lacey, and the guys are all here." Brooke tells him. "There will be plenty of people to take care of her. Therefore, you and Michael are gonna spend some quality time together. I think that you two just need to get to know each other a little better, then your relationship will improve."

"Don't be so sure." James mumbles under his breath.

"Come on, buddy!" Michael says, patting his shoulder. "It'll be fun."

"Okay, fine!" James replies calmly. "We'll hang out tomorrow."

* * *

**Along with seeing James and Michael hang out, you'll also find out why Lucy has been so secretive;)**

**Review! :D**


	9. Bonding Time

"Why does she want you to hang out with him?" Kendall asks James.

"She said she wants me to bond with my future stepfather." James mutters as he slips a black leather hooded jacket on.. Yeah, he's _not _looking forward to this. It's gonna be so awkward, especially since Michael probably knows how James feels about the engagement. What will they talk about? Besides, James is probably gonna spend a lot of time thinking about Kenzie. Really, it's not that he doesn't trust anyone else to take care of her, but he prefers to do it himself.

"Can I come?" Lacey asks.

"Why?" James asks slowly, picking Kenzie up from the floor.

"Maybe he has a cute son." Gabby says, while Lacey nods in agreement. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan roll their eyes at Lacey and Gabby's stupidity. Those two are so boy crazy that it's not even funny. When James and Jenna first met, Lacey was obsessed with Logan. In fact, it was actually kind of creepy.

"He doesn't have any kids." He replies while stroking Kenzie's cheek. She rests her head on his shoulder. He feels bad for leaving her today, but he has no choice. His mom is absolutely determined to make him bond with Michael, whether he likes it or not. He doesn't know why she can't understand that he's never gonna be okay with this marriage.

"You are unbelievable." Logan tells the two girls.

"Don't be a jerk." Lacey retorts.

"I've gotta go." James sighs, kissing Kenzie's nose. She must know that he's leaving because she whimpers and refuses to remove her head from his shoulder. She grabs his shirt and whimpers again, closing her eyes. He kisses her forehead and rubs her back, holding her close. "Kenzie, I'll be back later."

"Come on, little girl." Carlos says, reaching for her. "We'll take you swimming."

"Don't let her drown." James warns as he hands Kenzie to Carlos.

"We won't." Kendall says, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of her." Logan assures him. James nods and takes a deep breath before leaving his room. He walks down the stairs, frowning when he sees Michael and his mom standing in the foyer. Oh, how fantastic. He gets to hang out with Mr. Perfect. He already knows how this is gonna turn out.

"Ready to go?" Michael asks him.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"Have fun, you two." Brooke says, kissing James's cheek. She gives Michael a kiss as well, then steps aside so he and James can exit the house. James is really worried about this outing, but he supposes that he'll have to make the most of it. He's going whether he likes it or not, so he might as well try to have a good time.

"We'll see whatever you want." Michael tells him.

"Um, thanks." James responds. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Any certain thing you might wanna see?" Michael asks him.

"Well, my friend Camille filmed a new movie last summer and it was just released." James replies. "I wanted to go to the premiere, but Kenzie was sick."

"Okay!"

This car ride has been awkwardly silent. He hopes that it won't stay like this. If he has to spend time with this guy, it would be great if they could have a normal conversation. All James really knows is that he's gonna be really happy when he can go home and see his little girl. She's probably crying for him right now.

* * *

"Kenzie, how's the water?" Jo asks the little girl. Logan is holding a giggling Kenzie while standing in the middle of the pool. The baby girl keeps laughing and kicks her legs, splashing water at Kendall and Carlos. Logan kisses her cheek and she squeals, waving her arms. How precious can this girl possibly get?

"Okay, I think she likes my hair." He says as she reaches for his hair. Okay, his hair is soft and maybe a bit fluffy. Apparently, she likes fluffy hair. James's hair is her favorite, though. Anyway, they've been having a pretty nice time with her. They're all wondering how his outing with Michael is going, but they've mostly had their attention on Kenzie.

"Hey, we got your rubber ducky!" Carlos coos, handing the toy to her. Kenzie smiles and accepts the toy, chewing on it. Yeah, they knew that she would do that. Since she's still teething, she'll chew on pretty much anything. It's pretty funny, though. You know, when someone gives her something and chewing is the first thing she does.

"Let's try your floatie." Logan says, tickling her tummy before putting her in the pink floatie. It has holes where the baby's legs can go through, but it's not completely open at the bottom. They wouldn't want her to fall through the float and drown.

"Is she having fun?" Lucy asks as she and Chris walk outside.

"Oh yeah." Kendall nods, touching Kenzie's little hand. She smiles as Chris and Lucy wave at her, sucking her thumb.

"She loves swimming." Logan says, giving Kenzie another kiss. She's probably missing James, though. They know that she loves her uncles, but she's probably use to having James around. Logan remembers how sad she looked when James left earlier and he felt bad. They all feel bad when Kenzie gets sad. It's kind of hard not to feel sympathetic when a baby girl gets upset, sad, or disappointed.

"Daddy should be home in a couple more hours." Chris says sweetly.

"We'll take care of her." Carlos says, shaking Kenzie's hand.

"Well, she won't have a boring moment with you guys." Lucy tells them. "Ever."

* * *

"Pretty good movie." Michael says as he and James exit the movie theater.

"Yeah." James agrees, running a hand through his hair. They walk out to the car and get in, fastening their seatbelts. Okay, so this outing hasn't been terrible, but James still feels weird about it. And it doesn't change his feelings about the wedding! He still thinks that they're rushing it, but he already knows that there's nothing he can do about it.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." James says quietly.

"Your mom told me that you don't like talking about this, but I'm kinda curious about your wife." Michael says carefully. Is he serious? He knows that James doesn't like talking about Jenna, yet he's bring her up anyway. Maybe he's not as smart as James thought.

"What about her?" James asks softly, looking away.

"She died during childbirth, but I'm just curious about what caused her death." Michael tells him.

"Blood loss!" James snaps as tears start falling. _No, no, no! Don't start crying in front of him!_ Ugh, mentally yelling at himself isn't working. Hoping to make this less embarrassing, he covers his face with his hands and sobs quietly. He feels bad for crying over his dead wife because he has a _living _girlfriend that he loves, but Jenna was his wife and Kenzie's mom. Doesn't he have a right to get emotional?

"I'm sorry." Michael says apologetically.

"I just wanna go home." James says tearfully, pulling his hands away from his face.

"Okay." Michael says before backing out of the parking space.

* * *

"Hey, how was the movie?" Brooke asks eagerly as James and Michael enter the house.

"It was fun." Michael says, kissing his fiancee.

"Yeah." James agrees. "Hey, where's Kenzie!"

"Dada!"

"There she is." Brooke says as Kenzie toddles into the foyer. James smiles as he picks her up, giving her a kiss on her cheek. He gives her a cheerful "hi" and Lucy watches from the living room. She doesn't know when he'll be ready, but she would love to marry him someday. They could get married and maybe Kenzie could get a little sibling. She's not gonna mention this just yet, though. She already knows that James probably isn't interested in remarrying yet.

"You missed me, didn't you?" He coos, cuddling Kenzie. Lucy sighs softly and waves at him, her heart sinking. She wishes that she could openly express her desires for their future together, but James has already indicated many times that he's not ready to get serious yet. Yeah, they've already started saying "I love you," but sometimes Lucy feels like James isn't as serious about this relationship as she is.

"What did you do while I was gone?" James asks her as he walks into the living room.

"Just hung out." Lucy says nonchalantly. "How did things go with Michael?"

"Pretty good." James says, sitting next to her. "He's a cool guy, but I'm still not sure if I approve of this wedding."

"Well, it's gonna happen." Lucy tells him, playing with his hair. "I guess you might as well accept it."

"Yeah." James sighs. "I guess."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	10. Being With You

A day at the park is just what James and Kenzie need. James remembers living in Minnesota and sits under this beautiful tree, listening to music on his MP3 player. Now he's doing the same thing, except he has a fifteen month old girl sitting on his lap. Kenzie occasionally tries to grab the MP3 player, but James doesn't want her to break it. He holds it in his hand and changes the song to a popular BTR tune, Cover Girl.

He looks at Kenzie and smiles, kissing the top of her head. He loves having these daddy/daughter outings with her. You know, a lot of people tell him that he should make time for himself, but they don't understand that he _enjoys _spending time with Kenzie. Raising a child may be a big responsibility, but that doesn't mean that it can't be enjoyable.

"Daddy feels like laying down." He says as he turns his MP3 player off. He puts it in his jeans pocket, then he lays down on the green grass. Kenzie sits right next to him, chewing on her fingers. He smiles at her and holds out his hand, chuckling as she squeals. He grabs her little hand and grins at her, watching as she wraps her hand around his finger. Yeah, he loves spending time with her. Everyone seems to worry so much about his happiness, but Kenzie makes him happy.

"I grew up in this town." He tells her, touching her cheek. "Mommy and I were actually different in a lot of ways. She lived in the big city her whole life, while I lived in a small town until I was sixteen. She was shy, but I was outgoing. We had similarities, though. If we didn't have anything in common, I don't think our relationship would have lasted as long as it did."

"Mama." Kenzie says softly. She has never met Jenna, but James talks about her mother and shows her pictures, which has really helped. He doesn't want Kenzie to grow up not knowing anything about her mom. If he didn't tell her anything about Jenna, it would be like her mother is a complete stranger. James doesn't want that.

"Yeah," James nods. "Mommy loves you."

Kenzie babbles and crawls onto his chest, laying on her stomach. He smiles and holds her hands, talking to her in a baby voice. She giggles and he laughs as well, putting his hands under her arms. They're having a great time at the park and when they get home, they're gonna have more fun! He's gonna cut up some hotdogs for Kenzie and they're gonna watch Spongebob together.

"Hey, let's go home and I'll make your lunch." He tells her as he sits up. He stands up and kisses his daughter's forehead, giving her a smile as he carries her to the rental car. Every once in a while, it's really nice to spend some time alone with his little girl. He knows that Kenzie enjoys their outings.

Then he gets into the drivers seat, smiling at the little girl in the back. He starts the car and backs out of the parking space.

* * *

"Okay, just a few more...Ow!" James yelps as he accidentally cuts himself with the knife. This is exactly why he prefers to let Mama Knight handle the cooking. When he messes with kitchen utensils, accidents can happen. Oh, his hand is bleeding...Darn it! He just wanted to make a yummy snack for Kenzie. Couldn't he do that without injuring himself? Is that too much to ask?

"Jay, what happened?" Lucy asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"I was making a snack for Kenzie and I cut my hand." James replies, clutching his left hand. Lucy sighs and grabs his arm, leading him toward the restroom. He flinches, but he tries avoid looking like a total wimp. It's not a bad cut. It was enough to make his hand bleed, but it's not serious at all. He would know if it was a serious injury.

"It's not very deep." She assures him, grabbing a bottle of peroxide. Ugh, he hates peroxide. It burns like crazy, but Logan told him that it disinfects cuts. He supposes that it's necessary. It's painful, though.

"Owww..." He whimpers as Lucy puts some peroxide on the cut. He bites the inside of his cheek and tries to keep from crying out again. He needs to get back to making Kenzie's snack. If he keeps her waiting too long, she might get fussy. He's hoping to keep her happy today. He would like some peace and quiet today.

"Relax! I'm almost done." Lucy says as she grabs a band aid. She puts it over the cut before putting the bottle of peroxide away, then she kisses James's cheek. Well, he didn't mind that last part at all. He loves getting kisses from his girl. Anyway, now he needs to finish making a snack for his other girl.

"I guess I better continue making Kenzie's food." He tells her.

"Be careful this time!" Lucy says, playfully slapping his shoulder. He smiles and rolls his eyes, returning to the kitchen. He grabs the knife and continues cutting the little hot dogs. Just as he's about to put them in the microwave, he hears some familiar babbling, followed by a certain little girl tugging on his jeans leg. He puts the plate of hot dogs in the microwave and presses the start button, then he looks down at the adorable toddler.

"Your snack will be ready soon." He says sweetly. He smiles when Muffin walks into the kitchen, pawing at his other leg. Aww, how cute. Kenzie and Muffin both love him. He chuckles and reaches down to rub Muffin's head, grinning as Muffin meows and tries to bite his hand. Ah, kittens are so playful.

"Aaaah..." Kenzie says. James picks her up and hugs her, laughing as she gives him an open mouthed kiss on his cheek. He loves how she has a little bit of both her mommy and daddy's personalities. It's quite funny. Her sweet and affectionate side is totally Jenna, while her dramatic and funny side is all James.

Beep!

"Hey, it's ready." He says, putting her down. He opens the microwave and grabs the plate, motioning for Kenzie to follow him to the living room. The guys are already waiting for them. They are all big Spongebob fans.

"Alright, is it on?" He asks, sitting on the floor.

"Yep." Kendall nods. James sits the plate in front of Kenzie, watching as she grabs a piece of hot dog. She puts it in her mouth and James grabs one for himself.

"What's that?" Carlos asks him.

"I cut up a couple of hot dogs for her." James responds.

"And what happened to your hand?" Logan asks slowly.

"I had an accident." James mumbles, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey, Camille just called and said that her new movie is gonna be filmed here!" Logan says eagerly as he walks into the dining room. "She's coming to Grand Marais."

"That's great." Jo says as she straightens the placemats on the table.

"Well, I've got some great news too." Brooke announces. "First of all, Michael and I have arranged for the ceremony to take place at the park. Secondly, Jennifer Woods will be doing her first Brooke Diamond Cosmetics photo shoot tomorrow!"

"If she pours hot chocolate on me again, I will wring her neck." Lacey mumbles.

"Don't be so dramatic." Brooke says with a wave of her hand. James holds back laughter as Lacey mocks his mom behind her back. By the way, if he had a choice about the new Brooke Diamond Cosmetics cover girl, he would have picked Jo. She's both beautiful and nice, not a pretty but bratty little...Well, you know.

"She threatened to call the cops on me once." Carlos points out. "I showed up at her apartment because I needed to make a phone call, but she thought I was there to flirt with her. Later, Stephanie found out and she lectured me for, like, thirty minutes. It was pretty weird, but kind of funny at the same time."

Wow, that was really random. Sometimes James worries about Carlos. A lot of people worry about Carlos. Back in Minnesota, the principal actually wanted to call his parents and have him tested for ADHD. He claims that he barely paid attention in science class because the teacher bored him. Hey, Mrs. Charleston wasn't too crazy about him either. She could barely stand James. She liked Kendall, but Logan was her favorite student.

"Hey, do you think Mrs. Charleston is still in town?" He asks.

"Our old science teacher? The crazy old bat that apparently hates my guts?" Carlos asks him.

"Carlos, maybe she would have liked you if you didn't purposely try to annoy her." Logan tells him.

"Teacher's pet." Carlos mumbles under his breath.

"Why?" Kendall asks James.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her reaction to us showing up on her doorstep." James says with a mischievous smile.

"Guys, you're really gonna bother your old science teacher?" Gabby asks them.

"Yep." The guys say in unison. Hey, they're not doing anything wrong by visiting someone. James is usually more mature than this, but he wouldn't mind "surprising" Mrs. Charleston. Come on, her reaction will be hilarious.

"We'll go later." Carlos says, trying not to laugh.

"Yay." Logan says, rubbing his temples. James knows that Logan, being the responsible person he is, would probably prefer to leave the poor woman alone. They're not gonna do anything to annoy her. They know that just their presence will enough to get on her nerves. If she gets annoyed with a simple visit, that's her problem.

"You guys are insane." Jo tells them.

"We know." Kendall agrees. "But you know you love us."

* * *

**There's gonna be a little humor in the next chapter, but there will also be a sad/emotional moment:) Since the guys are back in their hometown, I think we need to include someone from their old school:)**

**Review! :D**


	11. Just Let It Out

"OH, MRS. CHARLESTON! YOUR FAVORITE STUDENTS ARE BACK!" Carlos yells at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, Kenzie is sleeping." James says, looking at his little girl. Her head is on his shoulder and she has a pink pacifier in her mouth. She's so pink today. She has her pink pacifier, her pink hoodie, her pink shoes, and her pink hair bow. James has been jokingly referring to her as a mini Barbie doll all day.

"Sorry." Carlos whispers as they step onto Mrs. Charleston's front porch. Since she lives down the street from Kendall's old house, the guys loved randomly showing up at her house when they lived in Minnesota. Mrs. Majekowski told them that Mrs. Charleston was thrilled when they moved to LA. It's totally Carlos's fault that she dislikes them so much. Maybe she has forgotten about how much he use to annoy her.

"Okay, who is it?" Mrs. Charleston asks as she opens the front door. Her eyes widen when she sees the guys. "Why are you four here?"

"James's mom is getting married and we wanted to see our favorite teacher." Carlos says as they walk past her, entering her home.

"Favorite teacher my rear end." Mrs. Charleston mumbles under her breath. James holds back laughter as he sits on the couch, rubbing Kenzie's back. He touches her tiny hand, staring at her adorable face. She looks so precious when she sleeps. She must have been tired after their trip to the park and their Spongebob marathon. The little angel really needed a nap.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want you here, but I'm busy! So-" Mrs. Charleston starts to say. Then Kenzie starts crying and James frowns, giving Mrs. Charleston an apologetic smile before carrying his daughter to another room. He hears their old teacher asking his friends who the little girl is and Logan lets her know that Kenzie is James's daughter.

"Come on, Kenzie." He whispers, rubbing her back. "Please calm down."

Kenzie just keeps sobbing, even when James kisses her tear stained cheek. He knows that she doesn't need another diaper change, so she must be hungry. It's a good thing that he brought some yogurt in the diaper bag.

"Hey, I've got your food." He coos, kissing her cheek again. "I think a snack will cheer you up."

He scoops up some yogurt with a spoon, putting it in her mouth. Kenzie stops whimpering and accepts the food, staring at James. He smiles at her and feeds her more yogurt, which she seems to really be enjoying. It's almost amusing how food always cheers her up. Well, food, stuffed animals, and hugs from her daddy.

"You were so hungry, weren't you?" He asks playfully. Once she has finished eating, he throws the empty container away, cleans the spoon, and puts it in the diaper bag. Well, that calmed her down.

"Oh my gosh, cute kitty" Carlos says eagerly.

"_Do not_ touch Shakespeare!"

"Your cat's name is Shakespeare?" Carlos snorts.

"Carlos, shush!" James says as he returns to the living room.

"Kitty!" Kenzie says, pointing at...Shakespeare.

"She loves cats." James chuckles, tickling Kenzie's tummy. They should really be getting back to the house soon. He plans on going to the Brooke Diamond Cosmetics photo shoot tomorrow, just to support his mom. Besides, she really wants him to come. She seems so excited about this photo shoot and she wants James to see it.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving." Kendall says as he and Logan pull Carlos off the couch.

"_Please._" Mrs. Charleston says, rubbing her temples. James gives her an awkward smile and starts following his friends to the door, choking on laughter when Carlos sticks his tongue out at her. When is that guy gonna start acting his age?

"I apologize for his immaturity." Logan says, dragging Carlos out the door.

"Kitty!" Kenzie repeats.

"You can play with your kitty." James tells her, kissing her hand. "I'm sure Muffin will love to play with you."

"BYE, MRS. CHARLESTON!" Carlos calls out. In response, Mrs. Charleston slams her door shut. Okay, she still finds Carlos irritating. Or maybe she's just grouchy. Maybe she had a bad day...No, Carlos has to be the reason.

"You are unbelievable!" Logan whispers, smacking Carlos behind the head.

* * *

"She looks fabulous, right?" Brooke says. James looks over at Jennifer, who is posing in front of a white backdrop. Of course, she's wearing Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. Yeah, he supposes that she looks attractive, but it does nothing to cover up her snobby personality. She won't even date guys unless they're famous. Pretty shallow, right? James is so over those so called "hot" girls because some of them are actually kind of stuck up.

"Yeah, she looks...nice." He says, looking at Kenzie. He playfully kisses her nose, smiling as she fixed her hair in little pigtails today. Since they're attending a photo shoot, he figured that he would make his little girl look fashionable. He, on the other hand, picked out some jeans, a T shirt, and his Superman hoodie. Since he didn't feel like wearing contacts today, he just put his glasses on.

"Let me see her." Brooke says as James places Kenzie in her arms. James rests his head on her shoulder and stares at Kenzie, smiling when she looks at him. He use to find it hard to believe that this beautiful little girl is really his. He knows that it's real, though. He couldn't be happier. He loves her so much.

"Dada!" Kenzie says, reaching for James.

"Okay, go back to daddy." Brooke says, kissing her cheek before handing her to James. She rests her head on his shoulder and sucks on her thumb, while he gently rubs her back.

"Alright, you can have a fifteen minute break." His mom tells Jennifer.

"Fabulous." Jennifer replies in relief. "By the way, James, your daughter is so adorable! It's too bad that her mom can't be here to see her."

"Yeah," James says weakly as he hands Kenzie to his mom. "It's too bad."

Then he turns around and exits the ballroom. The photo shoot is taking place at a hotel. It's very nice and big, which is good because it has plenty of places for James to hide and cry his eyes out.

* * *

"Did I say something wrong?" Jennifer asks in confusion.

"He doesn't like talking about Jenna." Brooke informs her.

"My bad." Jennifer says awkwardly.

"I'll talk to him." Kendall says before exiting the room. Okay, where could James be? And Kendall can't believe that Jennifer mentioned Jenna. Anyway, now he has to find James and make sure that his friend is okay. He feels so bad. It has been more than a year since Jenna died, but James still can't handle talking about her. Of course, it's normal. When it comes to losing a loved one, you never get over it. No matter how much time passes, it's always gonna hurt.

"Jay? Buddy, where are you?" He calls out. The restroom! He walks down the hallway until he arrives at the restroom, pushing the door open. He checks each stall, finally arriving at the last one. Yep, James is in here. He slowly pushes the door open, his heart shattering when he sees James sitting on the floor in tears.

"Hey." He whispers, sitting next to his friend. He wraps his arms around James and pulls the poor guy into a hug. James sobs into his shoulder. This is so depressing. Kendall can't even imagine losing Jo. That's why he's almost afraid of starting a family with her. He's afraid that she'll end up like Jenna. Heck, Jenna had a perfectly healthy and normal pregnancy, but she ended up dying.

"I miss her." James sobs. "I miss her so much."

"I know, buddy." Kendall whispers.

"And Kenzie will never get a chance to meet her mom." James cries. "I show her pictures and I talk about Jenna a lot, but it's not the same! I don't even know how I've gotten through the past fifteen months without screwing something up."

"I don't think you could possibly screw up." Kendall says quietly. "You're an amazing dad, Jay. When Kenzie was first born, you didn't know a lot about babies, but you learned. Kenzie is so lucky to have you in her life. I know she loves you."

"I try to be strong for her." James murmurs, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "But sometimes I start thinking about Jenna and I just have to let it out! I would probably go insane if I didn't."

"We've all gotta let out our emotions sometimes." Kendall chuckles, giving him a squeeze. He feels relieved when James smiles softly. He feels so bad when James cries. They all feel bad, but they understand. He's happy and strong most of the time, but he needs to break down sometimes. It's not good to hold back feelings. Luckily, he has plenty of people willing to comfort him when he does break down. By the way, Kendall still thinks that Jennifer is an idiot for mentioning Jenna out of nowhere.

"Are you okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah," James nods. "I'm good."

* * *

**I'm going on vacation until Thursday and I will be updating, but there may be a day or two where I don't update or the chapter is posted late:)**

**Review! :D**


	12. Relaxation

Lucy noticed that James seemed tired when he got home this afternoon, so she insisted that he lay down for a nap. She ended up laying next to him and watching him sleep. She knows that she may appear a bit hard core to some people, but she loves James and Kenzie. She wants to spend the rest of her life with James and help him raise Kenzie. It's great that she has a good daddy that loves her so much, but she needs a mom in her life.

She stares at her boyfriend's sleeping face, gently running her fingers through his hair. He looks pretty tired, so it's good that he's getting some rest. Spending every waking moment raising a little girl must get pretty tiring. He seems to enjoy being a parent, though. Anyone can see that Kenzie makes James happy, despite the responsibility that comes with parenthood. If it weren't for Kenzie, he wouldn't have been able to handle Jenna's death.

Oh, Kenzie's crying! Lucy sits up and stares at James, who's eyes are opening. He mumbles and starts sitting up, but Lucy shushes him and gently forces him to lay back down. He needs to get some sleep. Lucy may not live with him, but she has learned quite a bit from babysitting has even brought the little girl to work with her. She's such a joy to have around. Everyone at Lucy's record company loves Kenzie.

"I'll get her." She whispers, kissing his cheek. James closes his eyes and nods, while Lucy gets out of bed and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway to Kenzie's room, frowning when she sees the sobbing toddler.

"What's wrong, Kenzie?" She asks, picking the little girl up. Kenzie keeps crying, even when Lucy kisses her cheek. Lucy sits in the rocking chair and cradles Kenzie in her arms, touching her little hand. Okay, how can she calm this girl down? Kenzie has already gotten her diaper changed, she has already been fed, so she must be getting fussy for some other reason.

"Hey, who's this?" She asks, grabbing a framed picture off the small table. It's a picture of James and Kenzie in the Palm Woods has the biggest, happiest smile on her face and James is kneeling behind her, his arms wrapped around her little waist. They both look so happy. This picture shows how close they are.

"Dada." Kenzie says after she stops crying.

"Yeah, that's daddy." Lucy nods, playing with Kenzie's hair. "Do you wanna see him? He's been napping, but I'm sure he would love to see you."

She carries the little girl out of the room, walking down the hallway. She enters James's bedroom, smiling as Kenzie starts struggling in her arms. This girl always gets so excited when she sees James.

"I think someone wanted to see you." She says, putting Kenzie on the bed.

"Mmm," James mumbles. "Come here, Kenzie."

"Dada." Kenzie says as James pulls her into his arms.

"Why were you upset?" He asks, stroking her cheek. Kenzie reaches for his hair, squealing. He chuckles and kisses her cheek, smiling at her. Lucy sits next to him and watches him playfully interact with his little girl. He's definitely not the guy she knew back in high school.

"Why do you look so tired?" She asks him.

"I don't know." James tells her.

"Hey, did something happen at the photo shoot? You seemed kind of weird when you got home earlier." Lucy questions, laying next to him. Hey, he did seem kind of sad. He was so quiet and Lucy wants to know why. She, like everyone else, worries about him. Maybe they obsess a little bit, but they almost have to be obsessive when it comes to him. He won't willingly talk to anyone or accept help, so they all worry like crazy.

"Jennifer just mentioned...Jenna and I guess I got a little emotional." James replies, holding Kenzie's hands. Lucy rests her head on his shoulder and gently strokes his bicep. She actually remembers when Jenna was still alive. Secretly, she nearly forgot the girl's name when they moved back to Minnesota (She feels bad! But she got really busy after she was signed to her new label), but she definitely remembers Jenna. James and Jenna were so adorable together.

"Hey, let's go downstairs and hang out." She suggests. "Besides, I think Kenzie needs some playtime."

"Yeah, we'll go downstairs and play." James coos as he sits up, hugging Kenzie. The little girl makes a funny baby noise and grabs his face, staring at him. Suddenly, Lucy knows why this girl got so fussy just a few minutes ago. She must have missed her daddy.

"Let's go, Miss Kenzie." Lucy says, taking Kenzie back into her arms. "Maybe your aunts and uncles will play with you."

* * *

"While Kenzie plays in the living room, you and I can have a little fun of our own." Lucy says while she and James stand in the hallway.

"Oh really?" James grins flirtatiously, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touch and soon Lucy has her hands tangled in his hair. He chuckles as she gently kisses his jaw and neck, closing his 've gotta start enjoying more alone time. They don't get much alone time since there's a little girl to take care of, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to spend more time alone together. It's nice to just enjoy each other's company.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look in this jacket?" Lucy asks him, playing with the zipper on his Superman hoodie. He bought it while visiting the mall with Chris and the guys. He had no idea that it made him look so appealing, though. However, Lucy seems to like. Maybe he hasn't lost his appeal yet.

"Hmm...No, you haven't." James says, kissing her again. He laughs as she kisses his cheek, suddenly noticing a certain little princess walking toward them. Gosh, she appears at the most random moments. He could be taking a shower and hear Kenzie happily entering the restroom. He's pretty sure that she's going through separation anxiety, which causes her to be kind of clingy. He doesn't mind!

"Kenzie, where you going?" Logan asks her. He stops when he sees James and Lucy kissing, jumping when they pull away and look at him with surprise. He clears his throat and looks at Kenzie, who looks from him to James and Lucy. She must be deciding who she should approach.

"I think daddy and Lucy wanna be alone." He says, reaching for her.

"No!" Kenzie retorts, pouting.

"Come here, cutie." James says, holding out his hand. To his surprise, she turns around and walks over to Logan, babbling. Gosh, she's unbelievable. Sometimes she'll start to approach someone, then she'll suddenly turn around and go to someone else. Oh, she's just being silly. She's a very silly little girl.

"I thought you wanted to see daddy." Logan says, picking her up.

"No!" Kenzie says, shaking her head.

"Well!" James says, even though he has a hint of a smile on his face. "I wanna see you, though."

He laughs and takes her from Logan, planting a kiss on her cheek. She squeals and smiles, chewing on her fingers. She snuggles up to him, grabbing a drawstring on his hoodie and putting it in her mouth. She does the same thing when Carlos has his helmet on. She enjoys chewing on the straps.

"I feel like watching a movie." Lucy says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can we watch this cool documentary about-" Logan starts to say.

"No!" James and Lucy say in unison.

"You sure?"

"Logan!" Lucy exclaims.

"Fine!"

* * *

"I like penguins." Gabby says. "They're cute."

"Yep, they're adorable." Lacey says while stuffing her face with popcorn. If you're wondering why they're talking about penguins, they're watching Happy Feet. It's a movie that both the adults and Kenzie can enjoy. Movies are much more fun if they pick a movie that they all enjoy. They all have a thing for cute animals, so Happy Feet sounded really good.

"I got bit by a penguin once." Carlos adds randomly. "When I was five, they were having a Meet The Penguin event at the aquarium. I wanted to check it out and the penguin ended up biting me. I don't know why, though."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Lucy says, shaking her head.

"Kenzie, look at the penguins!" James says, pointing at the TV. Kenzie babbles and looks at the TV, surprising everyone with a smile and a high pitched squeal...a very loud squeal. It's enough to make everyone laugh, though.

"Shhh!" James says, trying hard no to laugh.

Knock! Knock!

"Okay, Michael is at work right now, so there's no way that could be him." Brooke says, walking to the door. James resists rolling his eyes. He doesn't necessarily dislike Michael. It's just that this whole wedding thing is a little shocking and nervewracking for him. He can't help thinking that his mom is moving too fast.

"Hey, I need a place to stay! The hotel closest to the filming location was booked."

"Camille?" Logan questions carefully.

"Logan!"

* * *

**Told you I would still update:P **

**Review! :D**


	13. Breakup

"So...can I stay here? I need to be close to the set." Camille pleads.

"Sure." Brooke agrees. "Is the couch okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Camille says before kissing Logan. Kenzie starts babbling and James let's her off his lap, watching as she toddles over to Camille. She loves all her aunts and uncles, including Camille. She starts laughing like crazy when Logan gets slapped. It seems like pretty much anything can make her laugh. That's great! It means that she's a happy baby.

"Aww, Kenzie!" Camille exclaims, picking Kenzie up. James's little girl puts her fingers in her mouth, staring at Camille. Then she starts rambling, making James seriously question what she's actually saying. You know, sometimes James worries about the inappropriate jokes that Kenzie might learn from Lacey when she gets older. That's a completely different subject, though.

"I think she's happy to see you." Lucy comments.

"I can see that." Camille says, shaking Kenzie's hand.

"Mama." Kenzie says, shocking everyone in the room. To James's confusion, she's pointing at Lucy. No, it's not possible. _Jenna_ is her mommy. Why would she call Lucy mama? Jenna is her mother, but James is the _only _living parent that she has. He can't believe this. He just can't.

"Awkward." Gabby says in a sing song voice. James shoots her a dirty look, then stands up and storms out of the living room. He needs time to think. He wants to understand why Kenzie suddenly called Lucy her mama. She has always appeared to know who her mom is, so James doesn't understand what changed.

* * *

"Jay!" Lucy says as she follows James up the stairs. "James!"

She grabs his hand, stopping him from walking away from her.

"What?" James snaps. Lucy sighs in frustration and drags him into his bedroom, shutting the door. Why is he angry with her? It's not her fault that Kenzie called her "Mama." Kenzie is only fifteen months old and didn't know what she was saying. James doesn't need to take his frustration out on his girlfriend. That is, if he even wants her as his girlfriend. Maybe he never wanted to be in a relationship. Does he wanna break up?

"You do realize that this isn't anyone's fault, right?" She asks him. "I mean, what is your problem? Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because Kenzie already has a mom, who has been dead for more than a year." James snaps. "She still has me, though. She doesn't need another mom because she has a dad that loves her. I love her so much and I am perfectly capable of caring for her. I don't need any help, okay?'

Lucy shakes her head. She has such a hard time understanding James. He's such a sweet guy, but he can be horribly stubborn. Doesn't he see that he doesn't have to do this alone? Whether he likes it or not, Kenzie needs some kind of motherly figure in her life. Lucy isn't saying that James doesn't have any right to be upset about Kenzie calling her "mom." She's just saying that James should try to understand that he's not the only person that Kenzie needs.

"You've gotta stop acting like you're the only person Kenzie will ever need." She tells him. "You know what it's like living in a single parent home, so I don't understand why you would want Kenzie to go through the same thing. Jay, I know you love Kenzie, but I love her too. I honestly don't mind if she thinks of me as a second mom."

"Wow, you are unbelievable." James says, shaking his head. "Yes, I lived in a single parent home, but I turned out just fine. I think Kenzie will be okay too."

Lucy cannot believe this! James is never this selfish. If Lucy were in his position, she wouldn't want her child to live in a single parent home. How can James possibly think that it's okay for Kenzie to have only one parent? He's acting like it's not a big deal at all. Lucy really thinks that every child deserves to have both a mother and a father, if possible.

"Jay, I want to be there for you and Kenzie." She tells him. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, but I guess you'll never want that. You probably never even wanted to be with me in the first place. In fact, I _know _that you didn't. It took way too long for us to get together. You probably felt like you being pressured to date me, right? Is that it?"

"You don't understand at all, do you?" James says softly. "Yes, I love you and I wanted to date you, but our relationship isn't my number one priority. Kenzie is! She comes first, okay? She needs me and I need her, so don't you dare take that away from me."

"Is that what this is about?" Lucy asks in disbelief. "You're afraid that Kenzie will end up loving me more than you?"

She's...shocked. How could he ever think that Lucy would try to come between him and his daughter? She has no intention of making Kenzie love her more than James.

"Wow," She says softly when James stays silent. "That's what the problem is. You don't want me getting too close to Kenzie because you're afraid I'm out to ruin your relationship with her. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"What do you wanna do?" James asks weakly.

"You know, maybe we're not right for each other." Lucy tells him.

"Lucy-" James starts to say.

"No, I'm serious." Lucy interrupts. "You should know that I would never do anything to hurt your relationship with Kenzie, but you don't."

"Then maybe we should break up!" James retorts.

"Okay." Lucy says softly, walking toward the door. "I guess it's over."

* * *

"Well, Lucy and daddy broke up." James sighs as he picks Kenzie up. "But at least you and I still have each other."

"Hey, you still haven't given me a hug." Camille tells him, entering the kitchen. She holds out her arms and James wraps his free arm around her, then they pull away. Kenzie points at a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Chris made, looking at James. Hmm, she must be hungry. He supposes that it wouldn't hurt to let her have one.

"You want a cookie?" He asks her. She nods and he grabs one, handing it to her.

"It seems like she gets cuter every day." Camille says, watching as Kenzie stuffs the cookie in her mouth.

"She's a messy eater." James says, grabbing a napkin off the kitchen island. He wipes the crumbs from Kenzie's mouth, gently kissing her cheek. She chews on her fingers and James just smiles softly, watching her.

"Well, Lucy locked herself in the bathroom." Jo says as she and Chris enter the kitchen.

"I think she's having a nervous breakdown." Chris says, reaching out to touch Kenzie's hair. "And she said that James is a jerk."

James rolls his eyes. How mature! Yeah, that was sarcasm. Anyway, James is far from being a jerk. Does putting his daughter before anything else really make him a jerk? You know what? Two can play that game! If James is a jerk, then Lucy is a...Ugh, he can't say it. He needs to be the mature one.

"Oh really?" He asks flatly.

"That must have been a bad fight you guys had." Camille tells him.

"Yeah." James responds. "We're apparently broken up."

"Jay, don't tell me that you dumped her." Chris groans. James shrugs nonchalantly. She should have just left him alone while he calmed down, but no, she just had to follow him and start an argument. If she hadn't done that, they might still be together.

"James David Diamond!"

"Hey, she started it."

"Now you're just acting childish."

"Aaaah!" Kenzie exclaims. James gently strokes her cheek before sitting her down. By the way, he's not angry with her for calling Lucy "mama." She's a child and she probably got confused. She knows that Jenna is her mom, but she hasn't actually met Jenna. Lucy, on the other hand, has been around.

"Okay, so I tried to talk to Lucy and she threatened to bite me." Kendall announces as he and Carlos walk into the room.

"And she refuses to open the door." Logan says, wrapping his arm around Camille's waist.

"She's probably throwing a mini tantrum." Carlos adds. "Hey, I'm gonna call Stephanie."

"You do that." James says, resting his head on Chris's shoulder. Great...Carlos has a girlfriend, Logan has a girlfriend, Kendall is married, and James is single. Why do all of his relationships go horribly wrong?

"Just give her time to cool down." Chris says, resting her head against his.

"Yeah," James says softly. "Just give her time."

* * *

**I'm back from my vacation! It was fun, but I did get sunburn (Grrr)**

**The whole "Kenzie calling Lucy her mom" thing was a suggestion that FreakierThanFreaks gave me:) I think it added some more drama to the story:D**

**Review! :D**


	14. Impossible Relationship

Two weeks have passed since James and Lucy broke up. They never speak and they barely look at each other. James loves her, but she doesn't seem to understand that Kenzie is his top priority. Kenzie is his and _Jenna's _daughter. James has done just fine raising her as a single parent. Hey, Chris has helped him a lot. He doesn't really think that Kenzie needs a stepmother. She has her daddy. She has James. He loves her so much.

He quietly reads his copy of Pop Tiger magazine, laying comfortably on his mom's couch. Honestly, he misses being with Lucy. He really does love her. It's just that he loves Kenzie more. He has to put his daughter first and Lucy just doesn't seem to understand that. Kenzie doesn't need another mom. No one will ever replace Jenna.

He frowns when he feels someone tugging at his shirt sleeve. He looks to his right and sees Kenzie holding his sleeve, looking up at him. She almost looks worried. He wonders what she's thinking about.

"What's up?" He asks, putting his magazine on the coffee table.

"Cwissie sad." Kenzie says, tugging on his sleeve. James frowns and picks her up, confused. Why would Chris be sad? All James really knows is that he's worried about her. She's usually busy helping him with Kenzie, not thinking about herself very much. He better check on her and make sure that she's okay.

"Let's see what's going on." He says, kissing her cheek before walking toward the stairs. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he puts Kenzie down. They walk down the hallway until they arrive at Chris and Camille's shared bedroom. He finds Chris sitting on her bed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"You okay?" He asks, shutting the door behind himself.

"Yeah." Chris says weakly.

"Doesn't look like it." James says softly, sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I was just looking at some old pictures." Chris tells him, picking up a photo album. He carefully takes the photo album from her and opens it, his eyes filling with tears. The first picture is one of Chris and Jenna when they were little girls. They were both beautiful, even back then. He immediately knows which girl is Jenna. He can recognize that smile anywhere. He misses his precious baby girl so much.

_"Aaah!" Jenna squeals as she runs along the beach. James laughs as he chases after her, finally catching up to his girlfriend. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a loving kiss._

_"That was quite a workout." She grins, slowly pulling away._

_"I don't think you need much working out." James whispers in her ear. "You're already gorgeous."_

_"Oh really?" Jenna smiles flirtatiously, kissing him again. James smiles into the kiss, his hands on her waist. Her fingers become tangled in his hair and he laughs, tickling her sides. She squeals again and backs away, slapping his shoulder. She sticks her tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes. Jenna sighs happily and reaches for his hands, pulling him closer._

_She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest._

_"I love you." She whispers._

_"I love you too, baby."_

James chokes on a sob, looking at Chris. His sister in law let's more tears fall, finally bursting into tears. He hasn't seen Chris cry in a while. The last time he saw her cry...It was the day of Jenna's death. He's not too sure about what to do, since Chris is usually the one comforting him. Well, it's his turn to comfort her.

"Come here." He says weakly, reaching out to her. She cries as he pulls her into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears stream down his cheeks as he holds her. Kenzie sits on his lap, still in her own drama free world. She's quite lucky. She doesn't have to worry about anything. After all, she's a baby.

"Mama." She says, pointing at a picture of Jenna.

"Yeah, baby." James says weakly. "That's your mama."

"Mama." Kenzie repeats, only she has now turned the page to a picture of Jenna and Lucy. Even more upsetting, she's pointing at Lucy this time. James doesn't know what to say. She still refers to Jenna as mama, but she does the same thing for Lucy. This whole situation is giving him a headache.

"No, Kenzie." He says softly, stroking her cheek. He points at Jenna. "That's your only mommy, okay? Lucy is daddy's...ex girlfriend."

"You and I are gonna have to talk about that later." Chris sniffles, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Why?" James sighs.

"Because I said so."

* * *

"Is there really anything wrong with Kenzie having a second mom?" Chris asks, playing with James's hair. "I think it's great that she has come to trust and love Lucy so much."

"Yeah, but I just can't replace Jenna." James says, holding Kenzie on his lap.

That's the problem, though. James is reluctant to have a serious relationship because he's afraid of replacing Jenna. They all miss Jenna, but James needs to move on. It's okay for him to fall in love again. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love Jenna. And Kenzie can still be his first priority, even if he did get serious with Lucy. Honestly, Chris thought that James and Lucy _were _serious. After all, they already said that they loved each other.

"I know that you don't wanna replace her, but we've all told you a million times that she would want you to be happy." Chris says, touching his cheek.

"But I am happy." James says, smiling as he cuddles Kenzie. "This girl makes me happy."

Chris smiles softly and strokes Kenzie's cheek. She's not surprised by James's words. Kenzie makes them all happy. It's hard not to be happy around that girl. James does seem to be happy when he's with his daughter, but Chris really wishes that he wouldn't be so scared of having a serious relationship with Lucy. She isn't sure if it's just a personal thing or if he's worried about what Chris and Jenna's parents will think. James actually got into an argument with their dad when the man found out that he had a new girlfriend.

"I know, honey." She says, rubbing his shoulder. "But it would be nice if you would stop pushing Lucy away. Jay, she loves you and I'm pretty sure that you love her."

"I do, but we want different things." James explains. "She probably wants to get married or something, but I just wanna focus on caring for Kenzie. I need someone who understands that Kenzie comes before anything and romance can't be the most important thing in my life."

"Yeah." Chris sighs. So that's it? James and Lucy are really over? She secretly checked their relationship statuses on Scuttlebutter and both changed their statuses to "single," not to mention that Lucy posted some rather depressing song lyrics.

"My priorities are different now." James says, watching as Kenzie stands up. They better keep an eye on her, so she doesn't fall off the bed. Anyway, Chris wants the best for James, but she realizes that he's a grown man and, therefore, he can make his own decisions. If he wants to put romance on the backburner for a while, she supposes that it's...fine. Oh, who is she kidding? James seemed like he was doing a lot better after he and Lucy started dating.

"Okay." She says calmly.

* * *

"You haven't talked to James very much." Kendall tells Lucy.

"Because he's a pain to deal with." Lucy replies, drinking a glass of milk.

Okay, Kendall won't argue with that. James is a great guy, but he can be a challenge. It's great that he puts Kenzie first, but he's a pain in the butt when it comes to anything else. He can't even have a decent relationship with his girlfriend. And really? Dumping her just because his daughter called her "mama?" He's being ridiculous.

"But you love him, right?" Logan asks her.

"Of course I do." Lucy responds. "But I can't be with him. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to make him stay in a relationship if he's not happy. I may love him, but both people need to be happy for a relationship to work. I don't think that James and I can ever be together because I know that he doesn't wanna be with me."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Carlos says. "He just hasn't fully recovered from Jenna's death."

Kendall agrees with that too. Maybe James just needs more time to grieve. Of course, it's already been fifteen months, but it can take a long time to move on after losing a loved one. He was with Jenna for five years, they got married, and they had a child together. There's no way that he's not still struggling. It'll be nice when he stops being afraid of a new relationship, though.

"I guess." Lucy sighs. "I just miss being with him."

"You guys were cute together." Jo agrees.

"How is James's mom taking the breakup?" Katie asks, snacking on a Brownie Bite. "She probably thinks that _you _dumped _him._"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lucy mutters.

"Just so you know, I am fully aware that my son dumped you." Brooke announces as she walks into the room. "Now, I am asking all of you to join me tomorrow for a little wedding dress shopping."

"Why do we have to go?" Carlos whines.

"Because I need a man's opinion." Brooke tells him. "I want to choose a dress that Michael will find attractive on me. Therefore, you boys are gonna help me."

"Great." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all say in unison. Yeah, like Kendall really wants to be stuck at a bridal shop all day. Why couldn't the woman get one of her male coworkers to help her? Why does she have to choose her son and his best friends? Dress shopping may be fun for a girl, but most guys aren't into that sort of thing. However, he is fully aware that they have no choice.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	15. Shopping and Surprises

"Kenzie, do you like shopping?" James asks as Kenzie toddles around the clothing store. They've all been helping his mom shop for the perfect wedding dress, but they're taking a break right now. James thought that he would stop by the Cuda store and see if they have anymore lotion. He likes having soft skin.

"Ba ba ba ba..." Kenzie repeats, looking up at , now she's down to two bottles and two sippy cups a day. She has drank from a bottle once this morning, then she had some milk in a sippy cup and some yogurt for lunch, so he supposes that she can have a bottle of orange juice for her snack.

"Okay, but you're gonna use a sippy cup at dinner time." He says, pulling a bottle from the diaper bag. He hands it to her and she starts drinking from it, looking very satisfied. She follows him when he starts walking down one of the aisles. He carefully searches for his favorite lotion, occasionally glancing at Kenzie.

"Okay, where is it?" He murmurs. He looks down at Kenzie, who is still drinking from her bottle. He kneels down and fixes her bow, which was starting to fall out of her hair. He places a gentle kiss on her cheek, standing back up. He needs to find that lotion. It's peach scented. Yes, he knows that peach isn't the manliest scent, but it was Jenna's favorite. That's why it's so special to him.

He feels Kenzie hugging his leg and he looks down with an amused smile, taking the now empty bottle away from her. He wipes it off with a cloth and puts it back in the diaper bag, then he continues searching for the lotion.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks Kenzie. His little girl nods, so he lifts her into his arms. "Hey, there's the lotion!"

He grabs bottle, smiling as he shows it to Kenzie. She babbles and tries to grab the bottle, but he pulls it away from her. He chuckles and hugs her gently, his cheek pressed against hers. She squeals and he laughs as he shushes her, walking to the checkout desk.

"James Diamond?"

He looks up and recognizes the cashier as Mrs. Carlton, who was working at the Cuda store before the guys ever became famous. James hasn't seen her since he moved back to LA. She's a sweet woman and she always seemed to enjoy seeing Kenzie.

"Hey!" He says, walking around the counter to give her a hug.

"How are you doing, baby?" Mrs. Carlton asks, touching his shoulder.

"Good." James says, looking at Kenzie. "Busy, but good."

"She has gotten so beautiful." Mrs. Carlton tells him, touching Kenzie's hand. Kenzie babbles and chews on her fingers, staring at Mrs. Carlton. The woman smiles and checks out the lotion, putting it in a bag. Then James pays her.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." James says, grabbing the bag.

"Bye." Mrs. Carlton says cheerfully. James gives her a friendly wave, then he exits the store. He and Kenzie should be getting back to the bridal shop.

* * *

"What do you boys think about this one?" Brooke asks, turning to face the three boys. Now she's wearing a princess style wedding down with a corset bodice. So far, this one is her favorite. She wants to completely "wow" Michael on their wedding day and she really thinks that this dress will do the trick. She would like a guy's opinion, though. She hopes that James will be back soon. He's one of those guys that actually knows a little about what looks good on a woman.

"It's nice!" Carlos says honestly.

"It's...pretty." Logan agrees.

"Definitely." Kendall nods.

"Wow, doesn't Grandma look pretty?" James coos as he carries Kenzie into the bridal shop. Brooke smiles when she sees her son and granddaughter. She notices that James is holding a Cuda bag with his other hand and she feels truly amused. Ah, that boy and his Cuda products. He's obsessed.

"Do you like the dress?" She asks hopefully.

"It's perfect." James smiles. "I think Kenzie agrees."

"I think she does." Brooke says, looking at the smiling little girl. She absolutely adores her granddaughter. When Jenna was pregnant, Brooke was a little worried about becoming a grandmother, but only because most grandmothers are...older. But she loves her role as grandma to sweet little Kenzie.

"Lucy and I found the perfect shoes for you." Jo says, returning from the shoe department. She holds up a pair of lovely strappy high heel sandals. They're sparkly too, which is good because Brooke wants to have a little bit of sparkle at the ceremony. Yeah, these shoes would be perfect.

"Those are nice." She says, sitting in a chair. She slips them on, wanting to make sure that they would look good with this dress. Oh yeah, they look great. Now she just needs to find a veil, then her wedding day attire will be complete...Okay, now she notices something else, and it has nothing to do with wedding shopping. James and Lucy are looking at each other. Brooke wishes that they would get back together. They obviously made each other happy.

"Um, what do you think of this veil?" Lucy asks awkwardly, showing her a pretty lace veil that ends at her lower back. "I think it would look good with the dress."

"It's lovely." Brooke says, motioning to one of the employees. "Miss, could you help me get this on?"

"Of course." The employee says as she begins attaching the veil. Brooke watches as James sits on the bench next to Kendall. Kenzie babbles and James whispers playfully, laughing before blowing a raspberry against her cheek. She squeals and giggles, waving her arms. Brooke loves watching James interact with his daughter. He's so good with her.

Once the veil has been attached, Brooke walks over to a full body mirror, pleased with what she sees. This is really happening. She's getting married again. She was sad after she divorced her first husband, but he was just too wild for her liking. He cared more about partying than being a husband and father. Michael, on the other hand, is much more responsible and mature. That's the kind of man that Brooke needs.

"It's really pretty." Camille tells her.

"I'll take it." She says before entering a dressing room.

* * *

"Well, that was a successful shopping trip!" Brooke says as they all walk into the house.

"It was." James agrees, sitting Kenzie down.

"Hey, I need to talk to you two." Jo says, dragging Lucy and Camille down the hallway. Both girls look confused as Jo pulls them into the restroom and shuts the door. Is something going on? She seems kind of nervous and that's quite unusual for Jo. For the most part, she's a pretty chill person that rarely gets nervous about anything.

"What's going on?" Camille asks her.

"Could ya'll help me with something?" Jo asks them.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questions.

"Well, I think I might be...you know." Jo tells them. Lucy totally knows what Jo is talking about. She's saying that she might be pregnant. That's great if she is. She'll be a great mom. Truthfully, however, Lucy also feels kind of sad. When someone else talks about getting married or having kids, Lucy thinks about James and herself. She would love to get married and have a child with him, but that'll never happen.

"Are you sure?" Camille asks.

"Well, yeah." Jo replies. "I've been feeling weird lately. I feel hungry, nauseous, and I'm late for that time of month. So I want you guys to go with me next week to get a pregnancy test. I'm gonna wait another week and see how I'm doing, then I'm gonna take a test."

"You can't go by yourself?" Lucy asks.

"No," Jo says, shaking her head. "I want you guys to buy the test for me, then I'll take it in one of the restrooms. Besides, I want my friends to be there to support me."

"Are you scared?" Camille asks her. "It's not a bad thing if you are pregnant! Jo, you're twenty three years old and you're married."

"Yeah, but Kendall and I are both worried about starting a family after what happened with Jenna." Jo explains. "We were actually thinking about adoption, but we won't have to do that if I'm pregnant."

Hmm, if Lucy is gonna be single for the rest of her life, maybe she could adopt a baby. Okay, they're talking about Jo right now. Lucy can think about her own problems later.

Riiiing!

"Hello? Samuel, why are you calling?" They hear Brooke say. Lucy, Jo, and Camille listen closely, wondering why Brooke's ex husband would be calling, Pregnancy talk aside, now they are wondering if Samuel is even aware that his ex wife is engaged. She better tell him soon, otherwise he may never leave her alone. Then again, he has a wife of his own. He's probably calling about James. He's always trying to call his son, but James never wants to talk to him.

"I don't think James is interested in talking...What? Um, I don't know if he'll wanna do that...Look, I know you want a relationship with him, but it's his decision...He may not be ready." Brooke says calmly. "Yeah, I know...Ugh, fine! He'll be there!" Then she hangs up. "James, you're gonna go to your father's house tomorrow."

"What?" James says in disbelief. Wow, he sounds pretty upset. Lucy wonders if he'll ever let go of his past. His parents divorced when he was nearly eleven years old and now he's twenty three, but he's still angry with his dad. Also, his wife died more than a year ago, but he still has a hard time with romantic relationships. Lucy wishes that James could be different.

"Please? He wants to see Kenzie too."

"Whatever! But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about this."

"So...do ya'll wanna go upstairs and watch some TV?" Camille asks awkwardly.

"Yeah." Jo and Lucy agree. The three women exit the restroom and head toward the stairs, ignoring James's protesting.

* * *

**I'm only eleven reviews away from 100! So keep reviewing! :D**


	16. Someone I Never Knew

"Kenzie, get your shoes." James instructs, pointing to the shoes next to the front door. He watches as his little girl toddles over to the shoes, picking them up. He grins as Kenzie follows him to the living room, where he takes the shoes from her. She grabs the edge of the coffee table, while James slips the pink shoes onto her little feet. She's getting smarter every day and James loves it.

"Good girl." He coos, kissing her cheek. He laughs as she drops to the floor, sitting on her bottom. He can't believe that he has to drive to his dad's house today. He would rather spend the day with his daughter and his friends. This is gonna be a very awkward visit because James doesn't have a close relationship with his dad. He knows that it has been many years since the divorce, but he's still hurt. He's not ready to be close to his dad yet.

"We're gonna see grandpa today." He says, picking her up. He grabs the diaper bag off the couch and puts the strap on his shoulder, walking toward the front door. Is it okay for him to say that he's dreading this? It's even worse because he knows that his dad's current wife, Kara, will be there. He definitely doesn't wanna see that woman. She seems perfectly nice, but James isn't too crazy about her because his dad married the woman ten months after divorcing his mom.

"You're going right now?" Brooke asks him.

"Where?" Michael asks.

"Um, my dad's house." James responds before acknowledging his mom. "Yeah, right now."

"Have a nice visit." Brooke says, kissing his cheek. "And try to be nice, okay?"

Be nice? How can James possibly get through a visit with his dad without throwing a fit? He can barely stand talking to the man on the phone. He's fully aware that he should let go of the past, but he can't let go of the divorce and he sure as hell won't let go of Jenna's death. He just can't do it.

"Fine." He mutters before walking outside. Kenzie babbles and wiggles in his arms. He gently shushes her, kissing her forehead as he opens the backseat door of the rental car. He smiles softly and gets her buckled into her card seat, tickling her tummy. She giggles and pushes his hand away, making him chuckle.

"I guess we should get going." He grins as he closes the door. He walks around to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Here we are." James says, getting out of the car. He opens the backseat and unbuckles Kenzie's car seat, picking her up. He doesn't forget the diaper bag either. He locks the car and looks at the two story brick home. Ugh, he doesn't know why he has to do this. He knows that his dad wants to see him and Kenzie, but he's not ready to have a close relationship with this man. He just wants to focus on Kenzie.

"Hey, look at the pretty butterflies." He smiles, listening to Kenzie's giggles. She loves butterflies almost as much as she loves kitties. James kisses her hand and walks to the front door, slowly reaching for the doorbell. Kenzie grabs his nose and he chuckles, pressing the doorbell. He almost wishes that he could turn around, but it's too late now. He can hear someone walking to the door.

"You came." Samuel says, appearing a bit surprised. Kenzie babbles and Samuel watches her.

"Yeah." James says calmly.

"Come in." Samuel says, stepping aside. James sighs and walks into the house, kissing Kenzie's nose. He enters the living room and sits the diaper bag on the couch, sitting Kenzie down so she can walk around. She'll get cranky if she isn't able to move freely. Baby girls need to explore, which is what James is gonna let her do right now...with his supervision, of course.

"She's gotten so big." His dad says, watching the adorable baby girl.

"She'll be sixteen months old soon." James tells him. "Before I know it, she'll be two."

"Ah, the terrible twos."

"Yay." James gulps. Yeah, he knows about the terrible twos. He knows that it'll be starting soon and Kenzie will become a major pain in the butt. She already has tantrums, but they don't happen very often. Once she hits the terrible twos stage, she'll probably throw a fit every time she doesn't get her way. Nothing will make him love her any less, but he hopes that he can get through this stage without going insane.

"Kenzie, don't touch that!" He says as she reaches for a cord behind the TV. He grabs her hand and pulls her away from it, giving her a stern look. Children have no business around cords and dangerous stuff like that. He has to keep a close eye on her so she doesn't hurt herself or get into any trouble.

"She's very curious, isn't she?" Samuel says, appearing amused.

"You have no idea." James says, picking Kenzie up.

"Babe, who's here?"

Oh no...Not _her_.

"James and Kenzie." Samuel tells his wife.

James sighs and carries Kenzie over to the couch, sitting the little girl on his lap. He would rather not talk to her. He knows that he's probably being a little difficult, but he has a hard time liking the woman that his dad rushed into a second marriage with. Yeah, she's nice, but his dad still married her way too soon. What is up with his parents and these impulsive decisions?

"Oh, I wanna see them!" Kara says eagerly, rushing out of the kitchen. "Oh my goodness, Kenzie is too adorable!"

"Aaaah!" Kenzie says, standing on James's lap.

"Hey..." James says awkwardly, waving at Kara. Gosh, he just wants to go home already. He doesn't know why his mom is always pushing him to have a relationship with his dad. Look, the man never wanted to be a father in the first place. His dad never actually said that, but his actions showed that he wasn't ready to be a parent. James was a little nervous when Jenna was pregnant, but once Kenzie was born, he fell completely in love with his little girl. He promised Kenzie (and himself) that he would always take care of her.

"Dada!" Kenzie says, grabbing James's cheeks.

"Kenzie, give daddy a kiss." James says sweetly. Sure enough, Kenzie opens her mouth and plants one on his cheek. Even though she might start the terrible two's soon, she's still a sweetheart.

"How cute." Kara says, sitting next to him. She strokes Kenzie's cheek and James holds back a laugh as Kenzie whimpers and rests her head on James's shoulder. He plays with her hair and she looks at him with her innocent hazel eyes.

"How are you and your girlfriend doing?" Samuel asks him. Of course, he would ask about that. Well, James and Lucy aren't exactly at a good place in their relationship at the moment. Heck, they haven't spoken to each other in two weeks.

"We're broken up." James replies coolly.

"What happened?" Kara asks worriedly.

"We just...We just wanted completely different things." James explains.

"I know how that is." Samuel tells him.

"I'm sure you do." James mutters. Yeah, he probably does know! James's mom wanted to be a mother and owner of a cosmetics company, while his dad just wanted to party. His mom was mature and his dad was the exact opposite.

"I should get started on lunch." Kara says, tickling Kenzie's tummy before returning to the kitchen. Oh, what an awkward visit this has been so far.

* * *

"How was the visit?" Brooke asks when James returns a few hours later.

"Um, okay." James responds. "I guess."

"Did you yell at him?" Carlos asks, snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"No, I didn't yell at him." James says calmly. He has issues with the guy, but he's mature. He can have a civilized conversation with him without throwing a fit. He may feel like it, but he won't. He's a mature adult. As an adult, he must act mature, no matter how he feels about someone.

"I'm glad it went well." Brooke says, kissing his cheek. James puts Kenzie down and watches as she toddles into the living room. He follows her and finds everyone else sitting in front of the TV, watching some movie. Kenzie sits between Kendall and Logan, sucking her thumb. Well, at least she'll be entertained for a while. She does seem to enjoy movie time. As far as James can tell, the movie looks appropriate.

"Hey, what's wrong with Jo?" James asks, looking at his best friend's wife. She looks like she's about to be sick to her stomach.

"She's sick." Kendall says, playing with Jo's hair.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Jo says before standing up and rushing out of the room. Okay, she's got problems right now. She should probably see a doctor.

"So...who's hungry?" Carlos asks, offering the potato chips to his friends.

"Carlos, the bag's empty." James says, looking into the bag.

"Oh."

* * *

**103 reviews in fifteen chapters? Thank you all so much! :D **

**I would love to see more;)**


	17. Invites and Concern

"Jay, it's way too hot for a jacket." Chris scolds. "Take that off."

"Yes!" Gabby calls out. "Take it off!"

James rolls his eyes as he removes his black leather jacket. He smiles sarcastically as he hands the jacket to Chris, who takes it back into the house. Then he turns around and watches as Kenzie plays with the sprinkler. She looks too precious in her yellow bathing suit and she certainly seems to be enjoying the water. He would love to bring her out here during Christmas so she could play in the snow.

"If I was wearing some swim trunks, I would join you." He chuckles. Kenzie squeals and sits down, letting the sprinkler soak her. She's always finding new ways to make James laugh. She's so silly. Of course, she is a little girl. Besides, it would be boring if she wasn't so silly. She'll be lots of fun when she gets older. Hopefully, she won't have _too much _fun.

"James!"

"Hey, is that Brian?" Kendall asks. James frowns as two guys and a girl walk toward them. Brian? He use to hang out with a guy name Brian back in high school. Not as much as he hung out with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but they occasionally sat with Brian and his buddies at lunch, even went to dinner with them sometimes.

"Uh, yeah." He says, looking at the tallest guy. When they were sophomores, Brian and his buddies were seniors. Any lower classmen that was cool enough to hang out with seniors...According to the less popular students, they were considered lucky. They aren't really James's type anymore, though.

"Dude, we haven't seen you in forever!" Brian says, playfully slapping James's shoulder.

"Well, I've been busy." James says, motioning to Kenzie. Now Carlos has joined her and she seems even more excited. She use to be kind of scared of Carlos, but she loves him now. Their personalities are similar. They both love having fun. James supposes that's okay. You know, as long as Carlos isn't a bad influence on her.

"Right." Brian nods. "I read in some magazine that you have a daughter."

"Yep, that's MacKenzie Diamond." James says proudly, walking over to the sprinkler. He avoids letting himself get wet and picks Kenzie up, kissing her cheek. She whines and flails her arms and legs. "Gosh, girl! You can go back in a minute!"

"Man, who is your friend?" Marc, Brian's best friend, asks. He nods his head toward Gabby, who decided to wearing tiny denim shorts and a pink bikini top. Why does she insist on dressing like that? Everyone else threw on some shorts and a tank top, but she always has to be as "sexy" and as revealing as possible.

"That's Gabby." James says, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"MacKenzie is so adorable." Samantha says, shaking the baby girl's hand.

"Oh, we just call her Kenzie." James tells her, smiling at Kenzie. The little girl babbles and points at the sprinkler. So James sits her down and let's her go. She happily toddles back over to the sprinkler, giggling excitedly. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Sam and I recently bought a house here." Brian replies. "And Marc is just visiting."

"That's great." James responds. "My buddies and I are here because my mom is getting married. She wanted us to help her and her fiance with wedding plans."

"That's cool." Brian nods. "Hey, why don't you come to the party we're throwing at our place? It's Saturday night, it starts at six, and lasts all night. A lot of our old classmates are gonna be there and I'm sure they would love to see you."

James doesn't know if that's such a good idea. Wild house parties just aren't his thing anymore. He occasionally has to go to a few Hollywood parties, but that's the only time he'll go to one. Other than that, he prefers to have a fairly quiet lifestyle. Of course, it's kind of hard when you're in a famous boy band.

"I don't know...I mean, our album is gonna be released later this month and-"

"Dude, come on." Marc pleads.

"You don't even have to stay the whole time!" Sam insists. "And you can bring your friends!"

"He would love to go!" Chris steps in.

"What about Kenzie?" James whispers harshly.

"Your mom, Mama Knight, and I will watch her." Chris assures him. Okay, how does he always gets roped into doing this crazy stuff? Really, he didn't wanna talk to his dad, but he had to do that. He would rather not go to this party, but he's apparently gonna end up doing that. He wishes that everyone would just let him make his own decisions!

"Fine." He says calmly. "I'll go."

* * *

"Gosh, how long does it take to get a pregnancy test result?" Jo groans. They're sitting on the bathroom floor in the nearest convenience store, waiting for the results. Jo is getting quite impatient. She has been getting sick quite a lot and she's getting tired of not knowing why.

"Hey, I think it's ready." Lucy says, carefully reaching for the white stick. Jo takes it from her and closes her eyes for a moment before slowly opening them. She looks at the results, shocked. _Pregnant..._She's pregnant. She and Kendall are gonna be parents. She feels happy, yet also nervous. Jenna died during childbirth. Jo doesn't wanna end up like her. She wants to meet her son or daughter, something Jenna never got to do with Kenzie.

"Aww, you're gonna be a mommy!" Camille squeals.

"Yeah." Jo says, looking at her stomach. "I guess I am."

* * *

"Okay, we're back!" Camille calls out as they walk into the mansion.

"They went to the convenience store." Kendall tells the guys. "Jo wouldn't tell me why, though."

"She'll probably tell you in a minute." Logan responds.

"Babe, I've gotta tell you something." Jo says, reaching for her husband's hand.

"Go ahead." Kendall replies, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm pregnant." Jo says softly. Kendall becomes silent. Wow, Jo's pregnant? That's great, but pregnancy is something everyone has become kind of paranoid about. After all, Jenna's pregnancy didn't end so well. Yeah, Kenzie was born and they all love her to death, but she's growing up without a mom. She has James, but it would be nice if she had both parents.

"That's...great." He says carefully.

"You're not happy, are you?" Jo says sadly. Whoa, Kendall never said that! Of course he's happy! He's just nervous, you know? He doesn't wanna lose Jo like James lost Jenna. He has watched James struggle a lot in the past year and a half. He doesn't wanna suffer the same heartbreak.

"Of course I am." He says, kissing his wife. The newlyweds hug and while they do so, Kendall glances at James from the corner of his eyes. His friend has a weak smile on his face, indicating that he's a little concerned. Kendall is just as concerned, but they can't focus on the negative possibilities. They need to focus on the positive.

"Hey, I need to talk to James, okay?" He whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Um, sure." Jo smiles. Kendall motions to James and the two guys leave the living room. He pulls James into the restroom. He needs to make sure that James is okay with this.

"So...How do you feel about this?" He asks. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." James says calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Really, I'm fine." James smiles. Kendall can still see a hint of concern in his eyes, but it's probably better to not keep bringing it up. This is kind of sad. They should be excited that there's another baby on the way, but it's hard after what happened to Jenna. They should try to stay positive, though. Kendall just hopes that James will be okay.

"Look, Jo will be fine." Kendall says, pulling James into a hug.

"Yeah." James sighs, pulling away. "Congratulations."

* * *

**Yes, Jo's pregnant! I have a lot planned for this storyline, including some James and Jo friendship:D**

**The next chapter will be about James and his friends going to the party:)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Party On

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." James says, buttoning up the blue striped and long sleeved shirt. It's Saturday night and they're heading to Brian's party.

"It'll be fun." Carlos insists, slipping a T shirt on. James sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't know how he feels about this. Other than Hollywood events, he hasn't really been to any parties in a while. He just spends time with family, friends, and his daughter. Is he ready for a party like this? What if it isn't as fun as everyone seems to think it'll be? Lucy, Camille, Jo, Lacey, Gabby, and Katie are also going with them. James is worried about Lucy coming because they're broken up and it might be awkward.

"Maybe Jay can get a hot girlfriend." Kendall jokes, patting James's shoulder. Yeah, like James really wants to get another girlfriend. Obviously, he's not meant to be in a relationship. Kenzie is the only girl he needs in his life. She's the only one that won't end up breaking his heart, at least not until she decides to get married. He hopes that she won't do that until she's at least twenty five.

"Dada?" Kenzie whimpers, toddling into the room.

"Hey, pretty girl." James says, kneeling in front of her. He picks her up, kissing her cheek. She looks at him with sad eyes and he feels so bad. He hates leaving her, but everyone insists that he should go to this party. He certainly isn't gonna take her to a party like this. She's sixteen months old! She's just a baby.

"I'll just be gone for a few hours." He tells her. "Then you and I will hang out."

"No!" Kenzie whines, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, cutie." Mama Knight says, taking her from James. "Daddy will be back."

"This top is way too tight." Katie complains. James gives her a look. She's wearing a flowy yellow top and she looks cute. He doesn't know why she can't just show a little confidence. She use to be very confident until the whole eating disorder thing started, then her self image went downhill. Even though she has gotten help, she doesn't seem to be completely happy with herself yet. Well, at least she has stopped starving herself and throwing up after meals.

"No it's not!" Logan argues.

"Uh huh, sure." Katie says sarcastically.

"Bye bye, baby." James coos to Kenzie, touching her hand. She just sticks her tongue at him and buries her face in Mama Knight's shoulder. Ugh, what is he gonna do with that girl?

"MacKenzie Elizabeth, that's not nice." He scolds playfully. He stands behind Mama Knight and tries to get a good look at Kenzie's face, grinning when the baby girl lifts her head. She still seems sad, but James hopes that she's not mad at him.

"I'll play with you when I get home." He smiles, leaning in for a little kiss. "I love you."

"You guys go ahead." Mama Knight tells them. "Chris, Brooke, and I will take good care of her."

"Thanks." James says before he and his friends walk out the door. Jo is waiting for them right outside the door. She gives them a smile and reaches for Kendall's hand as they start walking toward the staircase. James suddenly feels quite protective, reaching out to put his hand on her back. Since she's pregnant, she needs to be really careful.

"Dude, your hand is on my wife." Kendall chuckles weirdly.

"Uh, dude, she's pregnant." James reminds him.

"Okay, don't bite my head off." Kendall says weirdly. James gives him a sarcastic smile as they walk toward the door.

* * *

"This is gonna be fun!" Carlos says eagerly, jumping out of the van. James stays focused on his phone as he gets out of the vehicle, looking at pictures of Kenzie. It has only been twenty minutes and he already misses her. He isn't much of a party animal anymore. For him, fun is spending time with his little girl. He really does enjoy spending time with her, not going to these wild house parties.

"Put the phone away." Logan says, taking the phone from him. He sighs heavily and follows his friends toward the front door. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling quite nervous. Why did he agree to this? Why does he let people drag him into stuff that he doesn't wanna do? He needs to put Kenzie before anything else.

"Hey, you showed up!" Brian says, waving at them. They all wave back before going to check the party out. James is kind of hungry, so he's gonna go and get something from the kitchen. Brian called earlier and said that there would be snacks. James has always enjoyed the snack table at parties.

He tenses up as he and Lucy enter the kitchen at the same time. They just ignore each other. James can't talk to her right now. He knows that it's not her fault that Kenzie called her "mom," but she doesn't understand that romance isn't his top priority. He's not ready to remarry, he doesn't want a child with her right now, and she should understand that. And she should realize it's gonna take a lot more than just sixteen months for him to recover from Jenna's death.

"Seriously, you two are being ridiculous." Katie tells him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." James replies.

"Don't be so difficult." Katie whispers with a smirk before leaving. Oh no...now he and Lucy are alone. Everyone else is either in the living room, dining room, or upstairs. He doesn't wanna talk to his ex girlfriend right now. He would rather not be here. He just wants to go home and play with Kenzie.

"I'm gonna...go to the living room." He says, grabbing a couple chocolate chip cookies before leaving the kitchen. He struggles to get through the dancing crowd, nearly tripping as he pushes through it. He enters the living room and sits in the recliner chair, watching with amusement as Carlos dances on the couch. He loves how everyone is chanting "Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!" Logan is standing next to the couch, one hand over his face. Kendall and Jo watch their obviously hyper Latino friend, looking both amused and a little bit concerned.

"He's gonna embarrass himself." Camille says, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Doesn't seem like it yet." James shrugs. Camille rubs his shoulder, sending a quick smile in Logan's direction. She finally walks over to her boyfriend, while James continues watching Carlos. His phone beeps and he finds that Chris sent him a video. He chuckles when he sees the caption. It says "Your daughter being adorable" with a little smiley face. He clicks into it and nearly laughs when he sees Kenzie sitting on the living room, giggling uncontrollably as she waves her arms. James gets a confused smile on his face, wondering what his crazy girl is doing.

"Kenzie, say hi to daddy!" Chris's voice says sweetly. Kenzie looks at the screen in bewilderment while her aunt giggles. Ah, James loves that precious girl. He loves his Kenzie.

"Whatcha watching?" Lacey asks him.

"Chris sent me an adorable video of Kenzie." James says, showing her the video. Now Kenzie is holding a stuffed duck, chewing on the foot. Lacey laughs at this and so does James. His heart swells at the next part.

"Dada?" The little girl questions. "Dada!"

"Daddy is at a party, but he'll be back later." Chris tells her.

"Dada now!" Kenzie argues. Aww, she wants daddy now. She wants daddy right now. He just adores her. When he gets home, he's gonna spend time with her and hope that she forgives him for leaving her. She doesn't seem to happy about him being gone, even for a few hours.

James clicks out of the video and sighs, wishing he could hold his baby girl. Sure, this party is pretty fun, but it's hard to enjoy when you have a child at home. How can he enjoy himself when he misses his little girl so much. He knows that he may not seem like a lot of fun right now, but he's a parent. Anyone that has a child should care more about their child than parties.

"Hey, you should have a drink." Marc says, handing him a glass of...wine?

"Um, no thanks." James says politely. "I don't drink."

"Come on." Marc insists. "It's just wine."

"Maybe I'll have some later." James tells him.

"Suit yourself." Marc shrugs before walking away.

"How old are you anyway?" James hears someone snort. "Someone like you shouldn't be here."

The next voice sounds a lot like Katie's.

"Someone like me?" Katie snorts. James frowns and stands up, trying to find where Kendall's little sister is. It sounds like someone is picking on her and James isn't gonna let it continue. Of course, the Katie he knows would punch anyone that tries being rude to her. Come to think of it, he would love to see that.

"Do you realize how much food we have tonight? I think you need to stay away from that stuff."

Ah ha! They're in the dining room! James walks into the room and finds Katie talking to two girls, probably eighteen/nineteen years old. He walks over to the group and gets between them and Katie.

"Never say that about her again." He warns them.

"Hey, we were just joking." The blonde girl replies.

"I don't care! Just keep your comments to yourself!" James retorts. Both girls roll their eyes and walk away, leaving James and Katie alone. He can't believe that they had the nerve to talk to Katie like that. She's recovering from an eating disorder! She doesn't need people making remarks about her weight.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Katie says calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Lucy is so bored. She hates wild house parties! She doesn't know why she allowed herself to be dragged into this. Nothing exciting is going on and, quite frankly, she would love to go back to the mansion already. And she isn't too crazy about being here with James either. She still loves him to death, but they're broken up and she wants to avoid him for a while. Ugh, she misses him so much. She misses kissing him and hugging him and...she just loves him. She's completely, head over heels, in love with him.

She looks over at Jo, whose pregnancy cravings have caused her to spend most of the party by the snacks on the kitchen island. Kendall has managed to drag her away from it a few times, but she always find her way back. Lucy wishes that she and James could get married and have a child together, but it's never gonna happen. James will never love her like he loves Jenna and Kenzie.

She frowns as James walks into the kitchen, heading over to Jo. It sounds like he asked her if she needs anything. Okay, why is he suddenly more interested in her than usual? Yeah, she's pregnant and they all wanna make sure she has a safe and healthy pregnancy, but she does have a husband. James doesn't need to be extra friendly toward her.

She's not usually the jealous type, but she doesn't like this at all. James is probably giving her so much attention because of what happened to Jenna, but it's not like Lucy can help feeling a tad bit irritated. None of them want Jo to end up like Jenna, but James doesn't need to be so friendly with his best friend's _wife. _

Ugh, Jo just offered him a chocolate strawberry...and he accepted it! He even smiled at her as he took it! Okay, now Lucy is mad. She use to share delicious snacks with him! That was their thing!

"Wow, the food looks delicious." She says coolly, snatching a strawberry off the plate. She eats it and shoots James a cold look before exiting the kitchen. She's gotta forget about having any relationship with him! She'll lose her mind if she doesn't.

* * *

"It's about time they got here." Chris says, looking out the window. She sees James and his friends getting out of the van, walking toward the mansion. She smiles at Kenzie, who babbles and points at Muffin. The little kitten has been very helpful tonight. You know, keeping Kenzie busy so she wouldn't miss James too much. She must have tired herself out because now she's sleeping in her little bed.

"I think Muffin is tired." She says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. The front door opens and the others walk inside. Kenzie starts wiggling in Chris's arms when she sees James, so Chris puts her down. She toddles over to James and he smiles, picking her up. He hopefully had a good time tonight. Chris wanted him to go because he really needs to relax every once in a while.

"How was the party?" Mama Knight asks them.

"Awesome!" Carlos yells before collapsing on the couch. He grabs the remote and, of course, turns the TV on.

"You missed me, didn't you?" James coos, giving Kenzie a kiss. "Well, I missed you too."

"Don't stay up too late, you guys!" Brooke tells them. "I need a few of you to come to the florist with me tomorrow."

"As soon as I can get this little one tired out, we'll go to bed." James smiles, tickling Kenzie's tummy before carrying her up the stairs. Chris smiles softly, feeling lots of love for her niece and brother in law.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	19. So Sick

At eight thirty in the morning, James isn't in bed. Instead, he's kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. He must have caught something at the party yesterday. He knows because he feels absolutely awful. He feels really, really sick. He _hates _being sick. His stomach hurts, he feels horribly nauseous, he's sweating, and he feels weak. He probably has the flu.

Once he has finished throwing up, he flushes it and leans against the bath tub, groaning softly. He needs to let his mom know that he can't go to the florist today. He just wants to lay in bed and sleep. Then again, who's gonna take care of Kenzie? He supposes that she could just go to the florist with his mom. Taking a deep breath, he tries to stand up, only to end up crying out in pain and sitting back down.

"Jay? Honey, are you okay?" Chris's concerned voice says. James whimpers and coughs, watching as the bathroom door opens. His sister in law looks at him with worry, kneeling in front of him. He closes his eyes, feeling like he's about to pass out. Chris pushes his bangs away from his forehead, placing the back of her hand against it.

"Gosh, hon, you're burning up." She gasps. "Let's get you into bed."

He slowly opens his eyes, tearing up. He really feels awful. He doesn't know if he can stand up on his own. Chris must notice his anxiety because she kisses his forehead and reaches out to him, placing his arm around her shoulders. She whispers comforting words to him, helping him exit the restroom.

"It's okay." She says softly, guiding him to his room. They walk over to his bed and he collapses onto the mattress. "I'll get you a Coke, okay?"

"Okay." James says weakly. Chris gently kisses his cheek, then leaves the room to get him a drink. His throat does feel sore.

"Dada?"

"Mmm..." He groans. "Kenzie? Baby, daddy's sick."

"Dada." Kenzie says, toddling over to the bed. To James's surprise, she touches his hand, as if she's trying to comfort him. As awful as he feels, he can't help smiling. He touches her adorable pudgy cheek, stroking the soft skin. He loves that she decided to visit with him, but she needs to get out of here before she gets sick.

"Kenzie, daddy's not feeling good." Chris says when she returns to the room. She sits the bottle of Coke on the bedside table, then she helps James sit up. She hands the bottle to James and he happily drinks from it, while she picks Kenzie up.

"CARLOS GARCIA, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Jo shrieks angrily. Whoa, it sounds like her pregnancy hormones are already kicking in. It's hard not to laugh when Carlos screams in terror.

"KENDALL, TAKE THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM YOUR WIFE!" He yells.

"I'll get it!" Logan groans loudly. "Jo, why don't you let Mama Knight finish making breakfast?"

"FINE!" Jo screams.

"She's not in a good mood this morning." Chris sighs.

"Yeah, I can tell." James says, closing the Coke bottle. He sits it back on the bedside table and lays down, closing his eyes. He feels Chris gently rub his bicep. He falls asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

"James is sick." Chris sighs. "He's gonna have to stay home."

"Is he okay?" Brooke asks worriedly. "I suppose we could wait to go to the florist."

"I'll take care of him." Lucy offers.

"You sure? You two are broken up." Mama Knight reminds her.

"I wanna stay with him." Lucy insists. She knows that they're broken up and it might be kind of awkward, but she feels like they should stop avoiding each other. They need to talk about their issues. Communication is very important in a relationship. Of course, maybe she should wait to talk to him when he feels better. Since he's sick, he's probably in no mood for talking. Lucy just wants to lay down with him and give him a hug.

"Okay." Brooke says reluctantly. "I guess we're gonna go now."

"Okay." Lucy says, reaching out to shake Kenzie's hand. Chris is holding her and she looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. She's surprisingly calm for her age. Of course, the frequent tantrums will probably be starting in the next couple months. Anyway, Lucy waves at them, then heads toward the staircase.

She walks into James's room, frowning when she sees the sick boy. Wow, he doesn't look so good. Without waking him up, Lucy crawls under the covers and lays next to him, her arm draped over him. It feels like he's been sweating. She feels so bad for the poor guy. He must have caught something at the party.

"Mmm..." James groans, rolling onto his other side. Lucy sighs and strokes his cheek, staring at his gorgeous face. He looks a little pale, but he's still incredibly cute. Lucy can totally see where Kenzie got her good looks from. If she could only be his girlfriend again. She loves him, you know? She kind of understands why he got upset, but she just wants to be as special to him as Jenna and Kenzie are.

"Just rest." She whispers.

"Lucy?" James murmurs. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to the florist with my mom."

"I decided to stay here with you." Lucy whispers in his ear. James just sighs and closes his eyes once again, while Lucy plays with his hair. She misses being able to call herself his girlfriend. She was so happy when she was with him. She wants to be with him, but she doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. Yeah, Kenzie should be his first priority, but Lucy wishes that James coud love her too.

"Why? I didn't think you would wanna stay here with your ex boyfriend." James says softly. Lucy isn't even gonna respond to that. Why _wouldn't _she wanna stay with him? They may be broken up, but she still loves him.

"I still care about you." She tells him, resting her forehead against his. Despite him being sick, she leans closer and soon their lips are touching. She's very happy when he doesn't pull away. In fact, he actually wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. Yeah, this is nice. This is really nice. He's such a good kisser.

"I can't do this."

Hot ex boyfriend just said WHAT? What does he mean by that? Why can't they do this? She would love to get back together with him, but something tells her that he's not ready yet.

"What do you mean?" She asks him.

"I'm not ready to get back together with you." James tells her. "I love you, I really do, but I don't want a relationship right now. I think you and I have different priorities and we just wouldn't work out."

"Oh." Lucy sighs, sitting up. "You know, I think I'll just let you rest. You look like you need it."

"Look, I don't mean to-"

"Whatever." Lucy replies before leaving the room.

* * *

"Ow!" Carlos yells.

"What did you do?" Lacey asks him.

"I forgot that roses have thorns." Carlos squeaks.

"You're really not a smart boy." Logan says, pulling some tweezers from his jeans pocket. He grabs Carlos's arm and pulls the boy into the building.

Camille is having a great time looking at all these flowers. The director finally gave everyone a day off and this is the perfect way to spend it. Logan actually gave her some flowers before a date one time. It was so romantic. That boy may be a little on the nerdy side, but he also has a smooth, romantic side that not very many people get to see. It's fine by her. He's her boyfriend and his romantic side is for her enjoyment only.

"Hey, where's a restroom?" Jo asks.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks her.

"I need to throw up _again_." Jo complains.

"Just go inside and ask the florist." Katie tells her. She immediately rushes into the building. Camille can't wait until Jo is in her second trimester because that's supposedly the easiest time in a woman's pregnancy. It's the "feel good" stage. You know, where a woman gets her energy back, isn't as moody, and doesn't feel awful.

"I can already tell that she's gonna be a real pain." Lacey points out.

"You have no idea." Kendall tells her.

"She practically tried to attack Carlos." Gabby says, giggling at the memory. Yeah, Camille remembers that. It was very disturbing. She's pretty sure that she has never seen Jo that angry before.

"Aren't these nice?" Brooke asks them. She's looking at some pretty white orchids. They are beautiful flowers and would look great in a summer wedding. If Camille were getting married, she would totally pick those.

"Kenzie, aren't they pretty?" She asks, holding the little girl in her arms.

"Brooke, they're gorgeous." Mama Knight says.

"I'm gonna go inside and talk to the florist while you all look around." Brooke says before eagerly heading into the building.

* * *

"How was James?" Brooke asks Lucy when they return home.

"He threw up a couple times, but I gave him Tylenol." Lucy replies. Brooke sighs and puts her purse on the coffee table before heading toward the staircase. She needs to see her son. She felt so bad when Chris told her that he was sick. Maybe he shouldn't have went to that party last night.

"Jay? Honey, how are you feeling?" She asks as she enters her son's room.

"Like dirt." James mumbles from under the covers. Brooke frowns and walks over to the bed, sitting down. She pulls the covers away from his head, getting a look at his tired face. Aww, her poor baby! She knows that he's twenty three years old, but she still can't help calling him her baby. In her eyes, he'll always be her baby boy, no matter how old he gets.

"Well, you better get plenty of rest." She tells him, touching his cheek. He feels pretty warm. Hopefully, his fever will go down.

"Feel better soon." She says, kissing his forehead. "Don't get out of bed."

"Trust me." James mutters. "I won't."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	20. Plans, Suggestions, and Secrets

"Hey, Scuttlebutter! It's Gabby! I know I haven't been on much lately, but I am in Minnesota with James, the love of my life, and some other friends so we can help his mom with wedding planning. Yep, my future mother in law is getting married! I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why I'm talking about James as if we're a couple. We're not dating yet, but we will be. He has a child and he's kind of serious, normally I would find this boring, but his good looks totally make up for it."

She looks up to see James standing in the doorway. The brown haired boy looks at her weirdly, while holding Kenzie. He doesn't even know how to respond to what he just heard. He and Gabby are not nor will they ever be a couple. Girls like her just aren't his type. He'll try to say this in the nicest way possible, but she's a walking idiot.

"Hey..." She says awkwardly. "I was just making a video for Scuttlebutter."

"I see that." James says slowly before quickly walking toward the staircase. Kenzie rests her head on his shoulder as he walks down the stairs, sucking her thumb. He has been forced to let the others take care of her the past few days because he was too sick, but he feels a lot better today. The big news? Their album release party is next week!

"Gustavo and Kelly are here." Brooke says when James arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why?" James asks, placing a soft kiss on Kenzie's cheek.

"He wants to talk to you guys about the party next week." Brooke says, pushing him toward the living room. Sure enough, their cranky music producer and his assistant are waiting for them. James frowns as he sits on the couch with his friends. He sits Kenzie on his lap, watching as she grabs his thumb.

"Dogs, you will be performing your new single at the party next week!" Gustavo tells them. "Along with an old BTR hit, Music Sounds Better With You. And James, if it's okay, bring Kenzie so your fans can see her. I know that a lot of people attending the party have requested to see the Big Time Baby in person."

"I guess I could do that." James shrugs, tickling Kenzie's tummy. To their amusement, Kenzie babbles and waves her arms. If she could talk in complete sentences, she would probably be chanting "Party! Party! Party!" It's funny how she already has a sense of humor. She loves making people laugh and she loves when other people make her laugh.

"I think she's ready to party." Kelly points out, waving at Kenzie.

"What if people criticize us for taking a baby into a nightclub?" Logan asks. That's actually a good point. They're role models and they don't know what the media would think if they take a young child into a place where people eighteen and older go to "party." Is it appropriate? Of course, people have requested to see her in person.

"It's not going to be in a nightclub." Gustavo says. "I found a warehouse, which is gonna be turned into the perfect party location with a stage and everything. People can drink their alcoholic beverages on the second floor, but your performance will take place on the first floor. It's perfect safe for the little one."

"We're even having a special child care room set up." Kelly adds. "The party will be perfect for people of all ages."

"Okay." James says, looking at Kenzie.

"This warehouse wouldn't happen to be located in LA's murder district, would it?" Kendall asks slowly.

"Of course not." Kelly responds. "It's actually located close to the Palm Woods."

"Don't you dogs dare waste the next week on worrying." Gustavo says sternly. "You need to focus on rehearsing for the show. Got that?"

"Got it!" The guys all say in unison. James actually loves the idea. Not a nightclub, but a warehouse turned party location. Once it's all fixed up, it'll be perfect for the big celebration. James really can't wait until the album release. He really feels confident that this album is gonna be a huge success. It better be. After all, it is their comeback album.

* * *

"We're just gonna fly back to LA for the weekend, then we'll be back here on Monday." James tells his mom, holding Kenzie in his arms.

"Okay." Brooke replies. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Have you ever thought about grief counseling? I mean, I've just been thinking about this. You know, I've been a bit concerned about you, especially since the incident with Lucy. I just think that you should get some help."

Help for what? James doesn't understand what his mom is trying to say. He has been doing just fine, so he doesn't understand why she's bringing this up now. It's kinda random, right? He hasn't had any breakdowns, so he doesn't know why his mom would make such a suggestion. Grief counseling? No thanks.

"Why?" He asks, becoming fairly annoyed.

"I've been kind of afraid to talk to you about this, but I think it's time for me to be honest." Brooke explains. "In some ways, you've changed for the better. However, sometimes I really worry about you. You practically threw a fit when Kenzie called Lucy mom and you can't even have a conversation about Jenna without breaking down."

James can't believe that his mom is saying this. She thinks that he should see a grief counselor just because of his issues with Lucy and Jenna? That's so stupid! He and Lucy just have totally different priorities. As for Jenna, is it any surprise that his heart is still broken? He doesn't need to see a grief counselor.

"I cannot believe that you're saying this." James says, shaking his head. "Mom, I've been doing fine, so why are you randomly bringing this up? Do you spend all your time thinking about making me do stuff that I don't need to do? I don't need to a grief counselor sixteen months later. If I wanted to see a counselor, I would have done it right after Jenna died."

"I'm just making a suggestion." Brooke says, cupping her hands over his cheeks. "Sometimes I just worry about you. I mean, you can't even have a decent relatitonship with your girlfriend because you haven't moved on. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." James insists. "I have friends, family, and a daughter that I love. I don't need anything else, okay?"

"Do you realize how much you've changed since Jenna's death? I really feel like you're still struggling."

"Just let it go." James says calmly. Yeah, maybe he does struggle, but he has every right! He hates when everyone tries to take control of his life. He doesn't want anyone telling him what to do. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He doesn't need anyone controlling him, okay? Jenna's death broke his heart, but he's perfectly fine.

"Jay, you always say that you and Lucy broke up because you have different priorities, but I think that's just an excuse for you to push her away." Brooke tells him. Hey, James way being honest about their reason for breaking up. It has nothing to do with him pushing Lucy away. He just wants to take care of Kenzie.

"I'm not pushing anyone away!" He says sternly. "I just wanna focus on what's important. Right now, dating isn't important to me."

"I know, but I just can't help being concerned." Brooke responds.

"Just stop, okay?" James pleads, putting Kenzie down. "I don't wanna be pushed into anything."

"I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do." Brooke informs him. "I guess I just get a little worried."

"I'm fine." James insists, hugging her."Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I"ll try." Brooke says, rubbing his back. "As long as you don't give me a reason to worry."

* * *

"Are any of you guys worried that this comeback might fail?" Logan asks, tossing a basketball into the hoop.

"Are you insane?" Kendall asks him. "We made an amazing album and I personally think that it will be a huge success."

Logan doesn't know about that. Yeah, the album is very good, but it might not be enough to put BTR back on top. He wants this comeback to work, but it might not. They won't know until the album is released. It'll be great if they can make a comeback, though. Surprisingly, Logan has come to really love being in a boy band. It's something fun that he can do with his best friends. He wants to do this for a long time, but that'll only happen if they can restart their music career successfully.

"Look how Lucy's career turned out!" Carlos reminds them. "She got fired from her record company, got signed with a new one, and now she's a huge star once again. If she can do it, we can do it! Besides, you guys heard Gustavo! We can't waste our time worrying! We need to focus on preparing for the show."

"Carlos is right." Kendall agrees. "Let's just have fun with this! We shouldn't be focused on the negative possibilities. Instead, let's prepare to enjoy that party and put on a great performance."

Well, they do have a point. Logan just wants this so badly that it's making him kind of paranoid. And Carlos is totally right about Lucy. If she could make a successful comeback, why can't they? And Jo's career didn't end after New Town High ended! She got a role on a new TV show!

"I guess you guys are right." He says. "Let's just make sure that we put on a good show."

"And can I tell you guys one more thing?" Carlos laughs awkwardly. "You know that song, Payphone, that we recorded with Lucy? I overheard Gustavo telling Kelly that he's thinking about making that the new single."

"What's wrong with that?" Kendall asks him.

"Hello! It's a duet with James's ex girlfriend! If Gustavo decides to release it as the new single, there will be a music video, which means that James and Lucy will have to put their breakup aside and work together."

Whoa, Payphone is actually Logan's favorite song from the album, but he doesn't know how James and Lucy are gonna be able to work together after their breakup. It'll be kind of awkward for them.

"Should we tell James?" Kendall asks.

"Not yet." Logan says, shaking his head. "Maybe we should let Gustavo tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Uh...that the party is gonna be awesome!" Carlos says quickly before he, Kendall, and Logan rush inside, leaving a very confused James standing outside.

* * *

**"Payphone" is actually by Maroon 5, but Lucy and BTR will be singing the Avery/Max Schneider version:) By the way, Avery is a Youtube singer and Max is from How To Rock:)**

**Review! :D**


	21. Comeback

"Baby girl, I know that you loved orchids, so my mom bought these for me to put on your grave." James says, sitting in front of Jenna's tombstone. He sits the orchid bouquet on her grave, keeping one arm around Kenzie. He sniffles and lifts the cover on the picture, his eyes filling with tears. It's a picture of him and Jenna while she was pregnant. He can't believe that it has been sixteen months since he saw her beautiful face.

"Look at how much our girl has grown." He says sweetly, kissing Kenzie's cheek. "She'll be two years old in March. She's sixteen months old right now. She's beautiful, just like you."

His eyes are glued on that picture. He misses kissing her and running his fingers through that beautiful brown hair. She meant the world to him. She was the love of his life. Why was she taken from him? She was twenty one years old! She didn't deserve to die! Jenna Elizabeth Harper was a wonderful person. She was smart, sweet, beautiful, caring, a wonderful wife, and she would have been an amazing mother.

"I'm going to BTR's album release party." He says, touching the tombstone. "We're making a comeback, baby."

He kisses the top of Kenzie's head. He knows that the guys are probably getting impatient. They're waiting in the limo. He just...He needed to visit Jenna's grave. He doesn't get to do it very often. You know, since he's always so busy with Kenzie and the band. He tried to visit Jenna whenever he can, though.

"I love you." He says softly. "And I miss you. I don't think that a lot of people understand. They think that I should be over you by now, but I'm not. I'll never get over losing you. I mean, my mom thinks that I should go to grief counseling. She was telling me about how I can't even have a decent relationship with my girlfriend because of my so called issues. By the way, Lucy and I broke up. Baby, if I can't have you, I don't want anyone."

"Jay!" Kendall calls out. "We've gotta get to the party!"

"I guess I better go, princess." James whispers. "But I'll visit again soon. Well, after my mom's wedding. I still can't believe that she's getting married."

"James, come on!" Carlos says. James gives Jenna's tombstone a sad smile and gently kisses the granite, resting his forehead against it. He doesn't cry like he has before. He just touches the picture before lowering the cover and standing up.

"Bye bye, Mama!" Kenzie waves. James smiles softly and kisses her cheek, carrying her to the limo.

* * *

"Here we are!" The limo driver says, getting out of the vehicle. James looks out the window and sees reporters and paparazzi standing behind some red velvet ropes. He gets out of the limo and his bandmates follow. Kenzie's the only one that doesn't seem excited about this. When she hears the exciting shouting from the media, she starts sobbing. The noise must have startled her. James feels so bad for her.

"Hey, they won't hurt you." He says gently, kissing her nose. She keeps sobbing and James sighs softly, touching her hand. They've gotta stay out here and talk to the media for a few minutes too. Kenzie won't be very happy about that. She has seen paparazzi before, but not this many in one place. It's freaking her out.

"Kenzie, it's okay." Kendall says, rubbing her back. Kenzie still doesn't stop crying. James kisses her cheek as they walk toward the photographers and reporters.

They spend only ten minutes talking to one of the reporters, then they are ushered into the building. The party looks great! James loves the stage that has been set up for them. Of course, he won't be able to enjoy it until he gets his little princess to calm down. She still seems very upset. She stopped crying, but she's whimpering.

He hears people whispering about how cute she is. He definitely won't argue with that. Kenzie is a real cutie and James isn't saying that just because she's his daughter. Anyway, he better take her to the kid's room. She'll be much happier there, away from all this excitement.

"Let's go, baby." He says, carrying her down one of the hallways. He tickles her tummy as they approach the kid's room. He politely greets the babysitters, sitting Kenzie on the floor. She whimpers and wraps her arm around his leg, looking up at him. He feels bad for leaving her, but he knows that she won't be happy being around the excitement of the big party.

"I'll come see you in a little while, okay?" He says, playing with her hair. He kneels in front of her, holding out his arms. "Now give daddy a hug."

She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her. He rubs her back and smiles softly before standing up, waving at her. Then he turns around and walks out the door.

* * *

"They're gonna do Payphone and Music Sounds Better With U?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, but I sort of didn't mention that they would be singing the duet." Gustavo says awkwardly.

"What did you tell them?"

"I mentioned Music Sounds Better With U and 365 Days." Gustavo tells her. "But I have a plan! I'm gonna tell them that I changed my mind about that last song and instead they're gonna do Payphone with Lucy. By the way, she's here, right?"

"Yeah." Kelly sighs. Gustavo didn't tell the guys the truth because he knows that James and Lucy won't be happy about performing together since they broke up. They better not start going at it onstage, though. If they do, he will wring their necks. Yeah, it sounds harsh, but he doesn't want any drama around here. BTR doesn't need any bad publicity.

"Hey, dogs!" He says, sounding oddly cheerful as the "dogs" walk by. "Listen, I changed my mind about 365 Days. Instead, you're gonna bring Lucy onstage and sing Payphone. After all, it's gonna be your new single."

James was drinking a bottle of Coke, but he does a spit take as soon as Gustavo mentions Payphone. Unfortunately, he spits all over Gustavo. Ugh, disgusting!

"Huh?" James says in disbelief. Uh, did he not here what Gustavo said? They're performing Payphone, their new single, tonight.

"You heard me." Gustavo retorts. "I want you dogs to practice your vocals while I get Lucy."

"Hey, guys?" James asks.

"Yeah." Carlos says nervously.

"Did you know about this? Every day at rehearsals, you acted kind of...strange, like you were hiding some secret from me. You wouldn't have happened to know about this, would you? I mean, we're about to go onstage and sing with my ex girlfriend. I thought you guys would tell me about this."

"Uh..." Logan hesitates. Gustavo rolls his eyes when James gives them a horrified look. Maybe Kelly should stay with them and make sure that James doesn't try to kill his bandmates. He doesn't look too happy about this.

"Kelly, stay with them!" He says quickly before rushing away.

* * *

"Alright, dogs, get onstage!" Gustavo says loudly.

"Dude, I was dancing with my girlfriend!" Carlos protests, motioning to Stephanie.

"You can finish afterwards." Gustavo snaps, dragging him away from his girl.

"Be careful, okay?" Kendall tells Jo, rubbing her flat stomach. "Go sit down."

"Fine." Jo says before kissing him.

Lucy watches them, occasionally sending a glare in Gustavo's direction. She can't believe that she has to go onstage with James and sing a duet together. Payphone is a great song, but it relates too much to their current situation. It's like the story of their relationship. It's actually kind of depressing.

"Wait here." Gustavo tells them before walking onstage. Lucy tenses up when James appears next to her and she avoids looking at him. By the way, the media doesn't know about their breakup yet. They hope they don't look too awkward tonight. Lucy loves James, she'll never stop, but it's gonna be weird singing together when she knows that he doesn't wanna be with her.

"You still mad?" Carlos asks James.

"Yep." James replies.

"Yeah, thanks for not warning us!" Lucy snaps at the other three guys. She still avoids looking at James. Ugh, she absolutely adores this boy, but she might as well let him go. He'll never be able to have another relationship. And Lucy knows that it wouldn't be right to ask him to let Jenna go. She really tries to understand why he struggles so much. It's pretty hard, though.

"Please welcome Big Time Rush with special guest, Lucy Stone!" Gustavo announces. They put on looks of enthusiasm, waving at the screaming crowd. They sit on the barstools, in front of five microphones.

"Lucy is gonna perform the new BTR single with us!" Kendall tells them. "She actually helped Gustavo write Payphone and it is definitely one of our favorites. That's why we're so excited that it was chosen as the new single."

"Marry me, James!" An excited fan yells. Normally, they would probably find that amusing, but it's hard to be amused, considering James's situation. Lucy notices that, although he fakes a smile, there's sadness in his eyes. She actually wishes that she could give him a hug, but he probably wouldn't want that.

The music begins and Lucy starts singing. It feels awkward at first, but they soon forget their nerves and singing together becomes a little easier. The crowd seems to be enjoying the song too. Soon their audience is cheering and singing along. Yeah, this is fun! Besides, it's not like James and Lucy are actually having to talk to each other.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after talking to the audience and the crowd requesting a performance of Love Me Love Me and Worldwide, the guys finally get to the leave the stage. While James's friends party, he's gonna go and check on Kenzie. She's probably missing him a lot by now.

He explains this to his friends, then he walks down the hallway toward the childcare room. He enters the room and looks around, surprised when he sees Lucy sitting on the floor with Kenzie. Okay, what is he suppose to do? Suck it up and talk to her? He honestly still loves her, but he just doesn't know if they're ready to be a couple. He wishes that everyone would be patient with him. You know, give him a little time to grieve before he decided to commit himself to another relationship.

"Hey, there's daddy." Lucy tells Kenzie. The little girl looks at James, standing up and toddling over to him. He grins as he picks her up, giving her a kiss. He finally looks at Lucy, sighing softly. What should he say? What should he do?

"I wanted to see how she was doing." Lucy explains. "I figured that she was probably getting lonely and needed to see a familiar face."

"Thanks." James responds, stroking Kenzie's cheek. "I'm sure she enjoyed visiting with you."

"We had fun." Lucy tells him before walking out the door. James watches her leave, his heart sinking. He's starting to feel like an idiot for ending their relationship. He just wishes that he knew how to make it right.

"Daddy feels pretty stupid right now." He tells Kenzie. "In fact, I feel like a total idiot."

* * *

**In the next chapter, you'll find out how successful their comeback was;)**

**Review! :D**


	22. Paranoid

"You guys were amazing last night." Jo tells James.

"Thanks." James replies, running a hand through his hair. "I just hope our comeback was a success."

"I think it was." Jo smiles.

Kendall watches from the doorway, feeling quite jealous. He knows that James would never mess with his wife, but he just doesn't like how they're spending so much time together. You know, it's been like that ever since they found out that Jo was pregnant. Kendall wonders why James is suddenly so interested in hanging out with her. She has a husband that can take care of her, so James doesn't need to do it.

"Hey, is the baby doing okay?" James asks her.

"Yep." Jo responds, touching her stomach. Kendall holds back from saying anything, wanting to quitely watch his best friend and wife a while longer. He trusts them, but he also feels a bit nervous about seeing them alone together. He feels stupid about thinking that way. They would never betray him. Friends can hang out together. There's nothing wrong with that. Kendall needs to calm down.

"You know, Jenna was always told that a little exercise is healthy during pregnancy." James informs her. "You'll have to be a little more careful, but you can come to the gym with me later if you want."

Okay, that's a...generous offer. It's nice that James wants to support Jo during her pregnancy, but Kendall...He doesn't know! He feels kind of weird about it. Shouldn't he feel that way? Should he relax and not worry about it?

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Jo smiles. "And I would also appreciate if you could give me some parenting tips. After all, this is mine and Kendall's first child. We could use some advice."

"I'll be glad to help." James grins before getting off the couch. Once again, Kendall appreciates the help, but his jealousy is coming out. Yes, he feels stupid for thinking this way, but he's just a naturally jealous person. That's one of several traits that he and Jo have in common. It's actually kind of funny.

"Have fun, you two!" He calls out, grumbling under his breath as he storms to his old room. Unbelievable! Maybe he should go out and get some drinks with Carlos and Logan. He needs to chill out before he ends up losing his mind.

* * *

"So...was the comeback a success?" Jo asks.

"Looks like it." James replies, looking at his phone. "I'm reading this article on TMZ and apparently one of their reporters went to the party. Well, the guy reviewed our performance and called it a big time success. He also complimented our new single, then he ended the review by saying that BTR is back!"

"That's great!" Jo says happily, hugging her husband's best friend. She hopes that Kendall doesn't mind her spending time with James. It's just that they're gonna be parents and James actually knows a little about caring for kids. He probably learned a lot from Jenna about pregnancy too, so he can help her out. After all, this is a pretty new experience for her.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

Please tell her that's not Kendall. Ugh, did he follow them here? It's unbelievable how paranoid that man can be. When she was first cast in New Town High, he thought that she was cheating on him with Jett Stetson. He found out that she wasn't cheating on him, so he should know that she would never betray him. Is there anything wrong with being close to her husband's friends?

"Babe, what are you doing here?" She asks suspiciously.

'"Just wanted to see what you two are doing." Kendall says coolly. This is so embarrassing. Jo hopes that Kendall won't make a scene. There's two paparazzi standing right outside the window, snapping pictures of them. They don't need any negative publicity, especially since BTR just made their comeback last night.

"I'm just helping her exercise." James tells him.

"Riiight..." Kendall says coolly. James has a confused expression on his face now. Ugh, Jo has a bad feeling that her husband is about to go into jerk mode. He's a sweetheart most of them, but he also has some pain in the butt moments. Here's the explanation for James paying so much attention to her. She's pregnant and he wants to make sure that she and the baby are happy and healthy. Is there anything wrong with that?

"Is there anything wrong with that?" James asks weirdly.

"Ever since she told us about the baby, you've been extra attentive to her." Kendall informs him.

"Oh my god!" James says in disbelief. "Kendall, I'm just helping her! Excuse me for caring enough about a friend to make sure that she stays healthy."

"Man, you have been all over her!" Kendall says angrily.

"I'm trying to protect you!" James finally screams at him, getting the attention of everyone else in the gym. Jo is pretty certain that the two photographers outside noticed too. This doesn't look good at all.

"What-" Kendall stammers.

"I'm making sure that your wife stays healthy for the next nine months! After Jenna died, I started thinking about what we might have done wrong during her pregnancy and I don't want Jo to lose her life like Jenna did! I don't want you to go through what I went through! I don't want you being forced to raise your son or daughter alone! I'm the only parent Kenzie has! I'm carrying twice the responsibility that I would have if Jenna were still alive! And it's hard! It's the hardest thing I have ever been through! I don't want you going through that, okay? I'm sorry if you think that I'm getting to close to Jo, but I'm doing my best to protect you and her!"

"James-" Kendall pleads.

"Look, I'm gonna get back to the hotel." James says, grabbing his gym bag. "Jo, we'll finish some other time."

Then he walks out the door and everyone else continues minding their own business. Jo gives Kendall a look and he laughs nervously. She rolls her eyes and smacks him behind the head, irritated by his stupidity. She loves him, but he can be a real idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize to me." Jo tells him. "Apologize to James."

* * *

"Uncle Kendall was a real jerk today." James mumbles, playing with Kenzie's hair. "I was just trying to help, but I guess he thought I was trying to make a move on Auntie Jo. That's not right, is it?"

He gives Kenzie a kiss, putting his hands under her arms and helping her stand on his lap. He still can't believe how Kendall acted today. He doesn't understand how the guy could get jealous of him and Jo. They're friends! Friends have every right to spend time together. Besides, he's trying to protect them from ending up like him and Jenna. He refuses to let Jo lose her life and never get to meet her child.

Knock! Knock!

"Jay? Can we talk?" Kendall asks, standing on the other side of the door.

"What?" James snaps. He wraps his arms around Kenzie, kissing her cheek. Why does Kendall wanna talk now? Earlier, he only cared about being obnoxious and controlling. James knows that he loves Jo, but that gives him no right to stop her from hanging out with a friend, even if that friend is a guy.

"Please, just let me in." Kendall pleads.

"It's open." James sighs. Kendall slowly pushes the door open and steps into the room, looking quite apologetic. Simply looking apologetic isn't enough for James, though. That incident today really hurt and he wants a genuine apology from Kendall. After behaving like that, an apology is definitely needed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what I was thinking! I just get kind of jealous when I see Jo spending time with other guys, like Jett Stetson when he and Jo first started filming New Town High. I should have known that I could trust you, though. You would never do anything to hurt my marriage."

"Marriage didn't turn out well for me, but I want you and Jo to be different." James responds, looking at Kenzie. "You have no idea how much it hurt me when I lost Jenna. For a while, I didn't even feel like life was worth living anymore, but I knew that I needed to be strong for Kenzie. Besides, I guess Jenna would want me to at least try to be happy."

He lets out a shaky breath as he thinks back on the first night after Jenna's death. He remembers spending the night in the hospital, so he could be close to Kenzie. It was a bad night, though. It was full of tears, that's for sure.

_James stares at the wall, tears streaming down his face. Jenna...His sweet, precious Jenna is gone. Today was suppose to be a perfect day for them. They were gonna meet their daughter for the first time together, but it's only James. Apparently, Jenna lost too much blood during the birth...and it killed her. His beautiful wife is dead._

_He pulls his knees close to his chest, hiding his face as he starts sobbing. He wants his Jenna back. How did this happen? They spent nine months preparing for Kenzie's arrival and talking about everything they were gonna do with their baby girl once she arrived. Jenna even talked about taking a family outing to the aquarium._

_He stands up and suddenly punches the wall before sliding back down to the floor. He sobs uncontrollably, grieving the death of his wife. What is he gonna do? He's...He's a single parent. He never thought that he would ever have to go through that. Their baby girl only has her daddy to care for her now. He's scared. He's really scared._

"She would want you to be happy." Kendall agrees. "And she would be so proud of you, not only for being such a great dad to Kenzie, but also for being such an amazing friend. I really am sorry for how I acted today. You were just trying to help."

"Promise me that you'll try not to act like a jerk anymore." James says softly.

"I'll try." Kendall chuckles as he sits next to James, pulling his friend into a hug. James smiles gently as Kenzie babbles, giving her a loving kiss. He may not have Jenna anymore, but he has his friends, family, and daughter. He has been through a lot, but he still has plenty to be thankful for.

* * *

**Kendall was so paranoid in this chapter:P However, their comeback was a success! :D**

**Review! :D**


	23. Back To Minnesota

"James, what happened between you, Kendall, and Jo at the gym yesterday?" Mama Knight asks, entering the living room. "There's pictures of you and Kendall arguing in Pop Tiger."

"Let me see that." Katie replies, taking the magazine from her. James, Carlos, Logan, and Chris listen closely as she begins reading the article out loud. It mentions how all was well on Saturday, but there appeared to be trouble in paradise when James and Jo were seen together at the gym the next day. According to the article, Kendall barged in and caused a huge scene, which led to an argument between him and James.

"We had a minor disagreement." James mutters. Carlos sighs as he feeds a piece of corndog to Kenzie, shaking his head. It's great that they're becoming famous again, but there's gonna be a lot of unwanted attention from the media. The paparazzi will follow them everywhere, the tabloids will make things sound worse than they really are, and...Well, everything is gonna get really crazy.

"About what?" Logan sighs.

"I was helping Jo exercise and Kendall showed up and confronted me about it." James explains. "But it wasn't that bad!"

Carlos believes James. The media always stretches the truth. Kendall and James probably had a minor argument, but every magazine in Hollywood is gonna make it sound like punches were thrown or something. Gustavo is gonna be really pissed off when he hears about this. They just made their comeback two days ago and they're already getting negative publicity.

"Look, we need to get to the airport soon." Mama Knight tells them. "But I'll leave you boys alone for a little longer."

"Thanks." James mumbles, sitting up. He sits on the floor with Carlos, Logan, and Kenzie. Carlos looks at him, hoping that Kendall didn't say anything mean to him. Knowing Kendall, he probably let his temper fly and said something really hurtful. Or maybe not! Sometimes Kendall can have self control. You know, when he really tries.

Kenzie grabs a piece of corndog and hands it to James. He smiles and accepts the snack, tickling her tummy. She giggles and smiles cutely. She makes Carlos even more excited for Kendall and Jo's baby to arrive. Kenzie is a lot of fun to play with and two little ones will be even more exciting.

"Dude, what is that face she's making?" Logan questions when Kenzie makes a silly face.

"Ah, she's just being a little weirdo." James chuckles. "But she's my little wierdo."

Carlos reaches out and touches Kenzie's cheek, laughing when she squeals. She may not be his daughter, but he loves her. He's glad that she warmed up to him. Since he wasn't there for the first ten months of her life, it took her a while to get use to him. She seems to like him a lot better now.

"Hey, Lucy apparently ran into a guy from her old record company at the party." Katie suddenly laughs, looking at her phone. "The guy hates her, she had a couple of drinks, possibly three or four, started yelling at him, and he started ranting about how insane she is. Then she started threatening him and...get this...her ex boyfriend showed up and that only pissed her off even more. This was the guy that she had just broken up with when she first moved to the Palm Woods."

"Sounds like she had an interesting night." Mama Knight says slowly.

"And to think that she and James use to date." Carlos snorts. He knows that he's probably being obnoxious, but he just finds it funny how James and Lucy are opposites, yet their relationship worked so well. James is a responsible single dad, while Lucy is a wild, temperamental, and occasionally hard partying rockstar.

"Look, we need to get to the airport." Mama Knight says calmly. "Kendall just texted and said that he, Jo, Gustavo, and Kelly are already there. We need to get Lacey and Gabby, then leave so we're not late for our flight."

"Got it." James says, picking Kenzie up.

* * *

"Kenzie, give me a hug." James says, his arms around Kenzie. He smiles at her and she stands up on his lap, grabbing his cheeks. Okay, that's not the hug he was asking for, but it's good enough. It's still incredibly sweet and cute. They're on the plane right now, prepared to go back to Minnesota. James can't believe that there's only a few more weeks until the wedding. He hopes that everything will work out.

"How about a kiss?" He suggests with a playful grin. She sticks her tongue out at him instead. Is she playing a game or something? You know, he asks her to do one thing and she does something completely different. This silly girl is messing with. She should be a comedian when she grows up.

"Dada!" She says, sitting on his lap. He chuckles and cuddles her, kissing the top of her head. She babbles, while James looks out the window. He honestly still finds himself thinking about what happened yesterday at the gym. He can't just ignore Jo. He has to protect her from ending up like Jenna. He can't let Kendall become a single parent either. Single parenthood is far from being easy. Having a child is a big responsibility, but it's even harder when you have to raise your child alone.

He kisses her cheek, laughing when she squeals. He shushes her, not wanting her to disturb the other passengers. She seems pretty happy. She's certainly a lot more cheerful than she was at the party on Saturday. She hated seeing that many paparazzi in one place. When she's out in public and there's only one or two paparazzi around, she doesn't mind. It's a different story when there's a whole crowd of them.

"Congrats on the comeback." Lucy says, sitting next to him.

"Um, thanks." James says quietly. Okay, why is she talking to him? After the way he has acted, he didn't think that she would wanna talk to him. He has acted like a real jerk. He loves her, but he never showed it. He was sweet to her, but he never showed that he really loved her. He does, but he's just...scared.

"Listen, I read about what happened-"

"I was helping Jo exercise and Kendall got jealous, but it wasn't that bad." James tells her.

"I know." Lucy shrugs. James frowns as she touches his hand, rubbing the soft skin. Do most ex couples do this? He's pretty sure that they don't. Lucy use to compliment him on his soft skin, but...He doesn't even know. He's enjoying her sweet gesture, but they're broken up. He wishes that they weren't,but it seems awkward.

"Have you been using that Cuda lotion?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says with a soft smile, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Hey, did you bring a blanket?" Logan asks.

"Um, yeah." James says, digging through his gym bag. He pulls a blanket out and turns around, handing it to Logan. "How's that?"

"That'll work." Logan responds, wrapping it around himself and Camille. James zips the gym bag back up, then rests his head against the window. He feels kind of tired. Not exhausted, but he could use a nice nap. Heck, naps are healthy. It's good to take naps.

"Hey, are we ever gonna talk about us?" Lucy asks him. "It's been weeks and we haven't talked very much. I just feel like we should talk. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." James admits. He really has missed her. He hates that they aren't together anymore. He wants to be with her, but he doesn't wanna feel pressured into some serious commitment. Can't they be a happy couple without the pressure to get married? James doesn't mind having a girlfriend, but he's not ready to get engaged.

"Meet me at the park tonight?" Lucy asks hopefully.

"Yeah," James agrees. "I'll see you there."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're all back!" Brooke says when they meet at the airport.

"We've missed you." James says, hugging his mom.

Logan sits in a nearby chair with Camille sitting next to him. They have been put in charge of watching Kenzie while the others handle the luggage. She has her stuffed duck to occupy herself with, so it's all good. Even better, there's no paparazzi here to startle her. When they were at the airport back in Los Angeles, she started crying when she saw a group of paparazzi watching them.

"Hey, let her walk around a little bit." Camille suggests.

"Kenzie, do you wanna walk around?" Logan asks the little girl. Kenzie starts struggling in his arms, so he sits her down. She starts toddling around the waiting area, while a few other people smile or chuckle in amusement. She makes everyone around her happy. Who doesn't love little kids? Well...there's Wayne Wayne. He doesn't seem like a kid lover. Man, Logan hates that guy.

"Hey, do you wanna come to the set tomorrow?" Camille asks him. "We're filming a really good scene."

They've actually visited the set of Camille's movie. She plays a troubled teen star who finds her career in shambles after a major press scandal. She must go undercover at a local high school, while secretly working to repair her image. Camille actually let him read the script and it's really good. It's humorous, cute, and not boring!

"Hey, where's Kenzie?" James asks them. They snap their heads toward him, their eyes widened in shock. They subtly look around, not seeing Kenzie anywhere. Oh no...Please tell them that she didn't get lost.

"Oh..." Camille says nervously.

"Where is she?" James asks worriedly. "Oh no, you lost her?"

"Look, we can find her!" Logan insists. They better find her! She's sixteen months old! No sixteen month old child needs to be wondering an airport alone. That's why they need to find that child and make sure that she stays safe and happy. She needs to be with them, not all alone with no one to take care of her.

Once they find her, James is definitely gonna kill him. He and Camille are in so much trouble.

* * *

**James and Kendall's argument made the tabloids and Kenzie is wandering around the airport (Sounds like she got a little too curious)**

**Next chapter, Kenzie will be found (Don't wanna spoil anything, but I don't wanna worry you either), then James and Lucy will discuss the future of their relationship)**

**Review! :D**


	24. Making It Right

"You lost my daughter?" James yells.

"Look, she couldn't have gotten too far." Camille says calmly. James frantically looks at his surroundings. Where's Kenzie? Where did his baby girl go? He cannot believe that Logan and Camille lost her! He knows that they didn't mean to, but he's still pissed off. Kenzie is sixteen months old! She has no business wandering around a crowded airport by herself. He wants his daughter back!

"Let's find her!" Chris says anxiously. James smacks Logan behind the head before walking away. He looks around and searches for his baby girl. He's not gonna cry, even though he really wants to. What if she gets hurt? What if she gets kidnapped? He's freaking out! It's understandable, right? His daughter is missing! He suddenly feels sick to his stomach. He needs to find Kenzie right now. He needs to!

"We're sorry, okay?" Logan pleads.

"Fine! Just help me find her!" James snaps, searching the airport. He shrieks when someone taps his shoulder, whipping around to face an elderly woman. She's probably in her early sixties. And she's holding Kenzie!

"Is she yours?" The woman asks coolly.

"Yeah." James breathes a sigh of relief, taking his daughter from her. "MacKenzie Elizabeth, don't you ever do that again!"

"You really should pay more attention." The woman warms him before walking away, mumbling under her breath. "Some people have no business raising children."

James frowns as he touches Kenzie's hand, kissing her cheek. He's glad it didn't take long to find her, but he finds that woman's last comment offensive. James does everything he can to be a good parent for Kenzie. He has had so many people tell him what a great dad he is, so he doesn't see how one incident makes him a bad father.

"So...should we start running?" Logan asks with a nervous laugh.

"I'll take care of you two later." James mutters, sighing as Kenzie touches his face. He can't even be mad at her. Yeah, she nearly scared him to death, but she knows how to make him feel better.

"Hey, you found her!" Kendall says in relief, running up to him.

"Yeah." James replies, kissing Kenzie's nose.

"Way to go, Logan!" Carlos snaps.

"Don't get mad at me!" Logan retorts. "At least we found her!"

"Uh, no, the bitter old lady found her!" James interrupts. That doesn't stop Carlos and Logan from arguing. They start yelling at each other, making a huge scene. James isn't even gonna bother stopping them. He's too exausted to mess with them right now. He wants to go home and take a nap.

* * *

"You scared me, missy." James scolds, touching Kenzie's hand. "And I am gonna have a serious talk with Logan and Camille later!"

Lucy watches from the doorway as Kenzie stares at James. Yeah, that was a scary incident at the airport. They're all just glad that the old lady found her. Lucy doesn't like what the woman said about James, though. "Some people have no business raising children!" Really? James is an amazing dad and it's not his fault that Kenzie got lost.

"You got a little too curious, didn't you?" James says, lifting his baby girl into his arms. Lucy smiles softly as he kisses Kenzie's cheek, falling more in love with him. Gosh, he's perfect. She needs to get him back. He may be stubborn and have commitment issues, but he's everything that Lucy could ever want in a guy. They may not have a perfect relationship, but it doesn't matter to Lucy. As long as they're together, she'll be happy.

"Seriously, you're like Carlos." He mumbles. "He always found himself in situations like this when he was little. Next thing I know, you're gonna be bungee jumping off the room and eating corndogs until you throw up."

"She might." Lucy agrees, entering the room.

"I don't even wanna think about it." James chuckles. Lucy plays with his hair, staring at his face. He's too cute. She has seen a lot of cute guys, but there's something very special about James Diamond. Maybe it's the smile? His laugh? His personality? Chances are, it's probably all three.

"Did you wanna meet me at the park?" She asks him, kissing his shoulder. "So we can talk?"

"Yeah." James nods, cuddling Kenzie. Lucy smiles and takes her from him, hugging the adorable toddler. It's time for them to talk about their relationship. It has been weeks since their breakup and it's time for them to work it out.

* * *

"Okay, let's talk!" James says as he and Lucy sit on the grass.

"Well, I guess I thought we could talk about our relationship." Lucy replies, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really miss being with you. Yeah, we had our problems, but I think we could make it work. Couples that really love each other can work through anything, even if it is a little hard. I know that I love you and I hope that you feel the same way about me."

James does feel the same way! He loves Lucy! He just wants her to understand that he's not ready for marriage or more kids. He's still grieving Jenna's death and although he may be ready for a girlfriend, he's not ready for a new wife. He hopes that Lucy will understand and accept that. He wants them to be together, but he doesn't wanna feel pressured about anything.

"I do feel the same way." He says, keeping his arms around Kenzie. "I wanna make it work, okay? But I don't wanna feel like I'm being pressured to propose or anything. I'm not ready for that."

"I know." Lucy responds, touching his cheek. He closes his eyes upon feeling her touch. He has missed spending time with her, you know? He feels so stupid for breaking up with her, but it's just that he freaked out. They were arguing and he said something he didn't mean to say. He wishes that he could take it back.

"Can you try to understand that Kenzie is my first priority? Our relationship can't be the most important thing in my life." He tells her.

"I get it." Lucy agrees, gently grabbing his face. She pulls him closer until their noses are touching. He looks into her eyes and she looks into his. Slowly, they lean in for a kiss. James closes his eyes, while Lucy plays with the hair on the back of his neck. He use to love when Jenna did that.

They get so close to making out when Kenzie suddenly squeals, interrupting them. She must not care about seeing her daddy and Lucy doing that. Would it be okay if James laughed really hard right? Because Kenzie is being absolutely hilarious right now.

"Okay," Lucy laughs. "You've gotta promise me something too."

"Like what?" James grins.

"That you won't be all paranoid." Lucy tells him. "I'm never gonna come between you and Kenzie, okay?"

"Okay." James smiles as Lucy suddenly kisses him again. Now that they've taken care of that, everything can go back to normal. No breakups, no fights, no jealousy, no awkwardness, no drama! Yeah, James and Lucy both like the sound of that. Drama is the last thing they want.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed it:) And there's gonna be some dramatic stuff coming up;)**

**Review! :D**


	25. Help

"Kenzie, time for bed." James says, walking into the living room. Kenzie just shakes her head in response. Is she serious? She needs to get some sleep! He doesn't know why she makes bedtime so difficult. For some reason, this girl does not like being told that it's time for bed. She'll gladly argue with him on that. It's a good thing that he's so good at staying calm. Otherwise, he would have gone insane by now.

"MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond, come here." He says sternly. Kenzie whines and stands up, hiding behind the couch. "Ugh, you are being such a pain in the butt!"

He walks behind the couch and gives her a stern look, his eyes widening when she sticks her tongue out at him. Unbelievable! He's tired and he can't go to sleep until Kenzie does. He's gotta get her to bed, but she obviously doesn't want that to happen. Well, she's going to bed whether she likes it or not. Before she can run away, he picks her up. She starts sobbing and squirming in his arms, but he refuses to give in. He was hoping that they could avoid any tantrums.

"I'm tired, but I can't go to sleep until you're in your crib." He mutters, carrying her into the nursery. She wails as he lowers her into the crib. He groans in frustration, staring at the sobbing little girl. How can he calm her down?

He sighs and picks her up, carrying her over to the rocking chair. He sits down and cradles her in his arms, humming the tune to "Worldwide." He kisses her forehead and strokes her head, relieved when her crying stops. She's probably more tired than she wants to admit. He always manages to find a way to calm her down, though.

"Go to sleep, baby." He whispers, watching as her eyes close. He gives her another kiss, then takes her back to the crib. He puts her down and pulls the blanket over her tired body. Just as he starts to exit the room, something weird happens. He feels a slight pain in his chest, accompanied by dizziness. That's weird...This has never happened before.

He winces and closes the door before lowering himself to the floor. He doesn't feel so good. His chest really hurts and he feels like he's gonna pass out. He'll text Lucy. He could get Logan, but he would suggest going to the hospital and James doesn't wanna do that.

He holds back a pained whimper, pulling his phone from his jeans pocket. He takes a deep breath and texts Lucy, telling her to come upstairs to the nursery. Once he has done that, he pulls himself off the floor and walks over to the rocking chair, sitting down. He must be coming down with something.

"Jay? Are you okay?"

James looks up as Lucy enters the room.

"Yeah, but my chest hurts and I feel dizzy." He whispers, closing his eyes.

"Oh my...Jay, maybe we should get you to the hospital." Lucy says, kneeling in front of him.

"No...aaah..." James squints his eyes as he slowly stands up. "I'm fine."

Before he can say anything else, he collapses to the floor and everything fades to black.

* * *

When he wakes up, Lucy is holding his right hand, his mom is playing with his hair, and Chris is sitting in front of him with her hand on his knee. What happened? Wait...He's remembering a little bit. Ugh, he's too tired to think about it. He kind of knows what happened and why he's laying in a hospital bed, but it's really confusing. He doesn't know why he passed out. He just knows that he passed out. The reason? He has no idea.

"Hi, baby." Brooke says softly.

"Jay, do you remember what happened?" Chris asks him.

"Yeah, I was putting Kenzie to bed, then my chest started hurting and I felt dizzy, then I fainted." James murmurs. Aren't they gonna tell him why this happened? Because it's awfully confusing and he would really like an explanation. Oh, he hopes that he didn't have a heart attack. Why would that happen, though? There's no way thata heart attack caused this.

"Honey, your doctor couldn't find anything physically wrong with you, but we talked to him and he believes that stress caused this." Brooke tells him. James laughs in amusement. Stress? That's insane. He's not stressed.

"Stressed? Why would I be stressed?"

"Jay, you're in a very famous boy band, you're raising a child as a single parent, and your wife passed away." Lucy says gently. James rolls onto his side and closes his eyes, trying to block it all out. He doesn't need anyone reminding him about Jenna's death and the fact that he's raising their daughter alone. He doesn't wanna hear it.

"Stress landed you in the hospital and that's exactly why I'm making an appointment with a grief counselor.

Is she serious? Why would she wanna force him to see a grief counselor? If he sees one, he'll have to talk about Jenna and that's the last thing he wants to do. He doesn't understand why his mom can't respect his feelings.

"We're doing what's best for you." Chris explains. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, so we're gonna help you."

"Doing what to myself?" James mutters.

"Stressing yourself out." Chris replies, stroking his cheek. "You need to let us help you."

"She's right." Lucy agrees. James sighs and looks at his girlfriend, frowning. He soon starts to feel drowsy and he begins drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I don't think Daddy is happy about Grandma making him go to counseling." Lucy says, bouncing Kenzie on her lap. She's sitting by James's bed, staring at her sleeping boyfriend. She agrees with Chris and his mom. He can't keep stressing out so much, you know? Obviously, it caught up to him, so it's time for him to get help. They're always worried about him and they're tired of it. Something must be done.

"Dada!" Kenzie says, staring at James. That's when James wakes up, looking at them with tired eyes. While he was still passed out, his mom put a grey hoodie and a black pull over hat on him, since hospitals can get fairly cold. He looks very sweet and adorable, yet tired. Sometimes it's almost scary how much he has changed.

"Mmmm," He groans. "Hey."

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims, pointing at her daddy. James smiles softly and rolls onto his back, holding out his hand. Lucy places Kenzie in his arms and he cuddles his precious daughter, laughing as he kisses her cheek. She's good at cheering him up. Apparently, she was being difficult when it was time for bed, but she seems to be in a much better mood now.

"You should be sleeping." He tells the little girl, kissing her nose.

"I guess she wasn't tired anymore." Lucy shrugs, standing up and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touch and Lucy finds herself sitting on the bed. She stops when she feels Kenzie grabbing a strand of her hair, carefully removing it from the girl's grip.

"Hey, do I really have to visit a grief counselor?" James asks quietly.

"It's for your own good." Lucy tells him, rubbing his shoulder. "You need help, okay? You may not think that you need it, but you do."

"But-"

"Shhh," Lucy whispers, kissing him again. "Don't talk."

* * *

**Review! :D**


	26. Help Gone Wrong

"Still mad at us?" Lucy asks.

"Yep." James replies. He's sitting on the floor of the counseling office with Kenzie, playing with some building blocks. She grabs a blue one and hands it to him, smiling cutely. He grins and reaches out to her, stroking her cheek. If he has to talk to this woman, he's taking Kenzie in the room with him because he doesn't know how he'll get through this without her. He knows that they'll end up talking about Jenna and Kenzie is the only thing that will be able to keep him calm.

"Honey, we're doing what's best for you." Brooke explains gently. James sighs heavily and hands a block to Kenzie, watching as she adds it to the stack. He chuckles when she knocks it over. He wishes they were in her nursery, instead of a waiting room for a counselor. He doesn't see why he should be forced to visit a grief counselor. At twenty three, he should really be allowed to make his own decisions.

"Kenzie, come here." He says, holding out his hand. Kenzie toddles over to him and squeals, falling into his arms. He picks her up and kisses her cheek, looking at the door leading to Doctor Ryan's office. He's gonna let this woman know that he was brought here against his will. For the past sixteen months, the last thing he has wanted to do is discuss Jenna. Now he's being forced to do it.

"It won't be that bad." Lucy says as she kneels behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"How do you know?" James mumbles. Lucy kisses his cheek and he rolls his eyes, holding Kenzie against his chest. He really doesn't wanna do this. If he hadn't passed out the other night, he wouldn't be doing this right now. It's stupid that he's being forced to talk to a complete stranger about his problems.

"James Diamond?" A brown haired woman, somewhere in her early to mid fifties, questions.

"That's me." James sighs.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Evans." The woman says, shaking his hand. "Come with me."

With one last look at Lucy and Brooke, James follows Doctor Evans through a doorway and down the hall to her office.

* * *

"When I talked to your mom on the phone, she mentioned that you had been in the hospital." Doctor Evans says as they enter her office.

"Yeah." James responds, sitting on the couch. "I was experiencing chest pain and dizziness, which my doctor said was caused by stress. That's why my mom called you."

"Judging by what Brooke told me, it sounds like you've been through a lot." Doctor Evans tells him.

"Yeah." James says softly. He has a feeling that the conversation is gonna turn to Jenna soon. He wishes that he could talk about her without breaking down, but he can't. Her death broke his heart and he doesn't think that it can ever be fixed. He wants her back so much. He wants to hold her, kiss her, and just love her.

"Why don't you tell me a little about what has been bothering you?" Doctor Evans suggests

"I'm a single parent, my wife is dead, and I'm also busy with my band." James explains. "If Jenna was still here, I probably wouldn't be so stressed out. When I would get stressed, she would make me sit down and she would rub my shoulders. She was always really good at making me feel better."

He looks at Kenzie, who is staring right at him. He sighs softly and kisses her forehead, touching her little hand. He smiles and tickles her tummy, while she giggles. She doesn't seem to care about this meeting at all. She's living in her own babyish world. James is glad that she isn't able to experience true heartbreak yet.

"Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened to Jenna?" Doctor Evans asks him. Oh, here we go. James knew that this was gonna happen. This is exactly why he didn't wanna do this. Does anyone really think that he feels comfortable talking about every bad thing that has happened in the past year and a half? Well, he doesn't!

"She died as soon as Kenzie was born." He murmurs. "We had only been married for nine months, we spent those months being so excited to meet our little girl, preparing for her arrival, but as soon as she was born, Jenna was gone. The doctors said that she died from too much blood loss."

Doctor Evans hands him a box of tissues when a single tear falls down his cheeks. He takes a tissue and wipes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible, so he can go home and get his mind off of everything that has happened. He might even take Kenzie for a swim later.

"And I understand that you-"

"No!" James snaps. "Don't say that you understand! _No one _understands what I've been through! You can't know how bad it hurts to lose the person that you were suppose to spend the rest of your life with! I lost the love of my life! And she died on the day that was suppose to be celebrated! It was so suppose to be the best day of our lives, but Jenna was taken away! A few days later, we were at her _funeral_!"

He can't talk anymore, so he just bursts into tears. He buries his face in Kenzie's hair and sobs, shaking lightly. He hears footsteps, followed by the door opening. Maybe Doctor Evans is gonna get Lucy or his mom. He needs someone to hold him.

He continues sobbing, holding onto his little girl. He tries to stop crying when she grabs his face, but it's too hard. He keeps crying, even when he hears the door opening again. Suddenly, he feels arms wrapping around him. Another hand is rubbing his back, then he hears Lucy and his mom talking to him.

"Let's get you home." Lucy whispers. "I think a nap will make you feel better."

* * *

"They started talking about Jenna and he started crying." Lucy tells the guys, looking at her sleeping boyfriend.

"I wish there was something we could do." Carlos says softly.

"Right now, he just needs to get some rest." Logan murmurs.

"He's probably exhausted." Kendall agrees as he, Carlos, and Logan exit James's bedroom. Lucy stays where she is and watches James, who has Kenzie sleeping next to him. She feels so bad about the appointment today. When they left, he told her and his mom that he didn't wanna go back. They told him that he didn't have to. They'll just have to find another way to help him with his stress.

"I wish I knew how to help you." She whispers, crawling onto the bed. She kisses his shoulder and rubs his bicep, listening to his soft breathing. She hopes that they'll be able to do _something _to help him. She feels bad that they made him go to that counselor, but she and his mom just thought that it would help him. They were apparently very wrong.

"I hate that you have to struggle so much." She says quietly, rubbing his side. James deserves to be happy. If there was something Lucy could do, she would do it. Sadly, she doesn't know what to do. Until she figures something out, all she can do is sit back and watch his pain. It's not fair, though! James shouldn't have to be hurting so much.

"I'll figure something out." She murmurs, kissing the side of his neck. "I'm gonna do what I can to make it all better, okay? You can trust me."

She didn't think that counseling would upset him so much. It was suppose to help him, you know? Instead, he ended up feeling worse. Lucy knows that this was only the first appointment, but she can't help thinking that future appointments would be just as hard for him. But it's settled! No more counseling appointments for James.

"You're not alone." She tells him. "We're all supporting you."

* * *

**James's appointment didn't turn out so well, but now Lucy wants to help him herself! Will she be able to do it? (It won't be easy!)**

**Review! :D**


	27. Figure It Out

"That counseling appointment was a terrible idea." James mutters, handing Kenzie an animal cracker. He just woke up from his nap and, although he's rested, he's still upset. He hates that he ever had to talk to that woman. He's not ready to talk to a complete stranger about Jenna. He's really not ready to have a conversation about Jenna with anyone. He wants his family and friends to respect that.

"At least you're happy." He says with a soft smile, giving her another cracker. She puts it in her mouth before crawling closer to James. He touches her cheek, watching as she stands up. Despite how stressful these past few days have been, she's still in a good mood. James wishes that he could be like her. She only gets upset when she's hungry or tired.

"I love you, baby girl." He coos, giving her a kiss. She smiles and looks around the room, while James laughs. She is such a happy little girl. He tickles her sides and she squeals. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, talking to her in a baby voice. She grabs his face and he grins at her, laughing softly.

"Hey, you're up." Mama Knight says, standing in the doorway. James sighs softly and fixes Kenzie's bow, pulling her into his arms. Mama Knight walks over to the bed and sits next to him, pulling him into a hug. He rests his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"We're sorry about the appointment." She tells him. "We just wanna help you."

"I know, but I-"

"You know, sometimes I find myself looking back to the days when you boys were little." Mama Knight says quietly. "I remember how you spent so much time over at our house, especially when your mom was working. You were a special boy, even though you were a tad bit obsessed with girls and your appearance. Over the years, I watched you grow so much and I am so proud of the man that you've become. That's exactly why you deserve to be happy."

"I miss Jenna." James whispers weakly. "If she were still here, I wouldn't be such a mess."

"I know, baby."

"Hold Kenzie for me." James murmurs, placing Kenzie in her arms. He gets off the bed and grabs his laptop off the desk, returning to the bed. He and Jenna created a Youtube channel on their wedding night. They posted videos, giving fans an inside look at their married life. He loves watching those videos because he can still hear Jenna's voice and see her, even though she's gone.

"Can I show you a video?" He asks her.

"Of course, honey." Mama Knight replies. James goes to the old channel and looks through the videos, trying to decide which one he wants to watch. He finally picks one that was filmed about two weeks after their wedding. They were just laying in bed, talking to the camera.

_"Okay, my wife is in the bathroom, but she should be back in a minute." James says, looking at the camera. An excited squeal is heard and Jenna suddenly comes into view, jumping onto the bed. "Hey!"_

_"I see my sexy man has been boring you guys to death." Jenna says, laughing when James suddenly kisses her cheek._

_"She's mean." James tells the camera. "Seriously, she's so mean to me."_

_"He's lying." Jenna adds, rubbing James's bicep. When he finally lays on his back, she lays next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. He chuckles as she kisses his cheek, sticking his tongue out at the camera._

_"I'm kidding." James laughs. "She's sweet."_

_"I know." Jenna agrees, patting his stomach. "Thanks for admitting it, babe."_

_"Ah, don't be obnoxious." James smiles. Jenna rolls her eyes and leans in for a kiss, their lips touching. He glances at the camera, laughing when Jenna tickles him. He protests through his laughter, reaching out to turn the camera off._

_"We'll post another video soon!" Jenna yells before James turns the camera off._

"That was really cute." Mama Knight smiles softly. James lets out a shaky breath and closes the laptop, nodding. "Even though counseling didn't work, we're gonna help you. We're all gonna do what we can to help you."

"Thanks." James murmurs. He rests his head on her shoulder, hoping that she's right.

* * *

"What are we gonna do about James?" Kendall asks, watching his best friend play with Kenzie.

"I don't know." Lucy sighs. "We've gotta do something, though. If he keeps putting himself under so much stress, it's gonna affect his health."

"It must already be affecting him." Kendall mutters. "I mean, he was in the hospital."

He watches James worriedly, trying to figure out what they should do. What can they do that will make James happy again? They need to do something before he really messes himself up. They know that he'll never get over Jenna's death, but there's gotta be something they can do to make him a little happier, despite his sadness about Jenna. Kendall will do anything to help his friend. James shouldn't have to keep struggling all the time.

"Kenzie, give daddy a hug." James says sweetly. Kendall is really proud of James, but he also spends a lot of time worrying. James actually broke down at Jenna's grave a few months ago. He needs help, but it's gonna be hard to figure out exactly how to help him. Ever since Jenna's death, it's almost like he's been in a depression. He pretends to be happy for Kenzie's sake, but they all know that it's an act.

"What can we do?" Lucy asks quietly. "I'm tired of watching him pretend to be happy when I know that he's really not."

Kendall sighs softly. He doesn't know! He knows that they've gotta do something, but he doesn't know what that something is. What can be done to make James truly happy again? Kendall misses seeing his friend genuinely happy, not just pretending for his daughter.

"I just wanna give the poor guy a hug." Lucy says before entering the living room. Kendall watches as she kneels beside James, kissing his cheek. She wraps her arms around him and he wraps one arm around her waist, grinning as she leans in for a kiss. Kendall doesn't understand. James seems happy when he's with Lucy, yet he still gets stressed out.

"Hey, what if we took him out for a day?" Carlos suggests. "You know, go to see a movie, get lunch, and I know that he loves aquariums."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Logan adds. "It'll take time for him to become truly happy again, but we can at least get him to have a little fun. A day out with his friends will be the perfect way for him to relax."

That actually sounds good. It may not get him completely back to normal, but it'll help him relax.

"I'll talk to him about it later." He tells them. He's looking forward to this. Maybe it'll give them a chance to see a little bit of the old James.

* * *

"Do you want more animals crackers?" James asks Kenzie. The little girl nods and James takes an animal cracker from the plastic bag, handing it to her. She happily eats it and James sits the bag on the kitchen island. Then he feels her tiny arms wrapped around his leg, making him smile. He laughs at the expression on her face, reaching down to stroke her hair. Then he picks her up and gives her a kiss.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kendall asks.

"Um, sure." James replies, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"The boys and I were wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow." Kendall asks. "We were thinking about seeing a movie, going out for lunch, and visiting the aquarium. We thought that you might wanna join us."

A day out with the guys? It sounds pretty tempting. He hasn't went on very many outings with the guys lately and it would be nice to hang out with them. Just like old times, you know? Before Kenzie was born, they use to spend a lot more time together. Kenzie is still the most important thing in his life, but James supposes that it wouldn't hurt to let someone else watch her tomorrow.

"I guess I could get someone else to watch her." He says, smiling at Kenzie.

"Maybe she would like to spend time with the girls." Kendall coos, taking Kenzie into his arms. James grabs a Coke from the fridge, taking a sip. When he puts it back and closes the fridge, he ends up looking at a picture stuck to the refrigerator. It's one of him and Kenzie backstage at one of Lucy's concerts.

"Okay, I'll go." James tells Kendall.

"Trust me." Kendall responds, patting his shoulder. "It's gonna be fun!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	28. Unexpected

"You're gonna be a good girl while I'm gone, right?" James asks Kenzie. His little girl nods, cuddling her stuffed duck. James kneels in front of her and holds out his arm, smiling when she hugs him. He gives her a gentle squeeze, laughing when she plants a kiss on his cheek. He hopes that the girls will take good care of her. Maybe they'll watch My Little Pony with her or something fun like that.

"Bye bye, dada!" Kenzie says. James grins and holds her hands, kissing both of her cheeks. Then he touches her adorable brown pigtails. Her hair has grown out quite a bit since she was a little baby. Now she can wear ponytails and pigtails, which both look very cute on her. The pigtails are James's personal favorite.

"Bye bye, baby!" He coos sweetly, standing up. Kenzie toddles over to Logan, waving. James watches as his smart friend picks Kenzie up, kissing her cheek. She squeals and giggles as Logan tickles her tummy, a huge smile on her face. Carlos ends up walking over to them and talking to Kenzie as well, shaking her hand.

"I think she'll have plenty of fun while we're gone." Kendall says, watching Kenzie interact with Carlos and Logan.

"Kenzie, you dropped your ducky!" Carlos says, picking the stuffed animal up from the ground.

"Darn it!"

What did Kenzie just say?

"MacKenzie, where did you learn that?" James asks in disbelief.

"Well, Bitters said it the other day when we were in LA." Logan points out. "She probably learned it from him."

"Kenzie, don't say that." James scolds. Kendall rolls his eyes and grabs James's arm, leading him out the front door. James will let it slide this time, but he hopes that Kenzie won't start saying "darn it" everytime something goes wrong. If she gets into a habit of saying that, she'll eventually start saying worse stuff as she gets older. He doesn't want his daughter to become a pottty mouth.

"Hey, she's a little kid." Kendall tells him.

"And little kids shouldn't be saying _that_." James replies, watching as Carlos and Logan walk out the door. They're gonna go to the movie first, then they're gonna eat lunch at Dairy Queen, then they're gonna head over to the aquarium. James is actually looking forward to it. He hasn't really went on many outings with the guys lately.

"Lighten up." Kendall says as they get into the car.

"Isn't it great to finally get away for a while?" Carlos asks James, squeezing his shoulder.

"I guess." James replies as Kendall backs out of the parking garage. He looks out the window and runs his fingers through his hair. He's really looking forward to spending the day with his friends, but he's probably gonna end up calling every hour to check on Kenzie. It seems like he can't go a day without worrying about her.

"You know, I think we should let Jay pick the movie." Logan suggests.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Hey, we insist." Kendall tells James. "You can pick whatever you want."

"Um, sure." James says carefully. He knows what this outing is all about. They're trying to help him with his stress issues. Maybe going out will help him relax, but he'll end up with the same problems once it's over. He doesn't know if he'll ever become stress free. He's always gonna be stressed about something. That's just who he is.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Carlos says excitedly.

"Yeah." James replies. "It'll be great."

* * *

"Hey, they have Taylor Lautner's new movie." James tells them.

"Oh, I've been wanting to see that!" Carlos comments. Kendall goes to the box office and begins ordering the tickets, while James, Carlos, and Logan wait near the door. James yawns and rests his head against the wall. Yesterday really wore him out. The whole counseling thing was really upsetting, which is kind of funny because counseling is usually meant to make someone feel _better._

"Hey, you should take Lucy out on a date sometime." Carlos suggests.

"I was thinking about that." James replies. He was thinking about a picnic at the 's romantic, right? Maybe they should go on dates more often. It would probably help their relationship if they spent more time together, just the two of them. That's what couples do, you know? They do romantic stuff together.

"Okay, I got the tickets." Kendall says, handing each of them a ticket. "Let's go."

"Hey, isn't it suppose to rain?" Logan asks as they exit. "It was predicted on the news."

"I think so." Kendall agrees. Sure enough, the rain starts pouring, soaking them. Oh, real nice. Well, it's a good thing that none of their planned activities are outside. Otherwise, they would have to go home. The last thing they want is for their plands to be ruined by bad weather. They'll have to be careful driving, though.

"Hurry up and get to the car!" James says as they all start rushing toward the vehicle. They get into the car and fasten their seatbelts, then Kendall starts the car and backs out of the parking space.

Kendall honestly hates driving in the rain, but he really wants James to get out and enjoy himself. They're doing this for James. Kendall has heard a lot of stories about people getting into car accidents when driving in bad weather, but that won't happen as long as they're careful. They just have to drive slow.

"Maybe we should go home." Logan says nervously.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Carlos questions.

'"Nothing." Kendall responds. "Logan is just being paranoid."

"Hey, you've said that you hate driving in bad weather." Logan retorts. That's true, but he isn't about to let their day with James be ruined. They've gotta do everything they can to help James. They can't allow stress to affect his health. His recent trip to the hospital was a real wake up call for them.

"Guys, I don't mind if you wanna go home." James tells them. "It's really pouring out there."

"We just have to be careful." Kendall says calmly. James is right, but it's not enough to stop them from continuing with their plans for the day. They still have to get lunch and visit the aquarium. James loves the aquarium and he would be disappointed if they couldn't go. Kendall isn't about to ruin the fun.

"Kendall, the roads are really slippery." Logan says, looking at the wet ground outside.

Okay, the roads are slippery, but Kendall just...He wants to see James truly happy again. They need to show James how good it feels to be happy and stress free. Kendall knows that it's risky to be on the roads when the rain is pouring so hard, but he really believes that they're perfectly safe. It's not like he's speeding, so he doesn't see how they could possibly be in any danger.

"We should at least pull over until it lets up." James tells him.

"Okay." Kendall sighs, looking at the nearest rest stop. He makes sure that no vehicles are coming, then he starts turning to the left, forgetting about the slippery roads for a moment. He turns a little too fast and the car spins about three times before crashing into a pole. Kendall barely manages to glance at James before everything fades to black.

* * *

James groans as he open his eyes, trying to figure out why he feels so bad. His right arm hurts, his head hurts, and his left leg happened? Wait...Why is Kendall unconscious? James remembers contemplating whether or not they should go home, due to the...bad weather! Now he remembers! Kendall was pulling into a rest stop so they could wait it out, but the road was too slippery and the car spinned out of control. Oh no...Someone needs to call an ambulance.

He looks at Carlos and Logan, who look like they're barely awake. He uses his left arm to open the door, crying out in pain as he tries to get out of the car, falling to the ground. The rain has gotten less intense, but it's still falling. He's really scared. Why didn't they just go home? It would have been better than nearly getting themselves killed.

"Owww..." He whimpers as he leans against the wall. They need help! They need an ambulance to take them to the hospital. He finally sees a young woman, probably in her thirties, leaving one of the restrooms. "Hey! I need help!"

"What happened?" The woman asks, grabbing a hold of him.

"My friends and I were in a car accident." James groans. "We need you to call 911."

"Okay, just..just sit here!"

James is led over to a bench, where he carefully sits down. He holds his injured arm against his chest, whimpering softly. If they had paid any attention to the weather, they could have stayed at home and they wouldn't be in this situation.

He listens as the woman calls 911, wincing in pain. She tells the 911 operation their location and the situation, asking them to come right away. Then she sits next to James and rubs his shoulder, but it does nothing to comfort him.

* * *

**I know you may have been hoping that nothing would go wrong, but I think that this will be a fun drama/angst storyline:) Just like the Wayne Wayne hostage situation in the first story!**

**Review! :D**


	29. When Life Gets Harder

Riiiiing!

"I'll get it!" Chris says as she puts Kenzie down. She grabs her cell phone off the coffee table, frowning at the unknown number. She reluctantly answers. "Hello?"

"Is this Christina Harper?" An unfamiliar male voice speaks up.

"Yes." Chris says politely.

"This is Doctor Chamberlain, calling from Cook County Northshore Hospital." The man says professionally. "Do you know James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia?"

"Y-yes." Chris stammers. What happened to the guys? Why is a doctor calling her? She hopes that they're okay. Gosh, she's panicking! Something tells her that something really bad happened. They were out driving and it's raining! So many bad things can happen if someone tries to drive on wet pavement.

"The boys were in a car accident." Doctor Chamberlain informs her. "Could you come to the hospital right now?"

"Yeah." Chris says tearfully. "Thank you."

She holds back tears as she hangs up, grabbing her car keys off the coffee table. "Hey! The guys were in a car accident!"

"What?!" Brooke asks frantically as she and the girls rush into the living room. Jo is holding Kenzie, who is babbling incoherently. Chris takes the little girl into her arms, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"They were in a car accident." She repeats. Simultaneous gasps are heard and she nods at them. They need to get to the hospital as soon as possible, so they can found out what happened and, more importantly, how the guys are doing. Chris prays that they're all okay. The last thing anyone needs is more tragedy.

"We need to get to the hospital right now." Michael tells them. "I'll take a few of you in my car, while the rest can ride with Brooke in her car."

"Hurry up!" Lucy says, her voice shaking as she runs toward the door. Chris quickly follows her, while Kenzie starts sobbing. It must be time for her afternoon nap. She can sleep when they get to the hospital. Chris is certain that someone will be willing to stay with her.

"Let's just hope that everything will be okay." Lacey says, even though her concern is very obvious. Chris feels the same way. She's absolutely terrified, but they've gotta stay positive.

* * *

"Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia are doing quite well." Doctor Chamberlain tells them. "They just have a few cuts and bruises."

"What about James and Kendall?" Lucy asks worriedly.

"James received a broken arm, his left leg is sprained, and he has some bad cuts and bruises."

"And Kendall?" Jo asks tearfully.

"Unfortunately, he hit his head very hard and he's now in a coma."

Everyone gasps in shock, except for Lucy. She just stands in the waiting room, holding back tears. Her boyfriend and friends are hurt. And Kendall's in a coma, which makes Lucy question his chances of survival. Yeah, she has heard many stories of people waking from comas, but some people aren't so lucky.

"Take Jo outside." Mama Knight quietly whispers to Lacey and Gabby. The two girls gently hug Kendall's crying wife, guiding her out of the waiting room. Lucy looks at Mama Knight, Brooke, Michael, Chris, and Camille with tears in her eyes, desperate to see how her boyfriend is doing. She needs to see him.

"Can I see James?" She finally asks.

"Of course." Doctor Chamberlain tells her.

"We'll let you see him first." Mama Knight says. Lucy nods and wipes her eyes before reluctantly following Doctor Chamberlain down the hall. She's kind of scared, though. What if he looks really bad? What if he's so banged up that he's unrecognizable? She's concerned about his emotional state too. What if he's having a complete meltdown? They've all agreed that he should avoid stressful situations. This car accident must have been stressful for him.

"Here he is." Doctor Chamberlain says as they approach the door to James's room. Lucy quietly thanks him before pushing the door open and walking inside. She stares at James for a moment. He doesn't look too bad. He has a bandage over a cut on his forehead, his right arm is in a sling, but he doesn't look terrible.

"Hey." She whispers, approaching the bed. Instead of responding, James just stares straight ahead. Lucy is desperate to get his attention, so she gently strokes his cheek. What if this is another setback for him? Lucy was hoping that James could start getting better, but this car accident may have ruined everything.

"This is too much." He whispers.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks softly.

"Everything." James murmurs, his voice cracking. "My wife is dead, I'm raising my precious baby girl alone, I can't even make you happy, I cause more problems for everyone, and my best friend is in a coma. If I wasn't such a mess, you guys wouldn't have been so desperate to help me and none of us would be here right now."

"Hey," Lucy says sternly, grabbing his face. "This is _not _your fault."

"Yes it is!:" James sobs. "All I do is cause trouble! I ruin everything!"

"Shhh! Stop saying that!" Lucy says sternly, stroking his cheeks. James suddenly grabs his hair, still crying out. Lucy quickly pulls his hands away and replaces them with her own hands, playing with his soft strands of brown hair. She kisses him softly, but he's still crying when she pulls away. Wow, he's really upset.

"I don't know if I can do it anymore." James cries. "Why didn't the stupid accident kill me?"

Okay, something is definitely wrong when he starts saying stuff like that.

"Jay, stop this." Lucy says, stroking his cheeks. "Think about Kenzie! She may not have her mom, but she has you. She needs you, okay? Do you want her to grow up with her dad? I know I don't. I don't wanna lose you either."

"I just feel like I've made life harder for everyone." James whispers weakly.

"Life isn't suppose to be easy." Lucy explains. "But it's worth living. I'm sorry that you're hurting, but you've gotta stay strong. Can you do that for me?"

"But-"

"Shhh." Lucy lays under the cover and snuggles against him, resting her head on his shoulder, She wonders how they're ever gonna get through this, but she knows that she needs to focus on supporting James. He obviously needs all the help and support he can get.

* * *

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Carlos whispers.

"I know." Logan says softly. "Me too."

The doctor told them about what happened and how Kendall and James are doing. He said that James has a few injuries, but he's doing quite well. Kendall, on the other hand, is in a coma. Logan has read about comas and he knows that it can take days, week, months, or even years for someone to wake up. Logan just prays that Kendall will wake up soon. His wife is pregnant and she needs him. They all need him.

Knock! Knock!

"Boys? Can we come in?" Mama Knight asks.

"Logan!" Camille says, rushing past Mama Knight. She crawls onto Logan's bed and gives him a kiss. He's grate that he, James, and Carlos are okay, but he's incredibly worried about Kendall. Will their friend be okay? The possibilities are terrying to think about. He may be okay, but there's also a chance that he might not be okay.

"How are you boys doing?" Mama Knight asks them.

"Okay." Carlos responds. "Have you heard anything new about Kendall? The doctor said that he's in a coma."

"Other than that, no." Mama Knight says sadly. "We'll just have to keep hoping."

"Yeah." Logan murmurs. "I hope that everything will be okay."

He's tired of all this tragedy. How much more can they take?

* * *

**This chapter was sad, but I enjoyed writing it! This is gonna be an interesting storyline;)**

**Review!**


	30. Wanting The Best For You

"Kenzie, do you wanna see daddy?" Chris asks as she walks into the waiting room. Katie is sitting on the floor, playing with the toddler.

"I think she does." Katie says. "She's been asking for daddy for the past ten minutes."

"Come here, sweetie." Chris coos, picking Kenzie up. She kisses her niece's adorable cheek, giggling as she walks down the hallway. Lucy and the others have all visited James already, so now they're visiting either Kendall or Carlos and Logan. Chris has been staying with James, since she's rather concerned about his mental state. He's in no condition to be left alone right now.

"I think daddy will be happy to see you." She whispers as she approaches James's room. She finds Brooke and Michael sitting by James's bedside, talking to him. He doesn't even look the same. If anything, he looks more depressed than before. Brooke has her hand on his good arm and Michael is touching his shoulder.

"Look who I brought!" She says cheerfully. James looks over at her with tired eyes. She fakes a smile and carries Kenzie over to the bed, laughing when the little girl babbles. She sits Kenzie on the bed, watching as she crawls over to James. He seems to cheer up a little when he sees her. He holds out his good arm and pulls her closer, kissing her cheek.

"I think she's happy to see you." Michael says, squeezing his shoulder.

"Kenzie, are you happy to see me?" James coos, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Dada!" Kenzie says, snuggling into his chest. It's great that she makes him so happy, but Chris wishes that he could be happy all the time. Some people are just naturally happy, but James isn't one of those people. Kenzie is the only reason that he has been able to deal with Jenna's death, but it's becoming apparent that his depression is getting worse.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a while?" She suggests, giving James a smile.

"We'll be back later, Jay." Brooke says, kissing her son's forehead. "Take care, okay? You have your cell phone if you need to call us."

"And don't forget the call button." Michael tells him. "If you ever feel like something's wrong, just press that button."

"Okay." James says softly, giving Kenzie a kiss. Chris reaches out and squeezes his hand, then she follows Brooke and Michael out of the room. She wonders what will happen with their wedding. The ceremony is in a couple more weeks and James was suppose to be Michael's best man, but his injuries from the accident might be a problem.

She really hopes that everything will be okay, though.

* * *

"Kenzie, I hate being in this hospital." James tells his babbling daughter. He chuckles at her rambling, holding onto her with his good hand. He really wants to be let out of this bed, so he can go and see Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, but the doctor won't allow that yet. He mentioned that Carlos and Logan are in good enough condition and might be able to stop by later, though.

"My leg hurts." He complains before kissing her cheek. He looks up when he hears Chris enter the room, giving her a soft smile.

"Feeling okay?" She asks him, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah." James lies. Okay, he actually feels really bad, both physically and emotional. His arm, leg, and head hurt, but the accident really messed with his emotions too. He just feels...depressed. He can smile at Kenzie and when people talk to him, but it's not real. If he doesn't feel happy, how can he give anyone a genuine smile? It's just not in him right now.

"You and I both know that's not true." Chris tells him, stroking his hair.

"Chris, I don't feel like doing this right now." James murmurs.

"We have to." Chris says gently, touching his cheek. James doesn't know why she insists on doing this. He's in no mood to discuss his problems. He just wants to spend time with Kenzie. They were having a pretty good time before Chris decided that she wanted to have a serious conversation with him.

"Chris-"

"Please." Chris pleads, cupping her hands over his cheeks. He looks at her with tear filled eyes. He doesn't know what she wants to talk about, but he knows that he won't like it. He's tired of being reminded about his emotional pain. He doesn't need to be reminded about his wife's death and the fact that it seriously screwed up his emotional health.

"What?" He whispers.

"Your mom talked to the doctor and he recommended antidepressants." Chris tells him. James doesn't know about that. He's gonna feel pretty pathetic if his happiness has to come from medication. He supposes that he's willing to try anything, though. He's tired of feeling so helpless.

"Medication?" James asks slowly.

"I know it can be risky, but I think it's worth trying." Chris says. "But it's all up to you, Jay. You can decide if you want to do it or not."

"Okay." James says suddenly.

"Um, okay." Chris says quietly, kissing his cheek. "I'll talk to your doctor.."

"Thanks." James murmurs, closing his eyes. He feels pretty sleepy all of sudden. He can't believe that he has agreed to try medication. He feels kind of silly for needing medicine to be happy, but he's just so desperate. He's tired of feeling this way all the time. He needs to do something before he loses his mind.

"I'll take Kenzie, so you can get some rest." Chris insists, picking Kenzie up.

"Okay." James sighs, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Carlos mutters, staring at his unconscious best friend.

"Neither can we." Camille says sadly, hugging Logan's waist from behind. Carlos frowns to himself. He wants to see Kendall wake up as soon as possible, preferably right now. The doctor seems to have high hopes, but he also said that there's a chance Kendall might not wake up. But he can't do that! His wife is expecting a baby and he has friends and family that love him. He can't _not _wake up.

"Hey, we should go and see James." Logan says quietly. They haven't seen their other best friend yet. They heard that no one is really sure about James's mental condition. He just seems kind of...Well, Chris and Lucy really couldn't describe it. It would be nice if he would open up and just admit that he's hurting.

"Yeah." Carlos agrees, following Logan and Camille out the door.

It takes them about five minutes to get to James's room. When they arrive, they find him fast asleep. He doesn't look awful. He has a few scratches on his face, but other than the sling and bandage on his forehead, he looks okay.

"I guess this whole incident tired him out." Camille says, reaching out to touch James's hair.

"Yeah." Logan agrees quietly.

"I wish that everything could be normal again." Carlos says suddenly. Logan and Camille turn to look at him. "I wish that Jenna wasn't dead, I wish that Katie had never had to go to rehab, I wish that this accident had never happened and most importantly, I wish that James could be happy!"

"I know, Carlitos." Logan says sadly. "We want that too."

* * *

**Are you enjoying this drama as much as I am? ;) Of course, there will be some happy moments in upcoming chapters:)**

**Review! :D**


	31. Hoping For The Best

"Here he is."

Chris says as she pushes James's wheelchair into Kendall's room. James gasps when he sees his best friend, grasping Chris's hand. Kendall...He looks so...so lifeless. How could this happen? How could their lives be rocked by so much tragedy? James lost Jenna, but he can't lose one of his best friends too. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan weren't there for him for the first ten months of Kenzie's life, but they made up for it.

He holds back tears while Lucy wraps her arms around him. He won't break down this time. He's gotta learn to be stronger than that. He already feels embarrassed enough for agreeing to take antidepressants. He needs to start acting a little stronger. He needs to stop being so weak, no matter how much he may be hurting on the inside.

"Is he gonna wake up?" He asks weakly.

"We don't know." Jo says tearfully, while Camille and Stephanie hug her. Stephanie flew out to Minnesota as soon as she heard about the accident. She was so relieved when she found out that Carlos is okay, but she feels terrible about Kendall. They're all praying that he'll wake up soon. He's too young to die.

"Let's just keep hoping that he makes it." Mama Knight tells them, playing with James's hair. James sniffles, keeping his eyes on did this have to happen? Why couldn't they have just had a nice, fun day out? You know, without any trouble. He doesn't understand why everything has to end in disaster.

"I think Jay should go outside for a while." Logan says, handing Kenzie to her daddy. "He shouldn't get too upset."

Shouldn't get too upset? He's already upset enough! He couldn't possibly get "more" upset. He needs to see Kendall wake up. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He's gonna start taking antidepressants, his best friend is in a coma, and...ugh, he doesn't even understand! Why can't something go right for once? Just once, he would like to see something actuall turn out okay.

"Okay, we're here!"

Hey, Gustavo and Kelly are here. They've been pretty busy and since the new album has already been released, the guys haven't been to the studio yet. Gustavo will probably want them to come soon, though. They'll probably start working on their next album pretty soon. Gustavo was also hoping to schedule some promotional performances. James doesn't know if that'll happen now, considering the current situation.

"Has Kendall woken up yet?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"Not yet." Mama Knight says sadly. James frowns as he looks at Kenzie, while Chris greets Gustavo and Kelly. She explains that she's taking James out of the room for a while and when Kelly says okay, she pushes James into the hallway.

"Everything is gonna be fine." She assures, kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says sarcastically.

"Hey, just relax." Chris says softly, kissing his cheek. "Let's go down to the cafeteria, so you can get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"I guess that would be nice." James murmurs. To be honest, he is kind of hungry. He's never been a fan of hospital food, but he'll eat anything when he's hungry. As long as it's at least somewhat decent, he'll take it. He's kind of craving a slice of pizza, so he hopes that it's one of the cafeteria's options.

"Come on." Chris smiles, standing up. She grabs the handles of his wheelchair and begins pushing him down the hallway, while he holds his precious daughter on his lap.

* * *

"Remember those first few months after Kenzie was born? I was working at the supermarket, only to come home and work even more?" James asks, sitting Kenzie on the table.

"Yeah, I remember." Chris says, playing with Kenzie's hair.

James keeps his good arm around his daughter, kissing his cheek. Those first few months of Kenzie's life were the hardest. He was grieving Jenna's death, working several hours a day, and raising his newborn daughter. He didn't know how he was gonna be able to handle it, but he did the best he could. He was scared, though. He was a month away from being twenty two when Kenzie was born. He was so young, yet he already had so much responsibility.

"I wish that life were normal." He whispers. "I wish that Jenna and I could raise our daughter together. It's hard being a single parent, you know? Having a child is a big enough responsibility for two parents, but it's even harder for one person."

"You're gonna get better, Jay." Chris says, rubbing his arm. "You've been struggling with depression ever since Jenna died, but you're gonna get help. I know you probably don't like the idea of taking antidepressants, but I think it's worth a try."

"I guess." James murmurs, giving Kenzie a soft smile. She reaches for his face and he chuckles, giving her another kiss. At least she's happy. Everyone else is such a mess right now, but Kenzie seems perfectly okay. James doesn't know when everything is gonna improve for them. When Kendall is gonna wake up,when James is gonna stop feeling so miserable, if Jo's baby is gonna be healthy...There's so much that James just doesn't know.

"Look, you'll be okay." Chris says, stroking his cheek. "Remember that you're not alone."

"I know." James sighs. "I just-"

"We're here for you." Chris says, fixing Kenzie's pigtails. James kisses his little girl's nose, grinning at her. She squeals and grabs a strand of his hair. Luckily, Chris makes sure that she doesn't pull too hard. She just likes touching her daddy's hair. He supposes that it's okay, as long she doesn't hurt him.

"What about my mom's wedding?" He asks.

"It'll be fine." Chris tells him.

"I hope so." James responds. "I don't want her big day to be ruined."

"It won't be ruined." Chris takes Kenzie from him, sitting the little girl on her lap. James looks at the sling holding his broken right arm, frustrated. He can't do much when he only has use of one arm. He can't even hold Kenzie properly. It's hard to hold a child when one of your arms happens to be injured.

He nods, his mind still on Kendall. All they can do right now is pray that he'll wake up soon, but James won't be happy until he sees his best friend wide awake.

* * *

Jo sniffles as she leaves her husband's room, walking down the long hallway. She can't stop thinking about the possibility of Kendall not waking up. She couldn't imagine life without him. And she's expecting their first child. She doesn't wanna raise their baby all alone. She knows how hard it was for James to raise Kenzie alone. She wants to raise her son or daughter with her husband.

She opens the door to the restroom and locks it behind her, rushing over to the toilet. Gosh, she feels nauseous. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she empties her stomach, coughing until she's certain that she's finished. Then she stands up and flushes the toilet, approaching the mirror. She turns sideways and touches her flat stomach, her mind still on her husband.

How could she ever live without Kendall? She couldn't do it! He needs to wake up, so they can be a family. She's scared. She's absolutely terrified of losing the love of her life. It happened to James and Jo doesn't want it to happen to her. Losing a loved one is painful and she can't the thought of going through that. So she's praying for him to wake up really soon.

She quickly fixes her hair before leaving the restroom, wishing that everything could be okay again.

* * *

**There will be some James/Lucy in the next chapter:)**

**Review! :D**


	32. Waiting For A Break

"Jay, you know you can home

now, right?" Lucy asks, hugging James from behind. Brooke signed him out of the hospital today, but he refuses to leave. He has been sitting by Kendall's bedside for the past two hours, refusing to leave. Lucy wishes that he would go home and relax for a while, but he said that he's not leaving until Kendall wakes up. That could be a while, though. He can't stay here forever.

"I can't." He whispers quietly. Lucy kisses his cheek, then looks at Kendall. She wants him to wake up as much as James does, but he needs to get some rest. He can't sit in a wheelchair by Kendall's bed. He needs to lay in his own comfy bed. How can she convince him to do that? He's incredibly stubborn.

"Come on," She says, rubbing his shoulder. "You need to get some rest."

"Lucy-" James protests.

"Jay, please let me take you home." Lucy pleads, hugging him. "You need to rest."

She plays with his hair, staring at his tired face. Why can't he stop being so difficult and just let her take him home? When he went to the hospital after passing out, the doctor highly emphasized getting plenty of rest. James sure as hell doesn't get enough. He needs to sleep, though.

"Fine." James grumbles.

"Good." Lucy says, squeezing his shoulder before pushing him out of the room. As she pushes him down the hallway, she occasionally glances at him. You know, just to make sure that he isn't having a nervous breakdown. He seems to be doing fairly well. He started taking his antidepressants yesterday and they won't start taking effect for six to eight weeks, but he's still doing pretty good.

"How are you feeling?" She asks him.

"My arm and leg are hurting." James sighs. "But I guess I'm fine."

"You'll feel even better once you get some sleep." Lucy teases, pushing him into the elevator. She's almost certain that she sees a smile come across his face. She ruffles his hair and pushes the first floor button, waiting patiently. She keeps a close eye on him, rubbing his shoulder. They've gotta keep hoping that everything will get better. For James, For Kendall, for everyone.

Finally, the elevator dings and they enter the first floor, where Lucy begins pushing her boyfriend toward the front door.

* * *

"Kenzie, daddy's on his way home!" Chris coos sweetly. Kenzie seems to be in her own little world, unaware of the trouble going on around her. She has her stuffled animals and a big smile on her face. Well, at least she's happy. That's a good thing. It's too bad that the rest of them can't be as happy as her.

"Dada?" Kenzie questions.

"Yes, Lucy just called and said that she's bringing daddy home." Chris smiles, picking her niece up. She gives Kenzie a kiss, giggling when the little girl stares at her. She can't wait until James gets home. She knows that he probably wanted to stay at the hospital with Kendall, but they've all agreed that he needs to get some rest.

"You miss daddy, don't you?" She says, stroking the little girl's cheek. Kenzie chews on her fingers, getting them wet with baby drool. Okay, that's kinda gross. They're all use to it, though. Babies aren't the cleanest in the world, but they are adorable. Kenzie makes up for her messiness with her cuteness.

"We're back!"

"There they are." Chris says sweetly, carrying Kenzie into the hall. Lucy is standing there with James, who is sitting in a his wheelchair. Since his right arm is in a sling, he can't use crutches. He just has to either sit/lay around or get around in his wheelchair. This is the second time that he has had to be in a wheelchair or on crutches, the first time being when Wayne Wayne shot him. Luckily, Wayne Wayne is gonna be in jail for a very long time.

She sits Kenzie down, watching as James's daughter toddles over to him. He smiles as Lucy sits his little girl on his lap, his face lighting up. Like everyone else, she can't wait until those antidepressants start working, but she feels bad that he needs medication to help his mood. She never thought that it would come to this.

"Alright, you need to get some rest." She says as Lucy picks Kenzie up. She helps him out of the wheelchair and begins guiding him toward the stairs. It's a little difficult for him, but they manage to make it to his room. She helps him into bed and pulls the covers over him, kissing his temple.

"You look exhausted." She says, stroking his hair.

"I'm not that tired." James lies.

"Sure." Chris says sarcastically, walking toward the door. "Just get some sleep, okay? Maybe I'll bring you some pudding later."

"Good night!" James says quickly, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Chris smirks before leaving him alone.

* * *

"You guys are sure you're okay?" Stephanie asks Carlos and Logan.

"Yeah, kind of." Carlos lies. Stephanie gives her boyfriend a look, not believing that one bit. How can they be okay when one of their best friends is in a coma? Stephanie knows that she isn't exactly okay right now. She's worried about Kendall, Jo, and even James. Like everyone else, she's eager for the day that things start to turn around. To be honest, all this trouble is getting old.

"I don't believe that." She tells them. "You guys are far from being okay."

"Okay, we are." Logan admits. "But we're just worried."

"So am I." Stephanie replies, staring at the island countertop. She is just as concerned as they are. She spend much of last night praying and just hoping that everything will change. She was terrified when she got that call saying that the guys had been in an accident. The first thing she did was take a plane to Minnesota.

"We just have to...You know what? I don't even know." Carlos says softly, grabbing a Coke from the fridge. Stephanie frowns at him. She understands, though. There's so much to be worried about.

"Everything will be fine." She insists.

"Since when have you been so optimistic?" Logan asks her.

"Since Kendall's in the hospital, someone has to give the pep talks." Stephanie replies.

Riiiiing!

"I'll get it!" Mama Knight yells eagerly, rushing into the kitchen. She grabs the phone off the kitchen island, answering it. "Hello...uh huh...yes...Really? That's great...Yes, we'll be there...Thank you! Bye."

She has a look of joy and relief on her face, so they can assume that the phone call was a very good one. No one looks that happy unless something good happened.

"Kendall is awake."

* * *

**Kendall is awake! Looks like things are gonna start getting better for them! :D**

**However, I was thinking about throwing in a little Katie drama;)**

**Review! :D**


	33. Wide Awake

"Jay? Honey, wake up." Chris whispers, gently shaking James. The tired boy mumbles, but slowly opens his eyes. Why is she waking him up? He was finally getting some sleep. Unless...oh no.

"No." He whispers.

"Jay, Kendall's awake!" Chris quickly assures him. He exhales, relieved. For a moment, he was afraid that she was gonna say that Kendall's dead. James can't lose anymore loved ones. Not if he wants to keep his sanity and happiness in tact. If he had to lose a family member or a friend, he would lose his mind. Even antidepressants wouldn't be able to help him anymore. Heck, the ones he just started taking haven't even taken affect yet.

"You're sure?" He asks, flinching as he sits up. Gosh, his leg and arm really hurt. His head doesn't feel so great either. Stupid car accident. He hates car accidents and shootings. Both can cost lives and they're quite painful. It's no fun having a bullet lodged in your leg or any other part of your body. And it isn't fun getting into a car wreck either. In fact, it sucks.

"The doctor called and told us." Chris smiles, kissing his cheek. "Do you wanna go to the hospital with us? Or do you wanna stay here and rest?"

"No, I wanna go." James yawns, watching as Kenzie toddles into the bedroom. He smiles at her and she babbles, grabbing a hold of the comforter. She squeals and jumps up and down, while Chris and James both laugh. She must be in a silly mood today. What's going on with that girl? She must be excited that Uncle Kendall is awake.

"Kenzie, did Uncle Carlos give you chocolate?" Chris asks her. Kenzie shakes her head and continues pulling at the comforter until Chris finally picks her up and sits her on the bed. She crawls over to James and sits on his lap, smiling at her.

"Daddy has been napping." He tells her, giving her a kiss. "But now we're gonna see how Uncle Kendall has been doing. How does that sound?"

"Aaaah..." Kenzie says. She rests her head on his shoulder, sucking her thumb. James rubs her back and kisses her cheek, carefully handing her over to Chris. Then he begins struggling to get out of bed, groaning as he falls back down. Okay, this is gonna be a tad more difficult than he thought.

"Brooke!" Chris calls out. Next thing he knows, his mom walks into the room and takes Kenzie, while Chris helps him off the bed.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asks him.

"Yeah." James lies. Not true! He's in pain.

"Oh, okay." Brooke says apprehensively. Then she leaves the room and Chris gets behind James, pushing his wheelchair into the hallway. Once they reach the stairs, she helps him up and begins guiding him down the stairs. She'll have to come back up and get the wheelchair once James is downstairs.

"Ow." He flinches, holding onto her. She gently shushes him and they finally reach the bottom of the stairs. She helps him into the living room, sitting him on the couch before returning to get his chair.

"This sucks." He mumbles.

"Hey, at least Kendall woke up." Carlos says optimistically.

James supposes that he could look at it that way. Kendall's awake, so that should be enough to distract him from the pain.

"And the itty bitty pain in the butt got her nap." Gabby points out, referring to Kenzie. James shoots her a look, not appreciating her calling his daughter a pain in the butt. She may be difficult sometimes, but she's nearly two years old. She's suppose to be a little challenging, but she's very sweet.

"Kenzie's not a pain in the butt!" Katie says, kneeling in front of Kenzie. The little girl babbles as Katie picks her up. Next thing James knows, Katie is sitting next to him, his little princess sitting on her lap.

"Guys, let's go!" Mama Knight yells frantically, rushing out the door. It's no surprise that she's so eager to get to the hospital. Her son has been in a coma for days and now he's awake. They're all excited about that.

"Alright, get into the chair." Chris says, helping him up. He flinches, but keeps quiet as she lowers him into the chair. Then she steps aside and allows Lucy to kiss his cheek before pushing him toward the door.

* * *

"Here he is."

Kendall's doctor steps aside and lets them walk into the room, where they find Kendall wide awake. He looks a little confused and kind of tired, but still better than they expected. He didn't receive any sprains or broken bones, just some cuts, bruises, and he hit his head hard enough to send him in to a coma. Thankfully, that coma is now over.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Mama Knight asks, kissing her son's forehead.

"Okay, but kind of confused." Kendall replies. "What happened?"

"You boys were in a car accident." Brooke tells him. Kendall anxiously glances at his best friends, worried about them. Are they okay? Carlos and Logan are standing on their own, but James is in a wheelchair. Kendall feels even more nervous now. Why isn't James walking on his own like Carlos and Logan? He isn't paralyzed, is he?

"What happened to you?" He asks James.

"I banged up my leg, so I have to use a wheelchair until it gets better." James responds. Kendall sighs in relief, grateful that it's nothing serious. Now that he thinks of it, he's starting to remember what happened. They were gonna take James out for a relaxing day with his friends, but it was raining and the roads were slippery. They crashed when they tried to pull over.

"What about Jo?" He asks, looking for his wife.

"I'm right here." Jo says, sitting on the bed. She leans in for a kiss. He rubs her stomach, which is still flat. It's gonna be so adorable when she starts showing. It'll be even better when their little one is finally born.

"Hey, can I talk to Kendall alone?" James requests.

"Okay." Mama Knight says, rubbing his shoulder before they all exit the room. Kendall looks at James with confusion, watching as Lucy kisses her boyfriend before following everyone else into the hallway.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I've started taking antidepressants."

"What? Jay, are you sure?" Kendall asks worriedly. If medication will help James, that's okay, but Kendall is just surprised. He never thought that James would resort to medication. He didn't think that his friend's depression was that bad. He must have been wrong. Well, at least James is getting help.

"I couldn't take the hurting anymore." James says softly, holding Kenzie on his lap. "I just couldn't."

"Wow, I guess...I guess that's okay." Kendall breathes out. "As long as we can see you be truly happy again."

"Well, it'll hopefully be okay soon." James murmurs, looking at Kenzie. He kisses her forehead and shakes her hand, while Kendall watches him. He hopes that he'll be as good as James when his and Jo's child is born.

"Just know that I'm here for you." He says softly, while James smiles in return. "Hey, where's Katie? I didn't see her when you guys showed up."

"I think she went to the restroom."

* * *

Katie promised that she wouldn't relapse, but it's becoming harder to keep that promise. She almost lost her big brother. For days, she has been stressing about the possibility of him dying. It's scary and she has been uncertain about how to handle it. That's why she's sitting in a bathroom with the stash of chocolate bars that she brought. She has eaten four of them already and she's already decided that it's gonna come right back up.

She grabs another chocolate bar and eats it quickly, her eyes filling with tears. It's great that Kendall is awake, but she's still stressed out. And she totally lied about what she was gonna do in her. She simply told them that she needed to go, but she just wanted to hide out and do another binge and purge. Why can't she just be normal? She spent three months in San Diego to get treated for her eating disorders and she thought that would be the end of it. Obviously, it's not.

Once she has eaten the last of the chocolate bars, she turns around and leans over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She feels guilty right away. Why does she harm her body like this? She knows that what she's doing is wrong, but it's not easy to resist the urge to relapse. Even when someone has recovered from an eating disorder, it's still gonna be a daily battle.

"You couldn't have controlled yourself?" She asks as she flushes the toilet. She throws the chocolate bar wrappers before walking over to the sink, washing her hands. She also gets a breath mint, so no one will be able to tell that she threw up. Then she washes her hands, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

This was a one time thing. She can't let it happen again.

She needs to have better self control.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	34. Hope

"Kenzie, come here." Logan says, standing on one side of the hallway. Kenzie is on the other side, sitting with her back against the wall. Logan holds out his hands, waiting for her to come closer to him, but she doesn't move. She just sits there with an adorable grin on her face, squeaking.

"Come on." He says, walking closer to her. She shakes her head and he rolls his eyes, picking her up. She babbles and waves her arms, while Logan kisses her cheek. He takes one of her tiny hands, looking into her pretty hazel eyes. He thinks of James when he sees her eyes, although she looks most like her mom. Something tells him that she's gonna get James's personality, though. At nearly seventeen months old, she's already becoming a little diva.

"I'm glad Lucy already changed your diaper." He tells her, tickling her tummy. She chews on her fingers, suddenly reaching for his backwards cap. She pulls it off his head, flinging it to the ground. He lets out a sarcastic laugh, sitting her down so he can pick it up. He puts it back where it belongs, then picks his best friend's daughter back up.

"Let's leave Uncle Logan's hat alone." He suggests, walking down the hallway. He stops when he sees Katie walking into a restroom, frowning. She seemed nervous for some reason. She has been acting pretty weird for the past few days, but Logan has been trying to ignore it. He doesn't wanna believe that she might be relapsing.

"Um, okay, let's just ignore that." He says slowly. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims.

"You wanna see daddy?" He asks, carrying her around the corner to the waiting room. Sure enough, James is sitting in one of the chairs, between Lucy and Carlos. Logan sits Kenzie down and she immediately heads over to her daddy, who smiles and pulls her onto his lap.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Logie?" He asks playfully, hugging her closely.

"I think she likes my hat." Logan says, sitting down. Kenzie lays in James's arms, snuggling against him. She seems even happier now that she's with her daddy. Her relationship with James is really sweet. When Logan and Camille get married and start a family of their own someday, Logan hopes that he'll be as close with their kids as James is with Kenzie.

"And now I think that she's sleepy and needs a nap." James says, stroking Kenzie's hair. Yeah, she does look tired.

"I guess Logan tired her out." Carlos says, rubbing Kenzie's little hand.

"I guess I did." Logan agrees.

"Kenzie, are you sleepy?" James asks the baby girl. Kenzie yawns and closes her eyes. James holds onto her and kisses her cheek, watching as she drifts off to sleep. While everyone else is minding their own business, Logan is thinking about Katie. It was scaring watching her battle anorexia and bulimia, but she beat the horrible illness. He hopes that she's not relapsing. He can't help feeling worried, though.

* * *

Katie sighs as she washes her face. Should she confess to Kendall that she relapsed yesterday? He'll surely be angry. She went through three months of treatment and she still slipped up. She feels bad, but everything has been so stressful lately. Her brother could have died! Can she really help being stressed out? He was in a coma for days and the doctor didn't even seem sure that Kendall would survive.

Well, she doesn't want Kendall to be angry, so she'll keep it a secret for a while longer. She just got a little upset and she handled it the wrong way. No one needs to know what she did. It was just a one time thing. She won't do it again. She has more self control than that. She messed up yesterday, but now she can think before she acts. Whenever she feels tempted to starve, binge, or purge, she'll just resist.

She walks out the door and begins walking down the hallway until she arrives at Kendall's room. She watches as her brother shares a kiss with his wife, then Jo exits the room.

"He's been asking about you." Jo tells her.

"I'm just gonna see how he's doing." Katie says before walking into the bedroom. She suddenly feels nervous. She feels really guilty for slipping up yesterday, but she can't tell Kendall because she knows that he'll be angry with her. Chances are, everyone will be angry because she spent three whole months in that treatment center, only to end up relapsing.

"Hey, baby sister." Kendall says, reaching out to her.

"Hey." She says, laying next to him.

"Alright, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asks nervously.

"It seems like something's bothering you." Kendall tells her. Oh, he's suspicious! Well, there's no point in lying to him if he suspects something. She hates to admit what she did, but she might as well be honest.

"Okay, I had a bit of a slip up yesterday."

"Katie-"

"It's just that I was all stressed out about almost losing you and James is dealing with his own problems-"

"You can't resort to harming your body when life gets a little stressful." He tells her. She knows that. He's right. She just hopes that she can resist the temptation. Recovering from any kind of addiction is hard, whether it be drugs, alcohol, cutting, or eating disorders. It's never easy and it's much better if you never start in the first place. Once you've had an addiction, it's hard to quit.

"I know." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but try to avoid slipping up again." Kendall tells her.

"Okay." Katie responds. "I'll try."

* * *

"You're such a pretty baby." James coos, cradling Kenzie in his good arm. Her nap didn't last very long and now she is laying on his lap with her eyes open. When she sits up, James is quick to grab a hold of her so she doesn't fall. He smiles at her and kisses her cheek, chuckling when she chews on her fingers.

"I'll just let you walk around a bit." He says, sitting her down. Lucy reaches out and plays with his hair, frowning when he slowly stands up. Okay, he really shouldn't walk around too much yet. If he wants to go somewhere, he should use his wheelchair. Standing on his own two feet looks like it's causing him pain.

"Jay, do you need your wheelchair?" She asks him.

"Yeah, baby, why don't you use the chair?" Brooke agrees, standing up.

"I'm fine." James winces, following his daughter as she toddles into the hallway. Lucy looks at Brooke and Mama Knight before following James. You know, she knows that she has agreed to not mention marriage anymore, but she still thinks about it. She can't help it! She loves James and she wants to spend her life with him, but she can't mention it because it might lead to another breakup.

"Kenzie, be careful." James warns. He and Lucy are both relieved when she slows down and turns to face them. She has a big smile on her face and she toddles over to James, wrapping her arms around his good leg.

"Hey, I guess I better take my medication." He tells Lucy.

"Yeah, you better." Lucy agrees, although she really isn't too sure about it. She hates that James needs medication to cope with life. She didn't think it was that bad, but James must have been pretty desperate if he's willing to take antidepressants. But Lucy loves him no matter what. If he feels like he's doing the right thing, she'll be supportive.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter, but there will be more excitement coming up! ;D**

**Review! :D**


	35. Hidden Truth

"One more week until the big day." James points out, resting his head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can still be the best man?" Brooke asks him, lifting her hand to his cheek.

"I'll be fine." James replies. Brooke strokes his cheek, staring at his adorable face. Is it wrong for her to wish that he would remarry? When he was married, he seemed really happy? Of course, it probably wasn't marriage that made him happy. It was the girl. But it seems like he and Lucy are pretty close. Although she knows that Lucy isn't the total good girl that she portrayed herself to be, she has started warming up to the girl.

"And you're sure that you're okay with me getting married?" She questions, taking his good hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm okay." James responds. Brooke kisses his forehead before watching her granddaughter play on the living room floor. James picked the cutest little outfit for her to wear today. It's a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a pink flower on the chest, as well as a pink flower headband. She looks absolutely precious.

"Kenzie, can you get the remote for me?" Her son asks, pointing to the remote on the coffee table. Kenzie grabs it, but instead of handing it to James, she chews on it. James laughs and holds out his hand. "No, baby, you're suppose to give it to me."

Kenzie removes the remote from her mouth and hands it to James, squeaking. James wipes the drool off with his shirt, then turns the TV on. Suddenly, they are surprised when Chris comes behind the couch and hugs James from behind.

"What are you doing?" She asks them.

"Just watching Kenzie." Brooke says, reaching out to Kenzie. She pulls the little girl onto her lap, while James and Chris watch. Kenzie crawls to the spot between James and her grandmother, sitting down. Brooke supposes that she isn't much of a lap sitter today.

"Kenzie, do you want a PB&J sandwich?" Chris asks. Kenzie nods and climbs down from the couch, following her aunt into the kitchen. While she gets a yummy snack, Brooke can enjoy some alone time with her son. She would like to spend more time with James. She has been so busy with the cosmetics company and wedding plans lately, but she needs to make some time for her son.

"You've done really good with her." She tells him.

"Thanks." James smiles.

"Katie, you didn't even eat breakfast this morning!"

"Mom, I told you! I got up early in the morning, while everyone was still asleep, and ate some cereal! So I'm full!" Katie says as she storms into the living room. Brooke frowns as Mama Knight follows her daughter, looking rather frustrated herself.

"We only have one box of cereal and it wasn't open when I got up this morning!" She argues.

"What's going on?" James asks worriedly.

"Katie refuses to eat lunch!" Mama Knight says, motioning to the irritated teenage girl.

"Because I already ate!" Katie yells before rushing up the stairs. Mama Knight groans in frustration and follows her, but the slamming of a door is heard moments later. Brooke always kind of wanted a daughter, but she's afraid that her daughter might end up like Katie. No offense, because Katie is mostly a sweet girl, but she seems horribly temperamental. What if Brooke and Michael have a daughter together and she turns out the same way?

"Just ignore that." James sighs. "Mama Knight will deal with it later."

"Or end up witnessing another Katie meltdown." Carlos says as he enters the room, yelping when Logan and Lacey slap his shoulders. Brooke sighs heavily and shakes her head, amazed by how crazy their group is. An injured single father, an almost seventeen month old baby, a father to be laying up in the hospital, his pregnant wife, a cranky recovering anorexic/bulimic, and other drama. Could it possibly get anymore insane?

* * *

"Do you think Katie's relapsing?" Lucy asks, sitting next to James on the couch.

"I don't know." James sighs. "I'm worried about it, but I don't wanna accuse her of anything."

"Well, maybe it's nothing to be concerned about." Lucy says, playing with his hair. She really has something else on her mind. She's just as concerned about Katie as everyone else is, but she's really thinking about her relationship with James. Will he ever be ready for marriage? She wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. Who cares if they've only been together for a few months?

"What are you thinking about?" James asks her.

"Nothing." She lies. Oh, she hates lying, but she doesn't want them to break up again. She hates that it has to be that way, but that's just how it is. She wishes that she could be more open with James about her hopes for their relationship, but he has already made it clear that he has no interest in remarrying yet.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you." James tells her.

"Nothing's bothering me." Lucy mutters before getting up and leaving the living room. Behind her, James watches in confusion.

* * *

"Hey, is Lucy mad at me?" James asks his friends.

"I don't think so." Camille frowns. "Why?"

"She acted like something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell me." James sighs, sitting at the dining room table. He wishes that Lucy would just talk to him. If she has something on her mind, she should open up to him. Did she get into another fight with her dad over the phone? Is she having problems with her recording company? What's going on with her?

"She might just be tired." Logan insists.

"Maybe." James says reluctantly. He doesn't know about that, though. She doesn't seem tired. She just seems like something is bothering her. And James is frustrated because he wants to know what that something is. Communication is important in a relationship. James doesn't want Lucy to think that she can't talk to him.

"I agree with the nerd boy." Stephanie agrees.

"Yeah...Hey!"

"Do you guys think she's hiding something from me?" James asks quietly.

"No." Jo says, holding Kenzie on her lap. "She's not the kind of person to hide something from her boyfriend. She has never kept secrets from you before, so you should trust her."

"Katie, on the other hand, might be hiding something." Carlos says. "She threw a fit when Mama Knight tried to make her eat lunch. Tell me, what's normal about that?"

"Nothing." They all say in unison. James nods in agreement. Katie has been acting weirder than Lucy. To be honest, he really suspects that she's relapsing. That's not good and they need to put a stop to it before it spirals way out of control. James knows all the tricks she pulled the first time, so it should be easier to stop her.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Gabby asks.

"Oh, let's watch Jaws!" Lacey says eagerly. Of course, she would be the one to suggest a scary movie. Well, it's scary in James's opinion. Seeing people get attacked by sharks just freaks him out.

"Yeah," He agrees apprehensively. "Let's do that."

He probably won't have to worry about being too scared. He's too busy worrying about Lucy and Katie.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write:) We're getting closer to MORE drama;)**

**And I am leaving for vacation until Tuesday and although I will still try to update, it probably won't be daily**

**Review! :D**


	36. Beautiful Day

"You look very cute." Lucy says, fixing James's bowtie.

"How does Kenzie look?" James asks. Today is his mom's wedding and everyone is getting dressed for the ceremony. James has accepted his mom's decision to remarry, but he's a little nervous. What if this marriage turns out like her last? Michael seems like a really cool guy, and Kenzie loves him, but James just hopes that everything will work out. And today is bringing back memories from his own wedding. If it weren't for the antidepressants, he would probably be in tears right now. They haven't even really taken full effect yet, but that should be happening in a few more weeks.

"She looks adorable." Lucy says, giving him a kiss. "One of the bridesmaids was playing peek-a-boo with her a while ago. She loved it!"

James smiles as he looks in the mirror. He can't wait to see his little girl. She was absolutely precious at the rehearsal yesterday. She's gonna be the flower girl and Katie will be helping her with that. You know, walking down the aisle with her and helping her throw the rose petals on the ground. She did good yesterday, so James isn't too worried.

"You look amazing in this tux." Lucy tells him, playing with his hair.

"And you look good in that dress." James grins, leaning in for another kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss for another moment before pulling away. Okay, James really enjoyed that. He's glad that they got back together after their breakup. Honestly, he doesn't know what he would do without this girl. It broke his heart when he lost Jenna and he finally got the courage to let himself fall in love again. He doesn't wanna repeat the heartbreak he suffered more than a year ago.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks him.

"I guess." James shrugs.

"Hey," Lucy says, grabbing his face. "You'll be fine."

"What if I'm not?" James asks. Lucy rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek, then she gives him a look. He sighs and looks back at the mirror, frowning. Is it so wrong for him to be a little concerned? His mom's first marriage was a miserable failure and he doesn't want her second to turn out the same way. He knows that Michael makes her happy and he doesn't want her to be hurt when it doesn't work out.

"Jay, try to relax." Lucy says, kissing his chin. "Okay?"

"I'll try." James says, jumping when the hotel room door opens. He and Lucy walk out of the restroom and find Logan entering the room with Kenzie, who seems to be getting a bit fussy. James glances at Michael and the groomsmen, then gives Logan a questioning look. Why is his baby girl upset?

"She's getting fussy." Logan sighs, touching Kenzie's hand.

"Let me see if I can calm her down." James murmurs, taking the little girl from his friend. "What's the matter, Kenzie?"

Kenzie whimpers and rests her head on his shoulder, chewing on her thumb. James kisses the top of her head, staring at her. She's wearing her midnight blue flower girl dress. He just hopes that she won't be crying when she walks down the aisle. Could she be scared of being around so many people? She will be walking in front of a bunch of strangers.

"You're a pretty flower girl." He smiles, kissing her nose. "And you get to throw flowers on the floor. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Dada." Kenzie says, grabbing his face. He chuckles and rubs her back, making a silly face at her. That seems to do the trick. She smiles at him. Now she'll hopefully be able to make it through the ceremony without any tantrums.

"Now you're happy, aren't you?" Logan says, taking her back.

"Wow, you look so pretty." Michael tells Kenzie, walking over to her. She smiles and squeals, reaching out to him. Logan hands her to him and he tickles her tummy, while everyone else just watches. You know, maybe Michael will be a good addition to the family. He hasn't even married James's mom yet and he's already doing well with his newfound job as Kenzie's second grandfather.

"I better take her back to the girls." Logan says, reaching for the baby. Michael hands her back to him and he whispers to Kenzie as he carries her out of the room.

"So..." Lucy says awkwardly. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Yeah," Michael responds. "I am."

* * *

"Brooke, you look amazing." Michael's sister, Sarah, says as she adjusts Brooke's veil.

"Well, I feel amazing." Brooke replies, staring at herself in the full length mirror. She absolutely adores her wedding gown, but she loves Michael even more. She never thought that she would remarry, then she met Michael and she fell in love. And James seems to getting use to him, which really makes Brooke happy. She truly loves Michael and she wants her son to love him too.

"Okay, she calmed down." Logan says as he enters the hotel room, handing Kenzie over to Katie. Brooke got a hotel just down the street from the one where Michael and his guys are staying. They're strictly following the "Can't see the bride before the wedding" rule. Brooke doesn't want any bad luck on their big day.

"Kenzie, are you ready to throw some pretty flowers?" Katie asks, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"I think she is!" Brooke says, reaching for her baby granddaughter's hand. Kenzie chews on her fingers, a smile on her pretty face. She looks very cute in her little outfit, not to mention that she looks like a spitting image of her mom. Brooke can recognize James's hazel eyes, though.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims.

"You'll see daddy at the wedding." Brooke tells her. Just to satisfy Kenzie, however, she goes to her purse and pulls out a picture of her son. It's one of her favorites. It was taken just a few weeks ago, but she loves it. James was dressed up in that blue plaid long sleeve shirt that she bought him. In the picture, he's standing in the back yard, holding Kenzie and kissing her cheek. It's a beautiful father/daughter moment.

"Look at daddy!" Katie says as Brooke shows Kenzie the picture.

"Dada!" Kenzie squeals. Everyone laughs at her excitement.

"I guess we should be getting to the church soon." Sarah tells Brooke and the other girls. After trying to decide on an indoor or outdoor wedding, Brooke and Michael decided to go down the traditional route.

"Yeah, let's go." Brooke agrees. "We wouldn't wanna be late."

* * *

"Honey, you look so handsome." Brooke says, kissing James's cheek.

"Thanks." James smiles as he gently hugs his mom.

"You're ready for this, right?" Brooke asks, rubbing his bicep.

"Yeah," James nods. "I'm ready."

Then he looks over at Katie, frowning at how thin she's starting to look. She doesn't look anorexic thin, but she does seem like she has lost weight. Even Kendall and Mama Knight are worried that she's relapsing. For a moment, that's all he notices. She better not be letting herself get back into her old habits. It was awful watching her struggle like that. She doesn't even need to lose weight! She's too young for James, but she's a very pretty girl.

"Kenzie, this is gonna be fun." She tells his daughter, shaking Kenzie's hand.

"Auntie Katie's right." James agrees, smiling at the little girl. Kenzie squeals and smiles back at him. She's always giving him a reason to smile. He's very grateful for his little girl. And he can't wait to see her walk down the aisle today. Everyone was a little apprehensive about making her the flower girl because she's still so little, but they finally agreed that someone could just walk with her.

"Dada." Kenzie says, touching his face.

"You're gonna be a good little flower girl." James tells her, giving her a kiss. He hopes that she won't start crying in the middle of the ceremony. That's why they've all been trying so hard to keep her happy. If she starts getting fussy, she'll disrupt the peaceful nature of the wedding. Of course, someone will just have to take her outside and try to calm her down. James is hoping for the best, though.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a good flower girl." Katie agrees. That's when Kenzie starts babbling and it almost seems like she's talking about the wedding.

"Really? You're excited?" James asks her, even though he doesn't know what she said.

"James, honey, it's almost time for the ceremony to start." Brooke tells him. He gives her a thumbs up, kisses Kenzie's cheek, and stands next to Sarah. He's starting to feel a little anxious, but he knows that he'll have to push his nerves aside. He cannot ruin such a special day, no matter how he may be feeling.

One by one, the bridesmaids begin walking down the aisle, being escorted by the groomsmen. Then it's James and Sarah's turn, so they begin to follow the others. Okay, James can do this. He did just fine at rehearsal yesterday. If he could do it then, he can do it now. He feigns calmness as he walks down the aisle, relieved when they arrive at the altar. Okay, everyone is standing where they're suppose to be. So far, so good.

He looks ahead as Katie begins guiding Kenzie down the aisle. A chorus of "Awww" is heard as Katie throws some petals on the floor and Kenzie immediately does the same.

"Dada!" Kenzie says loudly, which earns some laughs from the crowd. She practically drags Katie down the aisle, eager to get to her father.

"Come here, Kenzie!" He whispers, holding out his hand. She toddles over to him and he picks her up, kissing her cheek. "You did good, baby girl!"

"All rise for the bride." The preacher announces. James looks over at Michael, who looks surprisingly calm. James was freaking out on his wedding day. How is Michael so relaxed? Well, that's probably a good thing. Freaking out will do no good at all.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher announces an hour later. "Michael, you may kiss the bride."

Michael and Brooke share a loving kiss, while the audience erupts in applause.

"Can you and I do that now?" James hears his cousin, Shane, ask Lacey. He smacks a hand to his forehead, embarrassed by his cousin's stupidity. Shane has had a crush on Lacey for years and she has made it clear that she's not interested, but he still doesn't seem to get the hint. Even when she shoots him a dirty look!

"Now we can go to the reception." He tells Kenzie, grinning as he kisses her nose. He's so proud of her. She was so good through the ceremony. She didn't cry or anything. He'll have to reward her later. Maybe they could go to the park tomorrow.

"Alright, let's go." He says, waving at his friends. He gives Kenzie another a smile. "I bet you're ready for that, aren't you?"

She squeaks in response. Yep, she's ready. Quite frankly, the reception is James's favorite part of the wedding day. The happy couple is already married and they can celebrate their marriage. After all, marriage is something to be celebrated.

* * *

**I tried to make this chapter longer and better:) The next one (the reception) will be really cute, then the drama will start returning:)**

**Review! :D**


	37. Party Time

"Since your mom and her new husband are practically making out, why don't you and I do the same?" Lucy says, kissing James's cheek.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea." James grins, standing up. Since his injuries from the accident are still healing, he needs Lucy's help, but he manages to get out of the chair. Everyone seems to be enjoying the reception so far. Kenzie seems to be having the most fun of all. Yep, Mama Knight is allowing her to sit on the floor with a plate of delicious chocolate cake. Gosh, that girl is such a messy eater.

"Come here." Lucy says flirtatiously, dragging him into a kiss. From the corner of his eye, he can see Shane hitting on Lacey, but he promised himself that he would try to ignore his cousin's crazy behavior. He's here with his daughter, his girlfriend, and his best friends, so he should try to enjoy himself. If Shane wants to flirt with a girl that has no interest in him, that's his business. But he better not come crying to James when Lacey pours wine over his head.

"Dude, is Stephanie flirting with Michael's cousin?" Carlos questions.

"Carlos, that's not Stephanie!" Lucy says, snatching the wine glass from Carlos.

"Oh..." Carlos says, confused. "Well, give me my glass back!"

Lucy hands the glass back to him, then he walks away. James rolls his eyes and leans in for another kiss, laughing when Lucy wraps her arms around his waist. Slowly, he pulls away, breathing softly.

"Should we make sure that Kenzie doesn't make too much of a mess?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Lucy says as she glances at the baby girl. James nods and they head over to Kenzie, smiling down at her. She has chocolate all around her mouth and she grabs another fistfull, shoving against her mouth. James holds back a laugh, wincing as he kneels in front of her. His leg is getting better, but it's not fully recovered yet.

"That's not how you eat cake, baby girl." He says, picking her up. Lucy picks up the almost empty plate, tossing it into a nearby trashcan. James grabs a napkin off one of the tables, wiping Kenzie's face. Okay, she's almost clean...and...done! Now she looks as clean as everyone else.

"I think she would enjoy the pond." Lucy tells him, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Duckies!" Kenzie exclaims, pointing at the ducks waddling around the pond.

"Yeah, baby, those are ducks." James agrees, carrying her over to the pond. He doesn't want her to fall into the water, so he doesn't put her down. He lets her look at the ducks, though. She seems to enjoy that. When it comes to ponds or any other bodies of water, he's reluctant to let her walk around on her own. He couldn't stand the thought of her drowning.

"Hey, did Kendall decide to back to the mansion after the ceremony?" Lucy asks him.

"I think he decided to come to the reception for a little while." James replies. "But he and Jo will probably leave soon."

He looks around the park, searching for his friend. Sure enough, he finds Kendall and Jo sitting at one of the tables. They are chatting with Logan and Camille, probably about the new baby. Jo is only two months along, but the next seven months will probably go by pretty fast. Before anyone knows it, the new baby will be here.

"Logie!" Kenzie says, pointing in Logan's direction. She doesn't know how to say very many names yet, but she can say "dada" and "Logie." Logan was so excited last week when Kenzie said his name before Kendall or Carlos. Well, sort of.

"You wanna see Uncle Logan?" He asks her. "Okay!"

He and Lucy walk toward the table, greeting their friends.

"Kenzie wants to see you." He says, handing his daughter to Logan.

"Yay, I'm her favorite." Logan says proudly, cuddling the little girl.

"Hey, she loves me too." Kendall argues. Kenzie babbles and stands on Logan's lap, reaching for his hair. He doesn't try to stop her either. Most of the time, no one really minds when she wants to play with their hair, as long as she doesn't pull it. She's getting better about being gentle, but she's still learning.

"I guess we'll go back to LA tomorrow." Camille says, eating the delicious chocolate cake. James wraps his arm around Lucy's waist, looking at his surroundings. He's glad that his mom decided to have the reception at the park. He and Jenna had an outdoor reception too. Everyone had a lot of fun.

"Yep, back to the Palm Woods." He says, waving at Kenzie.

"Kenzie, are you excited to go home?" Kendall asks her.

"Probably, but I think she had fun here too." James says, reaching out to Kenzie. Logan hands his daughter back to him and he hugs her gently, touching her hand. She suddenly starts struggling in his arms, babbling. "You wanna get down? Okay."

He sits her down and she starts toddling away. Since James doesn't want her getting hurt, he follows her. It's important for her to have adult supervision at all times. Toddlers should never be left alone.

"Hey, let's say hi to Grandma and Michael." He says, reaching for her hand. He leads her over to his mom and Michael, who are dancing to the pretty tune being played by the pianist.

"Hey!" He smiles.

"Hi, baby!" Brooke says, hugging her son.

"Looks like she's having a good time." Michael says, waving at Kenzie.

"Yeah, she is." James agrees, reaching down to play with Kenzie's hair. She squeals, a big smile on her face. She's definitely enjoying the party. He's gonna have to start calling her the Hollywood Mini Super Party Princess Of Hollywood.

"Why don't you get her some more cake?" Brooke suggests. "It's really good."

"Yeah, I'll do that." James responds, picking Kenzie up. He waves at his mom and new stepfather before walking toward the serving table. There's a whole table full of tasty dining options, including deserts.

"Let's get you some cake." He grins, sitting her down. He grabs a plate, then cuts a slice out with the knife. He puts it on the plate and grabs a fork, motioning for Kenzie to follow him. He leads her over to a table and sits down, lifting her onto his lap. She certainly looks hungry and she loves cake, so this should be fun.

"Open wide!" He says sweetly, scooping up some cake.

"Yummy!" Kenzie happily accepts the cake. This time, however, James makes sure that she doesn't make a mess. He doesn't want her to get her dress dirty.

"That's good, isn't it?" He chuckles. When she starts babbling, he smiles. "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy has started a nice walk around the park. Seeing Brooke and Michael married and so in love reminds her of her own desire to marry James. It just sucks that she can't tell him. It doesn't matter that he's on antidepressants. Chances are, he'll still throw a fit if she even mentions marriage at all. It truly hurts that she may never get to call him her husband. She wishes that it could be different.

"Why do you look so depressed?" Stephanie asks her.

"No reason." She lies. She could tell Stephanie about her secret, but secrets aren't meant to be told. If she tells anyone that she's still thinking about marriage, what if it got back to James? Then they might break up again. She doesn't want that to happen. She would rather be with James with no wedding ring than not be with him at all.

"You wish you could marry him, huh?" Stephanie predicts.

"So much." Lucy admits. "I love him and I know that he loves me, but I don't think he'll ever be interested in taking our relationship to the next level."

"I guess you just gotta be patient." Stephanie tells her. "Maybe he'll come around."

"Yeah, I wish!" Lucy laughs humorlessly. "He's way too stubborn."

"Well, you're dating a stubborn but cute single dad," Stephanie starts. "And I'm dating a cute but sometimes irritating idiot."

They look over at Carlos, who is on his third glass of wine. He's chatting with the bridesmaids, and Jennifer (blonde Jennifer). Lucy rolls her eyes and glances at Stephanie, who looks quite annoyed with her boyfriend. Carlos is really sweet, but he can be pretty weird sometimes. Most people love his craziness, though.

"Guys are a total pain sometimes." She sighs.

"Trust me," Stephanie replies. "I know what you mean."

"Uh huh." Lucy nods. "We love our guys, though."

* * *

**This was only the first part of the reception! This was mainly about James, Lucy, and Kenzie, but the next chapter (still the reception) will include Katie, as well as Gustavo and Kelly:) **

**And I hope that the chapters are long enough:) I try to avoid making them too short:)**

**Review! :D**


	38. Deadly Secrets

"This is embarrassing." Kelly mutters, looking over Gustavo's shoulder. While everyone else is partying, they're watching Jennifer Mason's latest video controversy. She's also known around the Palm Woods as the brunette Jennifer. She use to be the most innocent of the three Jennifers, but her good girl reputation went out the window a few years ago. She had been on tour with BTR and photos of her getting wasted at a Las Vegas nightclub surfaced on the internet.

"Ugh, again?" Blonde Jennifer complains, snatching the phone away. Brunette Jennifer is seen doing a photo shoot, or attempting to do so, while completely wasted. The video ends with her throwing up into a paper bag. Gustavo actually talked to her manager on the phone and he said that the guy wasn't happy about it. In fact, it has been rumored that she might be dropped from her record company.

"If the dogs ever get into this kind of trouble, they will be so fired." Gustavo snaps, taking his phone back. Kelly rolls her eyes. She's pretty sure that the guys are more responsible than that, especially James. Kelly use to think that he would be the first to let fame go to his head, but Jenna and Kenzie changed him. He might even be more responsible than Logan.

"She's Hollywood's newest train wreck." Blonde Jennifer tells them. "She actually threatened to beat up a photographer one time. I specifically remember her saying that she was gonna kick his..."

"There are children here!" Kelly scolds. Speaking of children, Kenzie's having a great time. James is chasing her around and she's giggling as she toddles away from him. Kelly can't believe that she's over thirty and she still hasn't gotten married yet. She has sort of been flirting with this guy that works at the Palm Woods (Not Bitters), but she doesn't know. He's cute, but she can't bring herself to ask him if he has a girlfriend or a wife.

"When is Jennifer gonna stop embarrassing herself in front of the whole world?" Gustavo asks. "I know it's none of my business, but I hate when young stars with promising careers go off the deep end."

That has always been something that irritates him. That's why he fired Boy Quake. Kelly started out as an intern at Rocque Records and she got the...pleasure of meeting the boys. They were horrible. Damage control had to be done just about every week because the guys were always in some kind of trouble. They even got arrested one time! Finally, they pushed Gustavo over the limit and he kicked them to the curb.

"You might wanna keep an eye on Senor Stupid over there." Jennifer whispers before walking away. Gustavo and Kelly look over at Carlos, who has obviously had too much wine. He has one arm around Stephanie's shoulders and he looks like he can barely stand on his own. No, he's not a total mess, but he's definitely crazy.

"He'll be fine." She sighs, watching as Gustavo puts his phone away.

"By the way, Griffin called and said that he wants Big Time Rush to go on tour." The music producer says. "Just twenty cities in two months."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kelly tells him. "The guys haven't toured in a while."

"And I was thinking that we could get four buses." Gustavo says. "One for you, me, and Griffin, another for the dogs and the opening act, one for the crew, and another just for James and Kenzie. I thought that it would be good for him to have a little privacy."

Wow, that's actually very nice of him. He's not usually that generous, but he is capable of performing acts of kindness. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen. That's what is so great about Gustavo. He can be tough, he can be a pain in the behind, but deep down, he's really sweet. It's too bad that his bad side covers his nice side.

"I think he'll really appreciate that." She smiles.

"He better." Gustavo mumbles. Well, it was almost a nice moment.

* * *

Food, it's everywhere. Katie is feeling quite anxious about this. So many calories that will only manage to make her fatter than she already is. She's so hungry, though. The spaghetti looks absolutely delicious, but it's very fattening. She doesn't know what to do. She should probably eat something, unless she wants people suspecting anything. Maybe a small plate of pasta wouldn't do any harm.

She walks over to the serving table, staring at the various dining options. She grabs a plate and reluctantly reaches for the large spoon, scooping up some spaghetti and putting it on the plate. She's only doing this for show. When no one's looking, she will find a way to make certain that she doesn't gain anymore weight.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Kendall tells her.

"Um, yeah." Katie says carefully, grabbing a fork. Ugh, it does look good, but it's not good for her. If she eats too much, she'll look like a huge cow. She can't stand the thought of weighting three hundred pounds. She already weights enough as it is, so she would rather not make it worse.

"You've been eating, right?" Kendall asks her.

"Of course." Katie lies.

"And you haven't been throwing up after meals?"

"Of course not!" Katie lies again.

"Because we've all been a little concerned." Kendall tells her. "You've been different since the accident and we're just worried that you're relapsing."

"Big brother, I'm not relapsing." Katie says before walking away. She heads over to a table and sits down, gulping as she scoops up some spaghetti. So good, yet so bad for her figure. She's destroying her body by taking in all these calories. Next thing she knows, she's gonna look like a whale.

"Kenzie, come here!" She hears James coo as he follows Kenzie. Katie sighs softly, staring at her plate. All those years that James accused her of having a crush on him and her denying it. The truth is, she did have a tiny crush on him. And to be honest, she kind of still has a crush on him. Hey, he's cute!

She cringes at she eats more of the spaghetti, gulping it down. She knows that she has a problem. She has an eating disorder. She knows that, but she can't stop. And she can't tell anyone because they'll send her back to rehab. She doesn't wanna go back to rehab. She met her best friend, Maddie, while she was there, but she doesn't wanna return.

"Gosh, I am starving." Jo complains as she eats across from Katie with a huge plate of ravioli. Ah, the pregnancy cravings. No one really minds that she eats so much, but her mood swings aren't fun at all. It'll be another month before those mood swings go away. It'll be nice to see her actually feel really good again.

"Yeah, so am I." Katie says. Another lie. She's not hungry at all. She's only eating so no one gets suspicious.

"Are you sure? Kendall has been kind of worried about you." Jo tells her.

"He's just paranoid." Katie disagrees. "I am totally fine."

"Good." Jo says. "We would all hate for you to relapse."

"Uh huh." Katie replies, her voice increasing in pitch. Gosh, she is such a liar. She's lying to Jo's face and she feels bad about it. If it weren't for the possibility of her being sent back to rehab, she would tell them the truth.

"Enjoying the party?" Jo asks her.

"Yeah." Katie nods.

"I've been watching James and Kenzie." Jo responds. "Kendall and I can't wait until our little one gets here."

"Do you know what you're gonna name it?" Katie asks her.

"We honestly don't know." Jo frowns. "For a girl, I kind of like the name Carolyn, but Kendall and I haven't really started talking about names yet."

"Oh." Katie says, staring at her plate. She really wishes that she didn't have to finish all of it. If she could only find a way to get rid of it without anyone noticing. However, she can't do that with all of these people around. She knows that she shouldn't eat all of this, but there's nothing she can do. Is there?

Out of nowhere, she fakes a cough.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jo asks worriedly.

"I think I might be coming down with something." Katie says calmly. "I don't think I can finish all this."

"I guess you can just throw it away." Jo shrugs. Katie nods and carries the plate over to the trashcan, throwing the food away. As guilty as she feels, it had to be done. But she'll stop eventually. You know, when she's ready.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	39. Back To California

"We're going home, Kenzie." James says, sitting Kenzie on his lap. Sitting in an airport waiting area is so boring. He's glad to have Kenzie to keep him entertained, though. He could get his MP3 player out, but Kenzie would probably break it. It's like she doesn't know to keep her hands to herself. Eventually, she'll learn about that, but he hopes it won't take too long. Terrible twos? Maybe that's why she seems so intent on grabbing everything in sight.

"Gustavo, we're bored." Carlos complains.

"I don't care." Gustavo says boredly.

"But-"

"Dog, if you don't shut your trap, I'll make you ride in the storage compartment when we go on tour!" Gustavo snaps. James holds back his laughter and hides his face against Kenzie's head, chuckling when Kenzie's lets out her famous squeal. She starts struggling in his arms and he finally decides to let her down, just so she can tire herself out. When she starts getting hyper, it's best to let her walk around.

"Are you still mad at me?"

James looks up when he hears Camille's voice. They're apparently having yet another argument. It seems like they always find something to argue about. They both claim that it's because they love making up so much. This time, they're fighting because Camille was supposedly flirting with another guy at the reception. She keeps telling Logan that she was just being nice, but he insists that she was flirting.

"Yep."

"Ugh, you are such a pain, you know that?"

"You started it when you were all over Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome yesterday."

"Both of you shut up!" Gustavo says angrily. James takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes on Kenzie, not wanting a repeat of the incident before the plane ride to Minnesota. You know, where she went missing and she was found by a cranky old lady. He's gonna make sure that they make it through the trip back home without any disasters.

"Kenzie, come here." He says sweetly, holding out his hands. She babbles and toddles over to Kendall and Jo. She loves her daddy the most, but she adores her aunts and uncles almost as much. James is just glad that he's her favorite. Hey, he's her father. He knows who her favorite person is.

"Kenzie, you're happy that we're going home, aren't you?" Kendall says, reaching out to touch Kenzie's cheek. She looks up at Kendall and his wife, squeaking. James smiles when she turns around, waving at her. Finally, she comes toddling back over to him, placing her hands on his knee.

"I'm taking a nap as soon as we get on that plane." Chris mutters. "I am exhausted."

"Same here." James agrees, picking Kenzie up. "I think we're all pretty worn out after the past two months."

"Maybe we can throw a party when we get home." Chris jokes. "You know, to celebrate you making it through the wedding planning without having a nervous breakdown."

"Shut up." James laughs, tickling Kenzie's tummy.

"I actually like that idea." Lacey says. "And since Bitters is all strict about his No Parties rule, we could throw it at Griffin's beach house. I can call Mercedes and demand that she convince him to let us borrow it."

"You have her phone number?" Gabby asks. "I thought you hated her."

"Sometimes I like to prank call her." Lacey shrugs. "The other day, I called up and I was all "You will die in seven days" in this really creepy voice and all she did was scream before hanging up. It was hilarious."

That's just like Lacey to do stuff like that. She actually did that to James and Jenna once right before Kenzie was born. They got this phone call saying that a vengeful ghost was coming to haunt them, but although it was a little disturbing, they knew that it was her. Even when she tries to disguise her voice, it's easy to recognize her.

"By the way, Carlos, I'm the "Corn dog Monster" that called you the other night." Lacey adds.

"Well, you are getting none of my corn dogs!" Carlos retorts. "They are all mine!"

"Guys, just how idiotic can you possibly get?" Kelly asks them.

"Yeah!" Gabby smirks.

"Shut up." Kelly says before looking at the others. "Now, we're gonna be called any minute, so let's have our stuff ready so we can board the plane!"

* * *

Lucy hums to herself, listening to the sound of the rock tune on her MP3 player. She glances at the sleeping boy next to her, reaching out to play with his soft brown hair. Kenzie is fastened into the seat on the other side of her dad, chewing on her fingers. Everyone else is bored to death on this long plane ride, but Kenzie doesn't seem to care. At seventeen months old, she doesn't seem to care about much of anything except being cute.

"Kenzie, doesn't daddy look cute?" She asks, removing the earbuds. He really does look adorable when he sleeps. So peaceful, so relaxed. She would hug him, but she doesn't wanna wake him up. He apparently can be kind of cranky if he's woken from a nap. That's why it's better to leave him alone.

Kenzie's fingers are wet with her slobber. Lucy reaches into the diaper bag and grabs a cloth, reaching for Kenzie's hand. She wipes the baby drool off, then puts the cloth back in the bag. She looks at James, gently kissing his cheek. He looks pretty relaxed, which is good because he really needs to do that. Since he started taking those antidepressants two weeks ago, he's slowly starting to improve. It'll be a little while before they take full effect, but he's getting better.

"Could you two keep it down?" The flight attendant asks Logan and Camille, who are arguing loudly.

"Back off, lady!" Camille snaps.

"Excuse me, but I will not-"

"Just do what she says!" Logan pleads before returning to his argument with Camille. Lucy shakes her head and tries to focus her attention on James and Kenzie. She wraps her arms around James, holding him. He murmurs as he rests his head on her shoulder, still fast asleep. Lucy kisses the top of his head, looking at Kenzie.

"I like his glasses, don't you?" She whispers playfully.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims.

"Mmm, what was-" James opens his eyes, yawning.

"Dada?"

"Hey, baby." He says, leaning over to kiss her head.

"Did you sleep good?" Lucy asks him, reaching out to stroke his hair.

"Yeah." James smiles, giving her a kiss. "Did you get any rest?"

"No." Lucy sighs. "It's kind of hard to sleep with Logan and Camille going at it."

James must notice Logan and Camille's arguing because he turns around to get a look at them. He shakes his head and smiles at Kenzie, touching her little hand. Lucy rests her head on his shoulder, looking at her amazing boyfriend and his daughter. He seems a lot more relaxed, but she still isn't sure if she'll be able to mention marriage anytime soon.

* * *

"Both of you need to shut up!" Gustavo yells as they walk off the plane.

"Not until Camille apologizes for hitting on that guy!" Logan argues.

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!" Camille replies.

Gustavo takes a deep breath. These dogs and their girlfriends are so irritating. He never thought he would say this, but James is the only one that doesn't annoy him lately. When he first found these dogs, James was his least favorite. Now he's the responsible one, while Kendall talks back, Carlos is hyper and annoying, and Logan is too...Gustavo doesn't even know. He just knows that Logan and Camille are getting on his nerves.

"I'm gonna kill them." He says coolly.

"Remember your blood pressure." Kelly says.

Gustavo takes a calm breath, rubbing his temples. He should try harder to keep his cool, but it's hard when Nerd Boy and his crazy girlfriend are fighting. All they did for the whole plane ride was argue. He can't wait until he can get back to the privacy of his mansion and relax in his comfy hot tub. First, he needs to pick up Monty from his cousin's house. He hates plane rides, so he didn't come on the trip. Gustavo's cousin gladly agreed to cat sit.

"Could both of you hush up?" Jo asks, irritation in her voice. That's another one of Gustavo's issues. He's happy that Kendall married the love of his life, but now Jo is pregnant and they still have another month before her mood swings stop. Then her third trimester will come and her mood swings will return. Gustavo has a headache just thinking about.

"Let's just get our bags." Kelly sighs, watching the arguing couple in front of them.

Gustavo looks over at Carlos and Stephanie, who are holding hands and talking about...something. Stephanie must not be the jealous type. Carlos was practically flirting with Jennifer at the reception yesterday. Then again, he was practically drunk, so it really doesn't count.

And James is holding Kenzie and talking to Lucy. Isn't it weird that he's pretty much the only normal one of the dogs? Kendall is the second most normal, but even he can be a little crazy sometimes. You know, with the sarcastic remarks to Gustavo and his tendency to have minor anger management issues.

"I'm calm." Gustavo says. "I can handle this."

"Are you-" Kelly starts to say.

"I said I can handle it!"

* * *

**Review! :D**


	40. There's No Place Like Home

"Jay, want me to help you unpack?" Chris asks. "I already put my stuff away."

"Um, sure." James replies. "I need to put Kenzie's clothes away."

"Maybe the little princess can help us!" Chris says sweetly, looking at Kenzie. James smiles and grabs one of her dresses, folding it and putting it in the dresser. He goes back and grabs more clothes to put away, folding them up. When he's about to get Kenzie's toys to put up, he feels a pair of arms around his waist, hugging him gently.

"You're doing a lot better, hon." Chris says, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I guess." James sighs, running a hand through his hair. He supposes that she's right. He is doing better, but that doesn't mean that losing Jenna hurts any less. No matter how much medication he takes, losing his wife is always gonna hurt him. He loves her so much and it still breaks his heart to know that she's not here with him and Kenzie.

"Kenzie, give daddy a hug." Chris tells the little girl. Kenzie toddles over to her dad and wraps her little arms around his leg, looking up at him with her innocent eyes. He smiles down at her and kneels in front of her, kissing her cheeks. She babbles and sits down, looking him in the eyes. He truly loves his sweet girls. She reminds him so much of her mother. She's gonna grow up to be a very beautiful young woman.

"Doesn't Jenna look beautiful in this picture?" He hears Chris ask. He frowns as he picks Kenzie up, walking over to the dresser. Oh yeah, he remembers this one. Jenna was about five months pregnant and James couldn't resist taking a picture of her adorable little baby bump. It was taken in the Palm Woods lobby. She was wearing a black maternity sweater and her stomach was obviously expanding.

"Yeah," He nods. "She does."

"Kenzie looks just like her." Chris says, looking at her niece.

"I know." James grins, kissing Kenzie's nose. He rests his forehead against hers, touching her little hand. He loves her more than anything and he knows that she loves him. "But she has my eyes."

"Your beautiful hazel eyes." Chris says, rubbing his back. "Hey, how would you like to visit my parents tomorrow? They called a few minutes ago and they said that they would like to see us."

"Yeah, we can go." James says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. "However, if your dad tries to kill me, I'm running."

"You are such a wimp." Chris laughs.

"I am not!" James argues, feigning hurt. Chris giggles and messes up his hair. He chuckles as he fixes his hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Yep, Chris and Jenna's dad has never been crazy about him, but James hopes that the man will be nice this time. He doesn't want any arguments.

* * *

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?" Lucy asks James as she walks into the bedroom. "Lacey just told it to me and I thought I would share it with my awesome boyfriend."

"Let's hear it." James chuckles. Lucy whispers the joke in his ear and he bursts out laughing, turning away from her. She sits up and looks around the room, a thought coming to her mind. Katie just left for the gym and Lucy isn't sure if she should tell anyone, especially not Mama Knight, Kendall, or James. Most people only go because they wanna get in shape, but since Katie has a history with eating disorders, she's not really trusted to visit gyms. Lucy knows that she should tell, but she just doesn't wanna cause a bunch of unnecessary drama.

"You're gonna cause yourself to pass out." She says, messing up his hair. James grins and rolls back onto his back, looking at her. She lays back down and gives him a kiss, placing her hand over his cheek. Gosh, he looks great in glasses.

"Do that again." He whispers with a smile. Their lips touch once again, smiles on their faces. Lucy gently strokes his cheek, feeling his soft skin. It's all thanks to those skin care products that he uses. She loves his skin.

"Where's Kenzie?" She questions.

"Um..." James says. "Kenzie, get out of the closet!"

He gets off the bed and walks over to the closet. He picks up his daughter, giving her a funny look as he carries her over to the bed.

"Hi, pretty girl!" Lucy says, kissing her cheek. Kenzie babbles and looks at her, trying to stand up. James shakes his head and gently forces her to sit back down. He and Lucy wouldn't want her to fall off. Carlos is the only one that seems to be able to jump off of stuff...and actually get away with it. Quite frankly, Lucy doesn't know how he does it.

"Hey, do you know where Katie went? Kendall said that she went to the supermarket, but I don't know if I believe her."

"Um, I don't know." Lucy murmurs.

"You sure?" James says slowly.

"Yeah." Lucy lies. "I'm sure."

* * *

Riiiing!

"I'll get it." Logan groans as he walks to the phone. He looks at the caller ID, frowning. Los Angeles Police Department? Why would the LAPD be calling?

"Logan Mitchell speaking." He says weirdly.

"Mr. Mitchell, is Jennifer Knight there?"

"Yeah." Logan says slowly. "Why?"

"This is Officer Gonzalez." The officer tells him. "We have Katie Knight in custody."

Logan finds himself frowning again. Katie was arrested? You know, he's gonna let Mama Knight handle this because he doesn't even know how to respond. He never thought that Katie would get into any serious trouble. The worst she has ever done is pull a few pranks on Bitters. She has never done any worse than that.

"Um, I'll let Ms. Knight know." He says softly before sitting the phone down. He groans in frustration. What the hell was Katie doing? How could she be so irresponsible? He doesn't know what she did, but it definitely can't be anything good.

"Logan? Is everything okay?" Mama Knight asks worriedly.

"Um, that was the LA Police Department." Logan responds quietly. "They have Katie."

* * *

**Oh, what did Katie do? ;(**

**Review! :D**


	41. Over The Limit

"Katie got arrested?" Carlos looks shocked. "For what?"

"I don't know." Logan sighs. "All I know is that Katie is in custody. Mama Knight, he said that he would like to talk to you."

"Hello?" Mama Knight says after picking up the phone. "Uh huh...Oh my...She was shoplifting? What...diet pills? Okay, I'll be there right away." She immediately hangs up the phone, shaking her head. "Apparently, she stole a package of diet pills."

She cannot believe that Katie would do something like this. She knows her daughter and her daughter does not steal. This girl living in their home is a complete stranger. Why would Katie want to steal something? And since the stolen item was diet pills, Mama Knight is assuming that Katie is relapsing into her eating disorder. Gosh, she is so hurt and disappointed.

"Why would she do that?" Carlos asks sadly.

"We've all been worried about her relapsing." Logan whispers. "But she got so good at hiding it."

"Will she have to go back to rehab?" Carlos questions.

Mama Knight sighs heavily. She doesn't know what to do. She should know, since Katie is her daughter, but she has never dealt with something as serious as an eating disorder. What made Katie turn to this? She's not fat or ugly. No one should ever turn to eating disorders to lose weight. Now she has gone as far as stealing. Mama Knight feels so confused. All she wants is to save her baby from self destruction.

"Boys, we need to get down to the police station."

"Hey, what's going on?" James asks as he and Lucy leave his room, holding Kenzie in his arms.

"Katie got arrested for shoplifting." Logan says weakly.

"We're about to go to the police station." Mama Knight tells them, taking Kenzie from James. The tallest of the four BTR boys looks at her with disbelief. Hey, they're all shocked. They all thought Katie was the strongest and most independent of the whole group, but apparently she's still battling her own problems.

"When we get there, I am going to kill her." James growls.

"We need to stay calm." Mama Knight says, even though she feels just as angry as James. But getting angry will only make the situation worse. They need to show compassion and understanding toward Katie, but still let her know that they're disappointed in her.

"She lied to us!" James argues. "She said that she was going to get groceries, but she actually went to shoplift!"

"She told me she was going to the gym." Lucy mumbles.

"I guess we need to bail her out." Mama Knight shrugs. She has such a headache now. She was actually feeling pretty happy, but now her daughter is in jail. She just can't believe that Katie would do something so stupid. This eating disorder is ruining her life. Isn't there something that can be done to prevent relapse?

"No! Let her stay there." James says, shaking his head.

"Honey, we're all upset, but let's just get to the police station and talk about it." Mama Knight says calmly, while cuddling Kenzie. Together, they exit the apartment, full of both disappointment and concern.

* * *

Katie sits alone in her cell, bored out of her mind. She cannot believe that she got busted for shoplifting. She hopes that her mom won't be too mad. It's not like she plans on doing it again. She just wanted to buy one pack of diet pills, but she didn't have enough money so she tried to steal them. She didn't mean to cause any trouble.

"She's right here." The officer says, opening the cell door.

"Katie!" Mama Knight says, dragging her daughter into a hug. "What were you thinking?"

Katie sighs heavily. She doesn't know how to answer that. All she knows is that she's fat and she needed to resort to desperate measures to lose weight. She doesn't know why no one else sees that. Don't they see how huge she is? Deep down, she knows that she's not thinking right, but she can't help it. She tried to get help and she thought that it had worked, then the guys were in that car accident and Kendall almost died.

"We bailed you out, okay? But you are so grounded when we get home." Mama Knight says firmly. "Your first court date is suppose to happen in two days."

"Why are you bailing her out?" James interrupts. "She broke the law."

"Stay out of this!" Katie snaps.

"Hey, what happened?!"

They turn around to see Kendall and Jo standing there. Katie tenses up, just wanting to run away forever. Now Kendall is gonna criticize her. She already has to deal with James, but now she'll have him and her brother lecturing her. Yeah, she knows that she messed up, but she doesn't feel like being judged. She's already paying the consequences.

"Your sister was arrested for shoplifting." Mama Knight says, shooting Katie a stern look.

"What? Katie, why would you do that?" Kendall questions, looking hurt.

"I guess she needed diet pills to lose weight." James says coldly. Katie glares at him. Why can't he see that she's already aware of her mistake? She stole, which is illegal. She knows that. Why can't anyone understand? It's like everyone is out to make her the bad person. She has an eating disorder and she got a little desperate.

"Why didn't someone go with her to the store?" Kendall asks them.

"Are you blaming us for this?" Logan asks him.

"An eating disorder doesn't just go away and there's always a risk of relapse, so one of you should have went with her. " Kendall says, obviously starting to get angry. Okay, now he's taking it too far. Katie didn't want anyone going with her. She's seventeen years old and she's old enough to visit the store on her own.

"Don't blame us for her stupid mistake." James growls, handing Kenzie to Chris.

"Didn't you mention that Kenzie needed more diapers? Maybe you should have went with Katie, got what you needed, and made sure that my sister didn't ruin her life."

"Guys, stop-" Katie pleads.

"Stay out of this!" Kendall snaps before glaring at James.

"You blame everyone but yourself." James says, shaking his head. "Kendall, it's not our fault that she screwed up. It's her own fault, so don't you dare try to blame us for this."

"Guys, please-" Katie pleads. She suddenly can't breathe. Her brothers are fighting and it's all her fault. Why did she do something so stupid? She wishes that she could take it back, but she can't. Her stupid mistakes are tearing her family apart. Why does she have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't she have more self control?

"Like you use to blame yourself for Jenna's death?" Kendall questions.

"Kendall-" Mama Knight warns.

"Shut up." James says angrily.

"If Jenna hadn't gotten pregnant, Kenzie wouldn't be here." Kendall tells him. "You might as well have wished that she had never been born."

"That's it!" James yells, trying to lunge at him. But Carlos and Logan grab him, while Lucy whispers to him. She tries to calm him down, stroking his face and kissing his cheek. Katie watches as Mama Knight and Jo talk to Kendall, noticing that it's becoming a lot harder to breathe. She tries yell for help, but it's as if she can't speak. She gasps for air, but it never comes. Instead, she finds herself collapsing to the ground, fading into darkness.

* * *

"Katie?" Chris calls out. "Katie!"

"Chris, what's-" Mama Knight starts to say, gasping when she sees her unconscious daughter on the ground.

"Katie, wake up!" Kendall says, kneeling by his sister. "Please wake up."

He shakes Katie, but she never awakens. He feels her pulse, only to find that she barely has one. This is bad. This is really bad. They need to get an ambulance right away. She could be dying, which means that she needs to get to a hospital immediately. Kendall looks at his mom, who whips out her cell phone and frantically dials 911. Now the guards are here, watching the scene in front of them.

"Have you called an ambulance?" The tallest guard asks.

"My mother in law is calling one right now." Jo asks anxiously.

Kendall holds Katie's hand, looking at her pale face. He can't lose his baby sister. Besides, she's only seventeen. She's too young to die. She needs to get better so she can live a long, happy life. He's not even angry at her for shoplifting anymore. It was bad, illegal, and just plain wrong, but now he's more concerned about her health.

* * *

**I'm very proud of this chapter:)**

**Also, school starts on Monday and I won't be updating daily like this summer, but I will still update often:) **

**Review! :D**


	42. Consequences

"Guys, it's no one's fault." Lucy says, while holding onto James.

"We should have paid more attention." Kendall says quietly.

James just sits quietly, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He can't believe that a stupid eating disorder is killing Katie. Why do girls do such horrible things to themselves? Don't they know that inner beauty in more important? Besides, Katie has both inner and outer beauty. She doesn't need to lose weight. And he can't believe that her eating disorder might actually take her life. No one should be dying at seventeen.

"He's right." He says weakly.

"Jay, don't-" Chris pleads.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." James suddenly stands up and runs out of the waiting room. He holds it in as he searches for the nearest restroom and when he finds one, he runs inside and drops in front of the toilet, throwing up. He must have forgotten to lock the door because he suddenly feels someone rubbing his back. Well, more like three people. He coughs and gags, emptying his stomach.

He finally finishes and flushes the toilet, groaning as he falls into Lucy's arms. She, Carlos, and Logan wrap their arms around him, whispering to him. He can't bring himself to be consoled. Their baby sister may be dying and there's nothing he can do. If he could, he would do anything to save her life. Unfortunately, it may be too late to do anything. He doesn't know if she can be saved now.

* * *

"She's gonna die, Chris." James whimpers, sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"She's gonna be fine, baby." Chris says gently, stroking his cheek.

Kendall is right around the corner, watching them. He's hurting as much as James is. After all, Katie is his little sister. He should have been there for her more often, but it has been hard since he married Jo and they moved in together. It's hard to look out for someone when you don't live with him. But he shouldn't blame James either. And he shouldn't have said what he said about Jenna and Kenzie. Yeah, James blamed himself, but he loves Kenzie.

"How do you know? You saw her! She looked like she was barely alive!" James bursts into sobs and leaning into Chris, hiding his face in her shoulder. Kendall wants to comfort his best friend, but he doesn't know if he can face James right now. After their fight, it won't be surprising if James never wants to talk to him again. He was a complete jerk.

"Shhh," Chris whispers. "Honey, it's okay."

Kendall feels tears filling his own eyes, watching James sob in Chris's arms. She isn't even his real sister, yet she takes more care of him than Kendall ever did for Katie. He should have been a better brother to her. If he had, she wouldn't be in the hospital right now. If they had all stuck together after Jenna died, she wouldn't have an eating disorder.

"Jay, Katie will be okay." Mama Knight says, sitting on James's other side. Lucy sits in front of him and they all try to comfort him. Kendall holds back a whimper, frowning when he feels two arms around his waist. He turns around and comes face to face with Jo, he sighs and wraps his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want her to die." She whispers.

"I know." Kendall responds, stroking her hair. He moves one hand to her stomach, which hasn't started growing yet. He can't wait until she has an adorable little baby bump for him to look at. She insists that she's gonna look terrible, but he doesn't agree. She's gonna look gorgeous as always. He isn't about to let her be like Katie and say negative things about herself.

"I think you should talk to him." Jo tells him, referring to James.

"Um," He responds hesitantly. "Okay."

He walks around the corner, getting Chris's attention. She whispers something to Mama Knight and Lucy, who nod as they stand up. As they are leaving, Mama Knight places a kiss on his cheek. Then he walks over to James and sits next to him, pulling his crying friend into a hug. James doesn't even seem to care that they had a fight earlier. He just sobs into Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall rubs his back and listens to his pained cries. Seeing Katie unconscious must have brought back some bad memories. Could it be that it reminded him of Jenna's death? He watched Jenna die, so he probably got a good look at her lifeless body.

"Why does this keep happening?" He whispers, his voice choked up.

"Jay, Katie's not dead." Kendall says, tightening his grip around James.

"But she could be!" James cries out.

"No, let's not talk like that." Kendall tells him, burying his face in James's hair. He shouldn't have said what he said. He's always gonna regret saying something so hurtful to James. He knows that James loves his daughter and feels grateful to have her, even though Jenna died while giving birth to her.

"You and I shouldn't have been arguing." James says tiredly. "If we hadn't, she wouldn't have gotten so stressed out and she wouldn't have panicked."

"I know, but now we've just gotta hope that she'll be okay." Kendall tells him. "Let's just get back to the waiting room, so we can be there when the doctor comes out."

He carefully helps James up, guiding him toward the waiting room.

* * *

"Kenzie, you're bored, aren't you?" Chris says, digging through the diaper bag. She searches for something to keep her niece entertained. They always keep a few things in here, so they can keep Kenzie busy. Ah ha! She loves her coloring book. She just does a bunch of scribbling, but at least she's happy.

"Here you go, princess." She says, sitting on the floor. She opens the coloring book and sits it between them, handing some crayons to Kenzie. The little girl scribbles on the page, babbling. As upset and exhausted as everyone is right now, they have Kenzie to cheer them up. She makes everyone happy.

"I remember when I got arrested." Lacey says thoughtfully. "I was at a restaurant in NYC and this waitress was really rude to me, so I squirted mayonnaise all over her and shoved a pie in h er face. She called the cops on me."

"Lace, maybe you should take an anger management class." Gabby says awkwardly. Chris rolls her eyes as Lacey smacks Gabby behind the head. Sometimes she really wonders about those two. She has known Lacey for many years and that girl is pretty much the definition of insane. Not insane like mental patient insane, but she isn't quite normal either. She has major self control issues.

"Maybe you need to go back to kindergarten." Lacey retorts. "After all, that's your level of intelligence."

Whoa, that was cold.

"Girls, now is not the time for arguing." Mama Knight says, playing with James's hair. While she comforts James and Kendall, Chris focuses her attention on Kenzie. That little girl has scribbled all over the page. She'll learn how to color in the lines once she starts school. That won't be for a few more years, though.

"Kenzie, that's...very pretty." She says careful, reaching out to touch Kenzie's hand.

"Family of Kathryn Knight?"

Oh, the doctor is here!

"How is she?" Mama Knight says anxiously, getting out of her seat.

"You mentioned that she had a very slow pulse rate." The doctor tells her. "We checked that out and we found that she had bradycardia. It's basically when a person's heart rate is slower than normal. We have decided that we need to insert a pacemaker, which will help her heart beat regularly."

"But she's gonna be okay?" Mama Knight asks tearfully.

"Ma'am, she is going to be just fine." Doctor Hart (At least, that's what his name tag says) tells her. "We're going to make sure that she gets through this."

"Oh, okay." Mama Knight nods, taking a deep breath.

"And I don't believe I introduced myself." The man says. "I'm Doctor Hart."

"Wow, a heart doctor whose last name is...Hart." Mama Knight says carefully. "That's interesting."

"I get that a lot." Doctor Hart tells her. "Now, I am gonna see how the patient is doing, then I'll let you visit with her for a while, then we'll start the procedure."

Chris frowns as she pulls Kenzie onto her lap. She cannot believe that Katie's eating disorder led to a heart problem. She knows that eating disorders can have long term effects on a person, but she thought that Katie had gotten better. Apparently not. She's seventeen and she's gonna get surgery to have some device inserted. Wow, that's depressing.

"I guess everything is gonna be...okay." She gulps. "Yeah, everything will be just fine."

* * *

**Yeah, Katie's fine, but her eating disorder has had an affect on her:( **

**Review! :D**


	43. Questions Unanswered

"Alright, Jay, you need to cheer up." Lucy says, sitting at James's feet on the couch. While Katie is in surgery, they decided to come home and get some rest. They're rested up now, but no one is too happy at the moment. It's hard to believe that Katie's eating disorder really got this bad. You know, to the point that she ended up with a heart problem. Why did she do this to herself? And she didn't just hurt herself. She also hurt her loved ones.

"Katie has to have a pacemaker." James whispers. "To help her heart beat normally."

Lucy sighs softly and helps James into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around him. She touches his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. She hugs him gently, watching Kenzie play on the floor. She wouldn't have liked sitting in that hospital for too long, so it was probably good to get her out of there for a while. They all needed a break from that place.

"Kenzie, are you having fun?" James asks. Kenzie babbles, standing up. She toddles over to him and he gives her a small smile, lifting her onto his lap. Lucy watches him interact with his daughter, smiling softly. She still hopes that they can get married someday. She's trying to resist bringing up marriage yet, since she knows that he's not ready yet. If he's not ready for marriage or more kids, she respects that.

"Kitty!" Kenzie exclaims, pointing at Muffin.

"I think Muffin wants someone to hold her." Lucy says, picking the kitten up. She rubs Muffin's head, giggling when the small animal meows. Lucy loves animals, which is exactly why she's so happy that James got Kenzie a kitten. Muffin is full of energy at her age, so she and Kenzie keep everyone entertained. They're pretty much best friends too. After all, they're both babies.

"Hi, Muffin!" Carlos says as he walks into the living room. "Hi, Kenzie!"

"Dada!" Kenzie says, snuggling into James's chest. Lucy laughs and rubs her back, letting Carlos hold Muffin. She wonders how Katie's surgery is going. She hopes that everything will be okay after this. She hates eating disorders. One of her cousins battled anorexia for three years before she finally got help. She's okay now, but it was pretty scary.

They visited with Katie for a while before her surgery. She seemed pretty upset, but she was a lot calmer than anyone thought she would be. She wasn't even crying. She messed up, but she's still a tough girl.

Riiing!

"Everybody be quiet!" Mama Knight calls out before answering the phone. "Hello? Uh huh...Okay, we'll be there." She hangs up. "Okay, Katie just got out of surgery. We need to get to the hospital."

* * *

"You must avoid any strenuous activity from now on, as that could damage your pacemaker." Doctor Hart tells Katie. "Also, you should avoid magnetic fields when possible. Inform any physician you see as well. For a while, you may be able to feel the pacemaker under your skin, but as time goes on, it should become less noticeable."

Katie listens closely as he gives her the instructions. She cannot believe that she had to get a little device inserted just to keep her heart beating normally. That stupid eating disorder ruined her life. She doesn't know why she let herself get this bad. After Jenna died, everything got so weird and the stress got to her. She wishes that she had better self control, though. James was suffering more than her, but he never tried to hurt himself.

"Okay." She says.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Doctor Hart says. The door opens and Mama Knight, Kendall, Jo, and the guys walk into the room. Katie groans quietly. She should probably be prepared for some serious lecturing. First, she got arrested for shoplifting and now she has a heart problem that she'll deal with for the rest of her life, not to mention that stupid eating disorder.

"Kenzie, hold my hand." James says quietly, grabbing Kenzie's hand.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mama Knight asks worriedly, rushing over to the hospital bed.

"I guess I'm okay." Katie lies. She's so not okay. She knows that she's a mess. Her health has been destroyed because of her dangerous habits. She doesn't want anyone to think she's a wimp, though. That's why she has to lie and say she's okay. Why? Because Katie Knight is not a wimp. She has a reputation, you know.

"Sure you are." James mutters sarcastically.

"Jay-" Chris warns.

"I don't have to deal with this." James says, picking Kenzie up. "Let's go, Kenzie."

With that, he leaves the room.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Katie says quietly.

"Hey, he does not hate you." Kendall says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's just upset."

Katie shakes her head. She highly doubts that he's "just upset." She's pretty sure that he hates her. She can't blame him either. She really screwed up. She didn't try to stay healthy and it affected her negatively in the long run. Even worse, she lied to everyone. They would ask her if she was relapsing and she lied. How could anyone not hate her?

"Hey, I'll talk to him." Lucy says. She doesn't give anyone a chance to respond before exiting the room.

* * *

"Are you tired?" James asks, watching Kenzie while she lays in his arms. "So am I."

"Jay!"

He looks up and sees Lucy enter the waiting room. He sighs softly, returning his attention to Kenzie. Lucy better not be here to yell at him. Katie deserved it. She lied to them and now look at her. She had to get a pacemaker inserted and she's only seventeen. Why would she let it get this bad? Why did all that trouble from last year cause her to get an eating disorder? Losing Jenna killed James, but he never even considered hurting himself.

"You okay?" His girlfriend asks, taking the seat next to him. She wraps her arms around his bicep, resting her head on his shoulder. He just shrugs in response, watching his baby girl. She's not asleep yet, but she looks pretty tired. She should get some rest. She'll probably fall asleep soon.

"I know you're upset." Lucy says, gently intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah." He murmurs. He's very upset. He cannot believe that Katie would do this to herself. She has pretty much ruined her life. She'll never be like other girls now and it's all because of an eating disorder. If James could get through the death of his wife without hurting himself, why couldn't Katie? They were all upset about all the sudden life changes, but Katie is the only one that went as far as starving herself.

"I don't think she meant to hurt anyone." Lucy tells him. "And I think she's really sorry."

"I don't know if I can forgive her yet." James whispers. "I lost the love of my life and I never did anything that stupid. Yeah, there were days where I felt like ending it, but I didn't because I knew that I had my daughter, not to mention my friends and family."

"I know, but sometimes people do things that we just can't understand." Lucy explains. "But we forgive them because we love them and we want to help them get better."

"But Katie is never gonna get better!" James retorts. "If she learns a thing or two about self control, she might be able to put a stop to the eating disorder, but the heart condition is never gonna go away! Her life as she knows it is over!"

Lucy rubs his back with her free hand, while they both look at sweet little Kenzie. James wants to forgive Katie, he really does, but he doesn't know if he can. At least not yet. They barely got home and things have already went home. Why didn't she just admit that something was wrong? She could have gotten help before it was too late.

How about you and I go out on a date soon?" Lucy suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." James responds, leaning against her. She gently kisses his cheek and he sighs softly, so many questions running through his mind. Unfortunately, he doesn't have answer to any of them.

* * *

**Another chapter to celebrate a successful first day of class:) **

**This story will have about fifty something chapters and I already have an idea for my next story:) It's completely different than any other story I've done, but it's gonna be really cool;)**

**Review! :D**


	44. Clear My Mind

Like James, Logan doesn't really know what to think of Katie's situation. He doesn't know why such a beautiful girl would want to hurt herself like that. He just can't figure it out. That's why he decided to head over to Jenna's grave for a while. He needs to think about things, but he'll feel better if he's close to Jenna, even though she isn't actually alive. She was great at helping people, which is why Logan always felt like he could trust her.

He parks in front of the cemetery, his eyes filled with tears. He reluctantly gets out of the car, looking at all of the tombstones. He can't believe that Jenna is here now. James's beloved wife and Kenzie's mother is dead. Logan misses her. They all miss her. She shouldn't have died. She was the last person that should have died young. Kenzie shouldn't be growing up without her mommy. James shouldn't have to be raising her alone.

He walks toward the cemetery, walking until he reaches Jenna's tombstone. He sits in front of it, reaching out to open the small frame. James picked a picture of him and Jenna while she was pregnant with Kenzie. Jenna was huge, but still gorgeous. It's no surprise that James found himself attracted to her.

He reaches out and touches the granite, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Jenna wasn't his girlfriend, he wasn't _in love _with her, but she was his best friend. He loved her like a sister and it hurt when she died. A few times after he died, he even thought he saw her ghost a couple of times, but he knows that it was just his grief talking.

"I don't know why Katie did what she did." He says. "She didn't need to do that to herself, Jenna. Whenever Hollywood started commenting on your weight, you never starved yourself. When you got stressed, you didn't do anything to hurt yourself. Why would Katie do this to herself, Jenna? She caused a permanent heart condition. Even when she recovers from the eating disorder, its effects will always be with her."

He stops speaking for a moment to inhale. Okay, talking seems to be helping. He's still upset, though. He can't believe that Katie's eating disorder got so bad. No one can believe it. If Jenna was here, Logan is pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to believe it either. It's a hard thing to understand, especially since they were all hurting and none of them ever considered harming themselves.

"She was so selfish." He says weakly. "She was basically committing a slow suicide and she didn't even care. She wasn't thinking about anyone but herself, not to mention that she broke the law by shoplifting. She didn't care that she could get arrested. She was so desperate to lose a few pounds that she would do anything."

He leans against the tombstone, letting more tears fall. He doesn't hate Katie. He could never hate her. But he does feel bad that she let it get so bad. She could have asked for more help, but she didn't. He wishes that something could be done about that heart condition, but it's impossible. She's stuck with it.

"I miss you, Jenna." He whispers tearfully. "We all miss you."

* * *

Alright, Logan, where are you?" Camille murmurs, parking in front of the cemetery. She looks around in search of her boyfriend. He seemed kind of upset when he left, so she thought that she would go and check on him. She assumed that he might be visiting Jenna's grave. That's where James always goes whenever he's upset. She needs to see if Logan is okay and if he's not, cheer him up.

She stops walking when she sees him sitting in front of Jenna's grave. He doesn't appear to be crying, but he's definitely upset. She should go check on him. She begins walking toward him, frowning. Katie's situation really has upset a lot of people, which is understandable, but it would be nice to see everyone be happy again.

"You okay?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm not exactly okay." Logan says, leaning against her. "I, like everyone else, am have a pretty hard time dealing with this whole thing. I can't figure out why Katie had to do this to herself, why she couldn't have asked for more help, why she _lied _to us. It really hurts that it's too late to fix this."

"Well, at least she's alive." Camille says, trying to look at the bright side. But it's hard to see a bright side. She knows that. It would be great if everything could be okay again, but no one seems to be too optimistic about that. Heck, even Carlos is starting to believe that they're complete screwed. That's an exaggeration, but Carlos does have a tendency to be over dramatic. Wait...Hey, that's Camille's job!

"Nothing has been normal since Jenna died." Logan says quietly, touching Jenna's tombstone.

"Yeah." Camille says sadly. She won't argue with that statement. Life without Jenna has been hard. They all loved her and now she's gone. Camille doesn't know how James has been as strong as he has been. He has gotten upset and struggled a lot, but he's done a lot better than anyone thought he would. Most people didn't think that he would be able to take it.

"You guys came to see her too, huh?"

They look up to see James standing there, holding little Kenzie. He sits down and sits her down, watching as she sits down.

"Yeah, we needed a place to think." Logan says, reaching for Kenzie. She squeaks as he kisses her cheek, smiling sweetly. Camille also shows her some affection, reaching out to touch her hand. But they mostly keep their eyes on the picture of James and Jenna, their hearts sinking. Why did Jenna have to leave them?

"You boys both need a hug." She says, sitting between them. She wraps her arms around them and pulls them close, kissing both of their cheeks. She loves her boys. She's always happy to comfort them, like she's doing right now. "You know, I honestly think you guys should talk to Katie. She messed up and now she's suffering some serious consequences, but you should try talking to her."

"I don't want her to think that we hate her." Logan whispers.

"Neither do I." James agrees. Camille rubs his back and looks at Kenzie. That little girl should get a kiss too. So Camille kisses her cheek, giggling when Kenzie babbles. She has always loved little kids and she absolutely adores Kenzie. She is very special to all of them. It's too bad that she doesn't have her mother, but she has her amazing daddy that loves her so much. She's a very blessed little girl.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Camille tells them. "I want you to know that."

"We know." Logan says, giving her a kiss.

"And I think that Jenna is proud too." Camille says. "Jay, she may not be here in person, but I know that she loves you so much. "

"Yeah." James says with a soft smile. "I wish I could see her again, though."

"We know, Jay." Logan murmurs. "We know."

* * *

**James and Logan will both talk to Katie in the next chapter:) There will also be some Carlos/Stephanie! **

**And I thought this was a sweet chapter:) You know, seeing Logan, Camille, and James visit Jenna's grave**

**Review! :D**


	45. Just Talk To Me

"You've gotta work on getting better, okay?" Kendall tells Katie, squeezing her hand.

"I will, Big Brother." Katie says, glancing at the clock. Gosh, it's almost midnight. She wonders if James is ever gonna stop by and visit with her. What about Logan? He visited earlier with Kendall, Jo, and Carlos, but he didn't seem all that friendly. He wasn't bitter or angry, but Katie could tell that he was hurt and disappointed in her. James, on the other hand, seemed very angry with her.

"I'm serious." Kendall says sternly. "You've gotta get serious about recovery."

"I know." Katie sighs. She loves that he's so concerned, but she really would like if he would leave it alone. He keeps warning her about it and it's getting very old. Right now, she either wants to take a nap or get a visit from James because she's really worried that he hates her. She loves her big brother, but she really needs to know that James isn't gonna hate her forever. It was wrong for her to lie, but she doesn't wanna lose her friends because of it.

"Look, Camille just texted me and said that she, James, and Logan are on their way." Kendall assures her.

"Yeah." Katie breathes out. She doesn't know if things will ever get better between her and her friends, especially James. She saw his face earlier. It was full of hurt and disappointment. He was way more heartbroken when Jenna passed away, but Katie's situation definitely hurt him. She wishes that she could make everything better. Will anything ever be normal again?

"Just rest, okay? They'll be here soon." Kendall whispers, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. This is pure BS, you know that? Katie feels like such an idiot. She really couldn't control her urge to starve, binge, and purge her food, but she could have asked for help when she found herself relapsing. Now her life will never be the same.

Twenty minutes pass before her door opens again. She looks tenses up when James and Logan walk into the room, sighing softly. She should probably prepare for more yelling and sarcasm. She knows that's exactly what she'll probably get from them. Of course, if they're gonna do that, they should just leave. The last thing she needs is more criticism and lecturing.

There is an awkward moment of silence. None of them know exactly what to say. Even Kenzie is being silent, as if she is aware of the awkwardness between the other three people in the room. At least Katie doesn't have to worry about sweet little Kenzie being angry with her. At only seventeen months old, Kenzie isn't really capable of being truly angry with anyone. It's moments like this where Katie is glad that Kenzie is still a baby. Well, she's a toddler.

"Okay, we just wanna talk to you." Logan starts, quietly shutting the door.

"About what?" Katie says carefully.

"About what happened yesterday." Logan responds. "Katie, we just don't understand why you did this to yourself. After rehab, you were doing so well, then the car accident happened and you started spiraling back out of control."

Wow, it's gonna be tough for Katie to answer that. She doesn't know if she can give him a good answer. If anything, she was just so terrified by the fact that she almost lost her brothers. The thought of losing them scared her and she handled it in a negative way. She regrets it, but she can't take it back. She's gonna have to live with her decision for the rest of her life. That's just how it's gonna be.

"I don't know, okay?" She says. "I don't know why I did this. I guess...maybe the car accident and the fact that Kendall almost died bothers me."

"But you shouldn't have let that cause you to make these stupid mistakes." Logan tells her. Does he seriously think that she doesn't know that? She knows that it was stupid, she knows that it was wrong, and she knows that she ruined her life. She doesn't need him reminding her. She already feels bad enough.

"Jay, do you have anything to say?" Logan asks.

"I don't know." James says softly. "Katie, you lied to us. We asked you if you were okay, if you were relapsing, and you lied. How can we trust you after that? You had us all fooled for a while, but now we know the truth and I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I want to, I really do, but I don't think I can. At least not yet."

Katie looks away, her eyes filling with tears. James doesn't trust her. Next to Kendall, she's probably closest to James. It hurts to know that he doesn't trust her anymore. She's not surprised, but it does hurt. She hates that she has lost his trust. Even worse, she doesn't know how to make things right.

"I don't blame you for hating me." She says sadly, taking Kenzie into her arms.

"What...Katie, we don't hate you." Logan says, shaking his head. "We're just upset that this happened."

"Yeah." James agrees. "We're very hurt by that, but we could never hate you. Eventually, maybe we will be able to trust you again, but it's gonna be hard for a while."

Katie knows that. She doesn't like it, but she knows. Gosh, she ruined everything. Life could be so good right now, but her future is ruined. She'll never be truly healthy again. She wants everything to go back to normal. Unfortunately, she knows that it never will. Her life has been forever changed.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Have you talked to Katie yet?" Stephanie asks.

"A little." Carlos shrugs.

"But not much?"

"It's complicated." Carlos says as they walk around the hospital, hand in hand. Unlike James and Logan, he doesn't want to make Katie feel bad by ignoring her. He's angry about her situation too, but he wants to stay calm and just be supportive of her. Maybe her second attempt at recovery will be successful. Isn't relapse kind of common for first time rehab patients?

"What's so complicated about it?" Stephanie asks him. He doesn't know. He just...Okay, he's not sure whether to be angry or just get over it. Part of him is so furious with her, but at the same time, he doesn't wanna be. He wants to let it go and just focus on the future. A much more positive future. He wants Katie to recover from her eating disorder, he wants to meet Kendall and Jo's child. he wants to see James and Lucy get married...

"I'm not sure how I should feel." He admits. "I'm really upset about what she has done, but I don't feel like I have the strength to be truly angry with her."

"Honestly, I don't think you guys should be angry with her." Stephanie responds. "I know that she has made some bad decisions, but anorexia isn't really something that she could control. It's a compulsive thing. Someone with an eating disorder hears a voice in their head telling them that they're fat and they see something in the mirror that isn't really there. Shoplifting was stupid, but she didn't really have any control over the eating disorder."

"How do you know so much about it?" Carlos asks her.

"I know people who have had eating disorders." Stephanie tells him. Carlos frowns. Stephanie is right, though. Carlos hadn't really been thinking about it, but an eating disorder does involve compulsive behavior. When someone has an eating disorder, they can't really control their behavior, even if they want to. Carlos should probably explain that to James and Logan because they've both been jerks about the whole thing.

"You know, the guys and I are gonna be leaving for our tour soon." He tells his girlfriend. "Are you gonna come with us?"

"I've actually been asked to direct a commercial." Stephanie says proudly.

"Wow, that's great." Carlos tells her. They actually broke up so she could go to film school in New York City, but they got back together once she graduated and moved back to LA. He's really happy that she's getting her career started. She directed a few short films back in high school and they were really good. She'll be a great director.

"Look, we'll talk on the phone and email every day, okay?"

"Fine." Carlos mumbles. They kiss and continue walking in silence.

* * *

"Alright, how did it go?" Camille says when James and Logan leave Katie's room.

"It was okay." James says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. He honestly felt pretty awkward in there. He loves Katie, but he doesn't know how he can possibly trust her anymore. He can't seem to get over the fact that she lied to them. But he also feels bad that she thinks they hate her. They may be upset, but they do not hate her.

"I'm glad you guys talked to her." Camille says before giving Logan a kiss.

"It was kind of nice." Logan says, hugging his girlfriend.

"Yeah." James agrees, sitting Kenzie down. Truthfully, he's glad that it's over. He just wants to go home and get his mind off of Katie for a while. This whole thing is really stressful and he would prefer to avoid stress. Besides, they should be resting for their upcoming tour. Gustavo won't want the guys to be tired and stressed out.

"Jay, you ready to go home?" He hears Lucy ask him.

"Yeah." He smiles, picking Kenzie up. He turns to Logan and Camille. "We'll see you at the Palm Woods."

"Um, yeah." Logan says as James begins following Lucy toward the exit. "We'll see you there."

* * *

**They'll be going on tour in the next chapter:) That's going to be really interesting;) **

**I'm proud of this chapter, though:) It wasn't full of drama and angst, but there was some fluff**

**Review! :D**


	46. On Our Way

"Yeah, mom, we're leaving right now." James says, closing his suitcase. "Okay, I love you...Bye."

"Alright, Kenzie, you ready to go?" He asks his little girl. Kenzie babbles and pushes herself onto her feet, toddling over to him. He chuckles and reaches down to stroke her hair, kneeling in front of her. She squeals and backs away from him, while he laughs. He waves at her, but she never comes closer to him. She is so silly, but very sweet. At least she knows how to make him happy.

"Come here, princess." He grins. She shakes her head and tries to run past him, but he grabs her and picks her up, giving her a big kiss. She squeaks as her daddy carries her into the living room, wiggling her legs. He is so glad that they are getting their own private bus. He and the guys will probably talk on video chat, though.

"Hey, watch her for me." He says, handing her to Mama Knight.

"Sure." Mama Knight says, tickling Kenzie's tummy. James laughs and walks back to his and Kenzie's room, grabbing the two suitcases. He has been feeling a lot better in the past two weeks since he and Logan talked to Katie. He still feels pretty bad about what happened, but he doesn't wanna upset himself.

"Alright, I got the suitcases." He says, sitting the luggage in the middle of the room.

"We'll take them to the bus in a minute." Kendall tells him. Mama Knight sits Kenzie down and the little girl toddles over to James, grabbing his jeans leg. First, she tries to run from him and now she wants to be closer to him. Oh, she just can't make up her mind. Okay, that was a joke.

"Kenzie, do you want a brownie?" Mama Knight asks sweetly.

"Yeah, get yourself a brownie while I take our suitcases to the bus." James smiles, giving Kenzie another kiss. He stands back up, giving her one more smile before grabbing his suitcases. It's a good thing that he works out a lot. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't be able to lift things. There's two suitcases with his clothes, hair and skin products, as well as Kenzie's clothes, care products, and toys.

"Dang, how much do you really need?" Kendall asks as they leave the apartment.

"This is just mine and Kenzie's stuff." James says nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." Kendall says slowly. James holds back a laugh as they walk into the elevator, pressing the lobby button. The guys have always teased him about how much luggage he takes on tour. He needs a lot of stuff, especially since he has a little girl to take care of. Therefore, he has two full suitcases. So what!

"You wanna carry one?" He asks his friend.

"No thanks." Kendall replies as they step into the lobby. "I'm gonna let you do that."

* * *

"Guys, paparazzi are waiting outside." Jo complains.

"Ugh, you have gotta be kidding me." Lucy groans, looking out the glass doors.

"Kenzie, what are you doing?" James laughs. Everyone turns around and, to their surprise, that girl is actually sticking her tongue out at the photographers. Oh my gosh! She just keeps getting cuter and cuter. She's only seventeen months old and she has already learned how to tell off the paparazzi.

"Dogs, get your behinds onto the buses!" Gustavo yells.

"Whatever, Gus!" Carlos calls out, running out the doors when Gustavo takes a threatening step toward him. Lucy takes James's hand and they follow their friends out the door, trying to block out the calls of the paparazzi. The paparazzi have gotta be the most annoying people in Hollywood. Lucy knows a lot of annoying people, but these guys definitely top the list. It's like they have nothing better to do than stalk people.

"My dada!" Kenzie says, clinging to James. She says that as the paparazzi call out James's name. It's sweet whenever James talks to her and kisses her cheek. She'll hopefully have fun on this tour. They'll be going to a lot of cool places, so it shouldn't be hard to entertain little Kenzie.

"Hey, this is pretty nice." James says as they step onto the bus.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees. She won't argue with him about that. It's not as big as a house, but it'll be comfortable for the next three months. There's a front lounge/kitchen, a bathroom, eight bunks, and a back lounge. And as much as Lucy loves her boyfriend's friends, it's kinda nice to know that she, James, and Kenzie will be alone on this bus. You know, except for their driver.

"Kenzie, this is awesome, isn't?" James asks as he sits his daughter down.

"This gonna be fun." Lucy tells Kenzie. The baby girl babbles as usual, toddling down the short hallway. Aw, she's exploring. Everytime they go somewhere new, she has to explore it. It's a good thing. After all, she needs to get use to the place, since it's gonna be their home for a few months.

"Kitty!" Kenzie exclaims as Muffin appears from the back lounge. A few minutes ago, Mama Knight brought her out here. James, Kenzie, and Lucy were gonna be coming to the bus soon anyway.

Riiiing!

"I'll be in the back." Lucy whispers, kissing James's cheek before walking to the back lounge. Hmmm, her music producer is calling her. Why? Mark knew that she was going with the guys on their tour. Well, she'll just see what he wants. Maybe he just wants to talk about her next album.

"Hello?"

"Lucy! Listen, I have some bad news."

"Like what?" Lucy says tiredly.

"The record company has decided to drop you." Mark says calmly. Lucy freezes up, not believing what he just said. No, it's not possible. She has only been with the record label for a year. She only recently released her comeback album, so she doesn't understand why they would drop her.

"Why?!" She yells.

"Your album didn't sell as well as we hoped it would." Mark explains. "We need an artist that is gonna be a hit! You...Your album just didn't cut it."

"Mark, you twit!" Lucy screeches. "This is all your fault!"

"What? How is it my fault?!"

"You produced this album! Maybe if you did a better job, the album would have been more successful!" Lucy yells before hanging up. She tries to catch a breath, hoping to avoid a panic attack. Her music career is over. She cannot believe this. She's only twenty three and her career is already going down hill. She might as well buy a cabin in the woods and adopt forty cats. Yeah, she'll be the rockstar turned cat lady. Oh, she has a headache.

"Hey, what happened?" James asks worriedly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lucy gulps. "Not right now."

* * *

"So what happened?" Logan asks James over video chat.

"Lucy apparently got dropped from her label." James says calmly, flinching as Lucy screeches at the top of her lungs. Dang, who knew that she could scream so loud? She's usually pretty calm and quiet, but she's the exact opposite right now. She's throwing a Gustavo sized tantrum and it's actually kind of disturbing.

"Why?" Jo frowns.

"Her album didn't sell too good." James responds.

"I thought her album was good." Carlos says. James agrees with him. Lucy's album was fantastic. He doesn't know why it didn't sell as successfully as it should have. Lucy deserves more success than she has been getting. Lucy obviously didn't have the right producer or the right people promoting her. What she needs is...Gustavo.

"What if we convinced Gustavo to sign her?" He asks.

"Maybe." Kendall says reluctantly. "But I don't know if he would do it. He gets stressed out enough just dealing with us, but imagine him dealing with Lucy. She would drive the man crazy."

"Yeah, she isn't exactly the most tamed girl in the world." Carlos nods.

"Let's at least try to convince him." James pleads.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Jo shrugs. "Gustavo made you guys a huge success, so I'm sure he could do the same for Lucy."

James smiles proudly, even as he listens to his angry girlfriend. He's gonna fix this. He's gonna make sure that she has a good music career.

* * *

**I wanted to bring back some drama, so I had Lucy dropped from her label:P Will the guys convince Gustavo to sign her?**

**Review! :D**


	47. Media Lies And Online Haters

James really hates that Lucy was dropped from her label. She's so talented and it's obvious that her album was not promoted as well as it should have been. Those marketing people that Mark works with didn't seem that smart anyway. They probably didn't know how to promote the album. It was great and should have been a lot more successful. Now James has to watch Lucy mope in the back lounge, face down on the floor.

"I told you, I'm gonna talk to Gustavo." He tells her.

"He won't hire me! I just know it!" Lucy groans. James rolls his eyes in response. Okay, he's gonna just give up on trying to talk to her. Once he gets her a recording contract with Rocque Records, she won't be sad anymore. For now, however, he's gonna find something else for him and Kenzie to do. You know, something that doesn't involve his depressed girlfriend. Maybe Kenzie would like to watch some videos of her mother.

"Kenzie," He says, holding out his hand. "Come here."

Alright, she seems to enjoy chewing on that stuffed animal. James chuckles and picks her up, letting her keep the stuffed duck. He carries her to his bunk and grabs his laptop, lowering them to the floor. He smiles and kisses her cheek, opening the computer. He never gets tired of watching his and Jenna's old videos. Some of them were cute, while others were just plain hilarious.

"You wanna see mommy?" He asks sweetly.

"Mama?"

"Yeah," James nods. "Mama."

"Mama!" Kenzie exclaims. James laughs as he goes to the Youtube channel, looking through the videos. He has so many favorites, so it's kind of hard to pick. Of course, he thinks that he'll watch the video that they filmed while making the "Windows Down" music video. This one was actually taken a few years (maybe two or three) before they made this channel, but they decided upload it shortly after they got married.

"I like this one." He whispers before clicking on the video.

_"We are on the set of our Windows Down music video." Carlos says from behind the camera. He points the camera at James and Jenna, who are in the pond. Jenna makes a silly face at the camera and James is right behind her, smiling as he makes bunny ears behind her head. That doesn't go over too well. Jenna turns around just in time to catch him, slapping his bicep._

_"You are such a jerk!" She gasps. James feigns hurt, frowning as he looks away. Jenna seems to feel bad, so she gently grabs his face and gives him a kiss. This seems to be just enough to make him smile. Jenna suddenly moves out of the way so the camera can get a good shot of James. She places one hand on his cheek and smiles, bring her face closer to his. "Look at this adorable face."_

_"Yeah, now you decide to be nice to me." James jokes. Jenna rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She giggles when he kisses her cheek, but shrieks when he suddenly lifts her into his arms. She apparently wasn't expecting that. _

_"You guys are so weird!" Kendall calls out._

_"Hey, I'm the normal one!" Jenna replies. "My boyfriend is the weirdo."_

_"I am not!" James argues. Jenna kisses him to hopefully shut him up, their lips pressed together. That appears to end their playful banter. Jenna keeps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. He whispers something and she giggles, giving him another kiss. They appear to be completely in love with each other. They're not exactly subtle when it comes to their relationship._

_"Okay, that's enough." Logan gently pulls them apart. They splash him and he shrieks, swimming as fast as he can to land. Carlos laughs as he focuses the camera on Logan, who gives him a sarcastic smile. _

_"Logie, it's just water." Jenna tells him. _

"Okay, I think that's enough of that." James chuckles, pausing the video. He goes to the comments, so he hasn't read those in a while. Most of them talk about how cute James and Jenna are, as well as "RIP Jenna." Unfortunately, there are also some haters. James hates them, but he might as well get use to it. Celebrities are always gonna have haters.

_I'm glad that skank is dead_

Everything around James seems to freeze as he reads the awful comment. People have said mean things, but no one has said anything like that. Even people who didn't like Jenna have been pretty nice and sympathetic. What kind of sick person would actually be happy about her death? Even antidepressants aren't able to calm him after seeing this.

"Alright, let's just stop." He says tearfully, closing the computer. He sits it on his bunk, staring at Kenzie with his tearful eyes. He can't believe that there's actually someone that's happy to see Jenna gone. Either that or they're just bored, so they decide to cause drama over the internet. You know, even the Jennifers got a little emotional at the funeral.

"Kenzie," He says, cuddling his little girl. "Why would anyone say that about mommy?"

He wonders if she understands him. She seems to understand most things, such as someone telling her to bring them something. Does she understand everything? He's not sure. She hasn't mastered every word yet, so she may not. He just doesn't know.

"We miss her, don't we?' He tells her, bringing her closer to him. "What do you say we see if Lucy has cheered up yet?"

He highly doubts that, but it's worth a try. He stands up with Kenzie, sighing sadly as he walks toward the back lounge.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks his girlfriend.

"Not really!"

"Fine." James mutters, turning around. First day on tour...it's not going well for them so far.

* * *

"Alright, are we almost there yet?" Jo yells to Freight Train, who is driving the bus.

"Almost." Freight Train says calmly. Anyone else could tell that he's actually becoming quite irritated with her. At nearly three months along, she's still a major pain in the behind. Everyone is pretty excited about her second trimester, since she'll start being a little more normal. If they think being on a tour bus with her is bad, they should try living with her. Kendall loves his wife, but she's what he calls insane.

"Girl, will you calm down?" Logan groans.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jo retorts, grabbing a box of Oreos. Kendall frowns as Carlos and Logan look at him, shrugging in response. It's not his fault that Jo can't control her emotions. He tries to keep her calm and happy, but it's not easy. She's in one of her bratty and bossy moods today. Gosh, he can't wait until that's over.

"You know, Celeb Insider claims that Jo is pregnant with another guy's baby." Carlos says suddenly. Kendall and Jo stop what they're doing and stare at him. Stupid media! Why can't they report the truth? Jo is married to Kendall and that baby is their baby, not some other guy's. Kendall kind of hates Hollywood sometimes.

"Have I been seen messing around with other guys? No!" Jo groans, sitting next to Kendall. "It's so ridiculous."

"It's Hollywood!" Kendall says. "It's full of liars."

"But they're saying that I cheated on you!" Jo complains. "Which I never did!"

"As long as we know that, anyone else's opinion doesn't matter." Kendall says, giving her a kiss. Stress isn't good for her, so he hopes to keep her calm. That's why he would prefer if she didn't hear anything about the media and any rumors going around. She always gets really frustrated when people talk trash about her and while she's pregnant, she needs to stay relaxed.

"Look on the bright side," Carlos insists. "You're not the only one that has to deal with it. Look at how much gossip Lucy has to deal with! Most of Hollywood thinks that she's insane and difficult to work with."

That's true. Now she has gotten fired from two record companies, just for different reasons. The first thing, she got fired for refusing to sing the pop tunes they wrote for her. This second time, her album did sell enough. That's probably because she hasn't fully shaken her bad girl reputation. If she gets signed with Rocque Records, Gustavo might be able to fix that.

"Alright, we are in San Diego!" Freight Train calls out.

"Woo hoo!" Carlos yells, jumping out of his seat.

"All the windows down." Jo adds playfully. Oh, that was a good one. She seems to have a real liking for "Windows Down." She loves playing it when they're at home, while she's cleaning up around the house. Kendall has come home so many times to hear that tune blasting from their stereo.

"Hey, when are we gonna talk to Gustavo about Lucy?" Logan questions.

"We can't just bring it up out of nowhere." Kendall says. "We need to give hints at first, rather than just bluntly asking him."

"That sounds like a much safer idea." Jo agrees. "And if you really wanna get what you want, do some serious sucking up. You know, be extra good."

"Isn't that kind of immature?" Logan asks.

"Do you wanna save Lucy's career?"

"Yeah."

"Then you need to do whatever it takes."

* * *

"Looks like we're almost here." Kelly says, looking out the window.

"Those dogs better not cause any trouble." Gustavo growls. "What if Carlos sneaks into the zoo and tries to steal a monkey or something? Remember the cricket incident?"

"He got to keep it!" Kelly groans. "Stop being so paranoid."

What does she expect? Those dogs are not easy to deal with sometimes. They're loud, obnoxious, crazy little troublemakers. The sad thing is that they're all in their twenties! Carlos is twenty three and he still acts like he's sixteen. James appears to be the only normal one in the group, but even he can be a pain. That little girl of his is cute, but it's frustrating when she gets fussy and interrupts recording sessions.

"Maybe I should install security cameras in their rooms." He says thoughtfully.

"We are not gonna spy on them." Kelly says sternly.

Gustavo whines. What if they destroy the tour? That incident in London during their first world tour was scary. They saved the world, but they could have gotten themselves killed. He cannot let his dogs get into any trouble this time. That's why he's tempted to have someone spy on them. Just so they stay safe!

"They'll ruin the tour!" He argues.

"Or you'll piss them off and they'll get fed up and quit." Kelly warns, looking him in the eyes.

"Eep!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Something exciting is gonna happen in the next chapter:D What could it be? ;)**

**As we get closer to the last chapter, I will also be revealing info about my next story:)**

**Review! :D**


	48. I Just Wanna Be With You

Big Time Rush hasn't toured in quite a while, so tonight is quite nerve wracking for them. James is especially nervous. He's just worried that he'll mess up. This tour was announced on short notice, so they didn't have a lot of time to rehearse. James appeared to still have the ability to backflip, though. He just has a little pre show anxiety. That's normal, right? Isn't it normal to be nervous before a show?

But that's not the only reason for his nerves. He's also worried about Lucy. She has a wreck all day. He and the guys plan on convincing Gustavo to sign her, but James is concerned that the producer might not agree to it. He just wants to see her have a successful music career. You know, with a record company that won't give up on her. Gustavo never gave up on the guys, so he surely wouldn't do that to Lucy.

One more thing...he has been thinking a lot about his and Lucy's relationship. Ever since they started dating, he has avoided talking about marriage. After all, he only lost his precious wife more than a year ago. However, he's starting to think that he might be thought scares him, but he still thinks that he might me ready to remarry. Maybe Jenna would want him to do this. She would want him to be happy.

He looks in the vanity mirror, frowning. Should he propose to Lucy? He wants to spend his life with her, but he has a hard time admitting that because he was suppose to spend his life with Jenna. She was the love of his life and she still is, but he can't be with her because she's dead. As much as it hurts, he'll have to move on. He wants to move on with Lucy, but Jenna will always be special to him.

"Kenzie!" Jo calls out. "Where are you going?"

James turns around in his seat, smiling when Kenzie toddles into the hair and makeup room. To help her fit in with the other Rushers in the crowd, James dressed her in jeans and a BTR tee shirt. Maybe she can be the band's mascot! You know, Baby Rusher. Yeah, that sounds cute. That's gonna be her nickname from now on.

"Come here, cutie." He says, holding out his hands. She stands in one spot, staring up at him. He smiles at her and she smiles back, toddling closer to him. He lifts her into his arms, grinning as she lets out her famous squeal.

While she babbles incoherently, he returns his thoughts to Lucy and possibly tying the knot. He has avoided it for so long, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He wouldn't mind being married again, but he just doesn't want to rush anything. Of course, maybe they could have one of those long engagements. Getting engaged doesn't mean that they have to get married right away.

"Alright, Baby Rusher, daddy and your uncles will be going onstage soon." He coos, carrying her out of the room. "So I am gonna hand you over to Lucy."

"Hey." Lucy sighs, taking Kenzie from him. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." James breathes out, leaning in for a kiss.

"DOGS, GET OVER HERE!"

"You're on in five!" The stage manager tells them. James kisses Kenzie's cheek and gives Lucy a hug before walking toward Gustavo and his bandmates.

* * *

"Kenzie, I cannot believe that I got dropped." Lucy says, staring up at the ceiling. She's laying on the couch in misery, thinking about the future of her career. What's gonna happen to it? Should she go and work at a fast food restaurant for the rest of her life? Will she grow old and become a cat lady? She only got a chance to release four albums! She's freaking out! James said that he's gonna try to get her signed with Rocque Records, but she highly doubts that Gustavo will go for it.

"Lulu." Kenzie says, looking at her. Okay, that's not Lucy's name, but it's close.

"Well, I guess that'll work." Lucy says, sitting up. She picks Kenzie up and cuddles her. Maybe this girl can cheer her up. Kenzie can make anyone happy. Lucy doesn't know how anyone could possibly not love Kenzie. Anyway, back to Lucy's career problems. If she doesn't get signed with another record company, her career is over. She'll have to go work at McDonald's, live in a log cabin in the woods, and have forty cats. Chances are, James will probably dump her. Oh, she's getting a headache.

"What's up with you?" Jo asks her.

"I am so screwed." Lucy groans.

"Look, the guys have a plan." Jo says, sitting next to her. "They're gonna be extra good and they'll give a few hints."

Be good? It's impossible for those boys to be perfectly well behaved. Heck, Carlos will probably be the first to mess up their plan. Lucy has nothing against Carlos, but it seems like he has a hard time behaving himself. He stole a cricket on the last tour they went on, he finally achieved his dream of putting grape juice in the pool (No, it didn't turn the water completely purple), and plenty of other stuff.

"Don't worry so much." Jo insists. "The guys are gonna fix this."

"Yeah." Lucy gulps. "I hope so."

* * *

While the guys sing "Invisible," James is also thinking about Lucy and his sudden desire to marry her. He doesn't have a ring yet, but he actually feels like proposing tonight. He can always ask her to marry him (onstage!) and give her a ring whenever he can find time to visit a jewelry store. Wouldn't it be romantic to propose to her in front of his fans? They'll be surprised, but it might be pretty cool.

He waves at the fans, then whispers to Kendall. His friend looks confused for a moment before nodding. They keep singing until they reach the end of the song. Then James begins speaking to the large audience.

"Before we get to our next song, I wanna bring two very special girls onto the stage." He tells them. "My little girl, Kenzie, and my amazing girlfriend, Lucy."

He watches as Lucy appears in the wing, holding Kenzie. He motions to her and she gives him a confused look as she walks over to him. He smiles as he takes Kenzie into his arms, kissing her cheek. A simultaneous "Aww" is heard from the audience as Kenzie babbles into her daddy's microphone.

"She's talking to you guys." He laughs before looking at Lucy.

"James, what are you doing?" Lucy whispers, giving the crowd an awkward smile.

"Something that I was too afraid to do before." James responds, standing up. "Kenzie, you and I are gonna give Lucy a big surprise, okay? You like surprises?"

He gets down on one knee, sitting Kenzie in front of him. Okay, here goes nothing. He'll admit that he's terrified of remarrying, but he loves Lucy. He's tired of pushing her away. When he looks toward the opposite wing, he smiles. A beautiful Jenna is standing there, smiling back at him. Now he knows that she approves.

"Lucille Stone, I don't have a ring yet, but I can't wait any longer." He tells his girlfriend. "Will you marry me?"

"Say yes!" Someone yells from the audience. Lucy laughs and looks at James with tearful eyes, slowly nodding. She's apparently too surprised to actually speak. Nodding is a good sign, though.

"Is that a yes?" James asks hopefully.

"Yes." Lucy replies. James stands back up, holding Kenzie, and Lucy pulls him into a passionate kiss. They hear Jo's excited screaming and clapping from backstage, which makes it hard to keep from laughing. Most of the time, she feels like dirt, but she apparently feels good enough to freak out over James and Lucy's surprise engagement.

"We were not expecting that," Logan tells the fans. "But congratulations to the happy couple."

* * *

"Great show, guys!" Mama Knight says as she runs over to the guys. She and Katie plan on attending all the California shows, including this one. She was in the audience for the show (James saw her and Katie in the front row), but it's great to see her backstage. James wonders what she thinks about his and Lucy's engagement.

"And it was so sweet how you proposed onstage." She says, kissing his cheek. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks." James says, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist.

"But I need to talk to him alone." Lucy smiles, leading James toward a dressing room. They walk inside and she closes the door. "Okay, I'm so happy that we're engaged, but I don't understand what changed your mind. Every time I've tried to mention marriage before, you avoided talking about it. Tonight, however, you suddenly decided to propose."

"I've been thinking about it a lot." James says softly. "And I'm tired of avoiding it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and...I think Jenna would want that for me. I've come to my senses and I've realized that I'm ready to remarry."

He kisses her, their noses touching. Every word he said is true. He has started understanding that Jenna wouldn't want him to be alone. If she could still talk to him, she would probably tell him that she wants him to be happy. Well, Lucy makes him happy. He would love if Jenna were still alive and they could be happily married, but that's not how it turned out. Jenna may be gone, but James gets the feeling that she wants him to move on.

"I guess we've got a wedding to plan." Lucy smiles, kissing Kenzie's nose.

* * *

**I love this chapter:)**

**Now I am gonna tell you about my next story:) It's gonna be a horror/suspense crossover between BTR, VicTORious, and How To Rock (A triple crossover!). After the unexpected death of two students, strange events begin to occur.**

**I will tell you that the two students are main characters, but they're not from BTR:) And don't worry, it's not gory and it's not traumatizing**

**Review! :D**


	49. Hopes For The Future

"A fine and community service." Mama Knight says as she and Katie walk out of the courtroom. "You're lucky the judge didn't give you a jail sentence."

Katie stays silent as they walk down the steps, her arms crossed. It has been a little over a month since she shoplifted and now she's being punished for it. Her punishment could have been a lot worse, but even community service doesn't sound appealing. She wishes that she had never tried to steal those stupid diet pills. She wishes that she wasn't anorexic. She wishes that she would have told someone that she needed more help.

"I want you to be good and healthy from now on." Mama Knight says sternly. "Besides, James and Lucy are getting married next year. I'm sure you'll wanna be able to fit into your bridesmaid dress."

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna look like a twig." Katie mutters, getting into their van. She looks out the window, looking at the reporters across the street. Since she's the sister of Kendall Knight, any mistake she makes gets more attention than she wants. The media won't stop talking about Kendall Knight's sister shoplifting and it's annoying the living hell out of her. Why can't they leave her alone?

"Ignore them." Mama Knight sighs, backing out of the parking space. Katie shoots the photographers a dirty look before her mom drives out of the courthouse parking lot. She misses the guys. She wishes that she could have gone on tour with them, but the trial and school prevented her from doing that. By the way, school totally sucks this year. Senior year should be a great year, but all of her fellow classmates know her as the girl that tried to steal diet pills. They either make fun of her or avoid her. Even Tyler has been acting weird around her.

She pulls out her phone and begins looking at the latest celebrity news. There's an article about James and Lucy's engagement. Katie is really happy for them. Ever since Jenna died, James has pretty much avoided any serious commitment. He apparently changed his mind and decided to take the next step in his and Lucy's relationship.

Is Katie the only one that isn't happy? Kendall and Jo have a baby on the way, James and Lucy are engaged, Carlos and Logan certainly seem happy in their relationships...Why can't Katie have some happiness for once? All she has done is ruin her life. She doesn't know if she'll ever be able to make it right either.

"I think that you should get some outpatient treatment." Mama Knight adds. "You know, while you're doing your community service. Maybe you can even volunteer at a local rehab center. I'll try to talk to the judge about that."

Yeah, volunteer at a place full of people just like her. Part of her actually likes the sound of that. If she has to perform community service, she would at least like to work with people that she can relate to. She might even be able to help people just like her. Then again, she also feels uncertain. What if they judge her because she went as far as shoplifting?

As much as she hates to admit it, she's scared.

* * *

"You know where I think we should get married?" Lucy tells James as they cuddle on his bunk.

"Where?" James asks her.

"Mountain Gate Country Club." Lucy smiles, kissing his cheek.

"That's where Jenna and I got married." James smiles softly.

"And that's what is so special about it." Lucy tells him. She wants their wedding to be really special. Mountain Gate Country Club is a really special place to James, so it's perfect. As far as the date goes, it's gonna be later next year. They're gonna have a long engagement. Lucy doesn't wanna make James uncomfortable by insisting they get married right away. He said that he wants to get married next year, so that's what they're gonna do.

"Where's Kenzie?" James questions.

"In the back lounge." Lucy says, getting off the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair before going to the back lounge. Sure enough, Kenzie's sitting on the floor. She's playing with her dolls and just being cute. "Hey, cutie!"

She can't wait until she and James have a baby together. Lucy loves that she's gonna have a stepdaughter, but it would be nice to actually have her own biological child. And Kenzie might like having a half brother or sister. Of course, Lucy and James are gonna wait until after their wedding to think about children.

"Alright, what's my little girl up to?" James asks as he walks into the back lounge.

"Playing with her dollies." Lucy says, sitting in front of Kenzie.

"She's got plenty of those." James smiles, sitting next to his fiancee. Kenzie squeals as she stands up, toddling toward the door. Where is she going? Maybe she wants a snack. Either that or she's bored. Lucy is guessing that she's tired of sitting and wants to move around. At eighteen months old, she's very active.

"We better keep an eye on her." James says.

"Yeah, but before we go after her..." Lucy says, crawling onto his lap. She pulls him into a kiss, gently grabbing his face.

"That was very nice." James grins flirtatiously. Lucy smirks and ruffles his hair, standing up and leaving the lounge. Kenzie is toddling to the front of the bus, babbling loudly. They should be making a rest stop soon. Gustavo called James earlier and said that they would be stopping in about an hour, so everyone can use the restroom and get something to eat. Food sounds pretty good right now.

"Kenzie!" She calls out.

"Lulu!" Kenzie responds, turning around.

"What's my little girl doing?" James asks, leaving the back lounge.

"I guess she's bored." Lucy says, touching Kenzie's hand. James picks his daughter up and kisses her nose. Lucy is so thrilled that they get to spend their lives together. She, James, and Kenzie are gonna be a family. Lucy was even thinking that they could buy a house. You know, something big...with a swimming pool! Hey, she has big dreams for their life together. All she really knows is that it's gonna be amazing.

"Hey, the bus stopped." James murmurs, looking out the window. "Hey, an Italian restaurant! I love Italian food."

"Maybe Kenzie would like some cheese ravioli." Lucy suggests, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get one huge plate and share it."

"That's even better."

* * *

"Alright, you dogs have been extra good lately." Gustavo says suspiciously as he and the guys walk into the restaurant. "For the past month, you have managed to actually behave yourselves. What's going on?"

"Well..." Carlos says awkwardly. "Hey, would you ever sign another really talented singer to Rocque Records?"

"Like who?" Gustavo asks suspiciously.

"I think they mean Lucy." Kelly whispers to him.

"Lucy?"

"Gustavo, you know that she got dropped from her record company." Kendall tells him. "I know that she's a little crazy, but she's really talented. If you could turn us into a successful boy band, you could surely make Lucy just as successful."

Gustavo doesn't know about this. He'll admit that Lucy has a lot of potential, but he already has the monkey dogs driving him insane. Can he really handle another pain in the behind? Look, he would love to see Lucy succeed as a musician, but he wonders if he can handle her. She drove her first record company up the wall because she was so difficult to work with.

"We'll talk after we've gotten seated." He says calmly. They are taken to a private dining area by fairly young waitress and they take their seats. Gustavo always prefers for them to have some privacy while eating, since they're celebrities. The last thing he wants is for his dogs to be harassed by crazed fans.

"Gustavo, can't you at least consider it?" Logan asks. "Lucy is a great musician and you could help her career."

"I'll put Griffin on the phone and see what he thinks." Gustavo says sternly, whipping out his cell phone. He mumbles under his breath as he dials Griffin's number, waiting for his boss to pick up. Griffin is in charge of who gets signed to Rocque Records. If he says that it's okay to sign Lucy, then they'll do it.

"Hello?" He says when Griffin answers. "Griffin, the dogs want Lucy to get signed with Rocque Records. What do you think? Uh huh...uh huh...Okay."

"What did he say?" James asks anxiously, holding Lucy's hand.

"Sure." Gustavo sighs. "But we'll talk about it more when the tour's over."

* * *

**Lucy's gonna get signed with Rocque Records! :D**

**Review! :D**


	50. New Arrival

"I cannot believe that you guys bought a house with seven bedrooms." Jo says as she follows James, Lucy, and Kenzie to the front door of their new home. A few months have passed since they got engaged and they are moving into their new home today. In other news, Jo is nine months pregnant and due any day now. She looks like she swallowed a beach ball, but James isn't allowed to laugh because she might try to kill him.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." Kenzie sings. She turned two yesterday and her vocabulary is getting a lot better. It seems like she learns a new word almost every day. She can even form a few complete sentences now. Her pronunciation isn't perfect and James has to translate sometimes, but she's definitely starting to talk with words rather than babbling. It's fun to see her grow and learn new things. He's even thinking about putting her in day care while he's at work, so she can start getting some social interaction.

"This house is big." She tells him.

"I know." James agrees, letting go of her hand as they enter the house. He watches as she walks into the living room, glad that Mama Knight is in there. She can keep an eye on Kenzie while everyone else finishes putting stuff away. They've spent the whole day moving stuff in and although it's pretty tiring, James is having a great time. He and Lucy found this place a few weeks ago and they loved it. It's a little over a million dollars, but they had no problem affording it. They earn a lot of money as Hollywood musicians.

"Guys, do you realize how much cleaning you're gonna have to do?" Chris asks them. "This place is huge."

"That's what cleaning ladies are for." Gabby says. "Duh!"

"We'll talk about that later." Lucy says as she stretches. James smiles as she walks over to him, leaning in for a kiss. He notices Chris rolling her eyes and he laughs, walking over to her. He pulls his sister-in-law into a hug, squeezing her tightly. He takes her by surprise when he lifts her into his arms and she screeches, throwing her arms around his neck. She flails her legs until he finally puts her down, slapping his bicep.

"No need to be abusive." He laughs.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kendall asks. They turn around to look at Jo, who looks slightly uncomfortable.

"When was your due date?" Lacey asks her.

"The thirteenth." Jo grumbles.

"Well, you might wanna go to the hospital." Logan asks awkwardly, pointing to the floor. James, along with the others, look at Jo's feet. A wet puddle has formed. Oh boy...That's the same thing that happened to Jenna when she went into labor. Unless they want Jo to have the baby on the foyer floor, they need to get her to the hospital.

"You have gotta be kidding me." Jo groans, looking at the puddle. Suddenly, she clutches her stomach. "Ow! Will someone help me to the car?"

"Guys, what's going on?" Mama Knight asks as she walks into the foyer, holding Kenzie.

"Jo's in labor." Kendall says anxiously, holding onto his wife.

"Oh my gosh..." Mama Knight murmurs. "Okay, just get her to the car! Katie, we've gotta go to the hospital! The baby is coming!"

"YEAH! HURRY UP, KATIE!" Jo screams as Kendall and Chris help her out the door.

"I'm coming!" Katie calls out.

James frowns as he takes Kenzie into his arms, kissing her cheek. She looks confused, so he'll have to explain the situation to her later. But he hopes that he doesn't have to give her The Talk for a few more years. He doesn't know if he's ready for that kind of awkwardness.

"What's wrong with Jo?" Kenzie asks. James has to listen closely to understand the question, but he's pretty sure that she asked about Jo.

"We'll talk later." He says before they walk out the door.

* * *

"Here are some flowers for the mommy to be." Mama Knight says cheerfully, setting a vase of orchids on the bedside table.

"Those are lovely, but I'm in way to much pain to stare at anything but the wall." Jo complains, sitting up.

"Well, if you want-" James starts to say.

"Shut it, pretty boy." Jo growls. James gulps and becomes silent, frowning when Kenzie giggles. He gives her a weird look and ruffles her hair, then he lifts her onto his lap.

Jo suddenly curses rather loudly, which causes James and Logan to frantically cover Kenzie's ears. Kendall is mortified to hear his wife say such a thing. They learned a few minutes ago that she's only five centimeters dilated, so it's gonna be a few more hours before their little guy arrives. That also means hours of having to deal with Jo and her mood swings. Doctor, please bring this woman an epidural.

"What do you plan on naming the little guy?" Camille asks them.

"Michael James." Jo replies. "Michael as in Michael Jackson and I think we all know who he gets his middle name from. It was Kendall's idea. But we're gonna call him MJ for short."

"So he's partially named after me?" James asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Kendall tells him. "After all, you and Camille are gonna be his godparents."

"What about us?" Carlos frowns.

"You and Logan can be godparents for our next two kids."

"Kendall, I don't think we're gonna do this again any time soon." Jo growls. Okay, why does Kendall get the feeling that her temper is only gonna get worse? She's like a mini monster right now, but this probably isn't the worst of it. Next thing they know, she's gonna be threatening to kill him. Of course, as long as she doesn't yell at Kenzie, most of them will try to deal with her frustration.

"Do you want something to eat-" Stephanie starts to ask.

"SHUT UP!" Jo screams. "I don't want anything! All I want right now is for this kid to get out of me, so I can stop feeling like I'm gonna BURST INTO FLAMES!"

"Dang, woman." Stephanie mutters, sitting next to Carlos. Kendall smacks one hand against his face, trying to keep his cool. Jo is his wife, he loves her and their son, but he's ready to scream. Maybe he should make James stay with her while he goes and gets something to eat. He needs some peace and quiet.

"Hey, who wants to get something to eat?" He suggests out of nowhere.

"Oh no! You're staying with me, mister." Jo says, grabbing his shirt.

"Relax, babe." Kendall says, giving her a kiss. "James is gonna stay with you!"

"What?!" James shrieks.

"Come on, Kenzie!" Kendall says, picking the two year old up. "I'll get you some Fruit Smackers."

He gives James an apologetic smile before rushing out of the hospital room with the others.

* * *

"So..." James says awkwardly, looking at the laboring mother to be. "How you feeling?"

"Take a guess, genius." Jo grumbles. "Now get over here and hold my hand because I feel another contraction coming on and it's killing me."

James gulps and scoots his chair closer to the bed, reaching for Jo's hand. She yelps in pain as she grabs it, keeping a death grip. This reminds of Jenna when she was in labor. He thought the woman was gonna kill him. He's reliving the pain of having his bones crushed all over again. In fact, he's pretty sure that Jo is being worse than Jenna was.

"Okay, that was bad." Jo breathes out as she lets go of his hand. Just when James thinks that he's gonna get a break, Jo squeaks and grabs his hand again.

"Does it hurt that bad?" He asks her. When he looks at her face, he knows that he said the wrong thing. He stares at the floor, jumping when she punches his shoulder. Gosh, Kendall needs to get back in here. Kenzie is probably gonna be asking for him anyway. She's way calmer than Jo's being, even during her little tantrums.

"Hey, I left my phone!" Carlos says eagerly as he returns to the room.

"Take it and shove it up-" Jo starts to say, but James laughs and stops her before she can finish. Carlos hurriedly snatches his phone up, running (Yes, running!) out of the room. Jo's husband should be in here right now, not stuffing his face. James is starving right now, but instead he's stuck in a hospital room with this crazy bat (Okay, she's only twenty four, but still! She's insane).

"Jamie bear?"

"What, Jo?"

"Go to the cafeteria and GET MY HUSBAND!"

* * *

"Daddy, I'm bored." Kenzie complains.

"Hey, you're gonna get to meet Kendall and Jo's new baby soon." James reminds her, playing with her hair. Jo has been in labor for eight hours and it was revealed just a few minutes ago that it was time to have the baby. So they're all in the waiting room, anxious to meet the new baby boy. James is looking forward it and not just because Jo won't be an angry ball of fury. It's gonna be exciting to meet baby MJ. By the way, he loves the name.

"Just be patient for a little longer." Lucy tells her. "Can you do that?"

Kenzie nods and lays in James's arms. He kisses her cheek and she giggles as she sits up, crawling down from his lap. He takes Lucy's hand and they watch as the little girl walks over to Carlos and Logan, crawling into the chair between them. James has to laugh when Carlos holds up his phone, videotaping Kenzie.

"Kenzie, wave at the camera." Logan instructs, pulling her onto his lap. Kenzie does what he says and waves, smiling. It's amazing how much she is growing. She's becoming a very talkative little person. Sometimes James has a hard time getting her to stop talking. She knows at least one hundred words now, so she insists on talking as much as she can.

"Hey, guys, ready to meet our son?" Kendall asks them.

"He's here?" Mama Knight squeals.

"Michael James Knight, seven pounds and six ounces." Kendall says proudly. Together, they follow him toward Jo's room. Their eyes immediately land on Jo and the blue bundle in her arms. Oh, he's precious. He's sleeping and Jo looks like she wants to do the same, but she's probably too happy to actually do it.

"Everyone, this is MJ." Jo smiles, touching her son's hand.

"He's beautiful." Chris coos, looking down at the little baby.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Kendall asks as Jo hands MJ to him. "Buddy, I think you should meet Uncle James first."

"Okay." James murmurs, smiling as MJ is placed in his arms. "Hey, little guy."

MJ whimpers softly before becoming quiet again. This reminds James of the first time that he held Kenzie, except Jo is alive and everyone is happy. He wishes that he could have had the same experience when Kenzie was born. Kendall and Jo are celebrating the birth of their son together. Jo actually got to hold MJ, but Jenna didn't get the chance to hold Kenzie. Part of James feels kind of sad, but he's really happy that Jo and the baby are okay.

* * *

**Haha, I love this chapter:P **

**And some time has passed since the last chapter:)**

**There are a couple more chapters left and I want to focus on important event, so some time will pass (The final chapter will be James and Lucy's wedding).**

**Review! :D**


	51. Apologize

"Woo hoo!" James cheers as Kenzie goes down the slide in their back yard. He holds out his hand and she high fives him, giggling before running away from him. He laughs as he chases over, trying to catch the hyper two year old. She just keeps growing and James loves it. She keeps him busy when he's not recording for the next BTR album. He put her in day care recently and he thinks that she might have even made a little friend.

Meow!

"Baby, you wanna help me feed Muffin?" James asks her, referring to the one year old kitten. Kenzie turns around and follows him into the house, while Muffin goes ahead of them. While James gets the cat food, Kenzie sits on the floor and pets Muffin. He loves hows he's so gentle with her pet.

"Alright, I'll put the food in her bowl and you can add the treats." He says, kneeling in front of her. "How does that sound?"

"Good." Kenzie says. James pours some food into the bowl, then grabs the small bag of treats. He opens it and hands the bag to Kenzie.

"Pour a few on top." He tells her. She does as she is told and when she has poured enough, he gently tells her. She hands the bag back to him and he smiles, kissing her cheek while Muffin begins eating away. He's thinking about taking her to the cemetery later. You know, so they can visit her mommy. By the way, he's still trying to figure out how to explain to her why Jenna isn't here. He knows that she's eventually gonna get curious.

"Hey, sexy." Lucy grins as she walks into the kitchen, giving him a kiss.

"Shhh!" He whispers, laughing as he motions to Kenzie. Lucy gives him an apologetic look, kissing his cheek.

"Wow, Muffin's hungry, isn't she?" She asks, picking Kenzie up.

"Daddy let me give her treats." Kenzie says.

"I'm sure she appreciates those treats." Lucy says, kissing the toddler's nose. James wraps his arms around them and smiles at Kenzie, giving her another kiss. Just when he's about to kiss Lucy, someone knocks on the door. Maybe Kendall and Jo decided to bring MJ over. That little guy is four months old and getting more adorable every day.

When he peeks through the peep hole, he doesn't see Kendall, Jo, or their son. He sees Chris and her parents. He doesn't mind Mrs. Harper, but Mr. Harper is a...Well, James isn't gonna say much. The guy scares him.

"Um, hi." He says when he opens the door.

"Okay, where is Kenzie?" Mrs. Harper asks eagerly.

"She's in the living room." James smiles, watching as Mrs. Harper rushes past him. He awkwardly looks at Mr. Harper, who looks like he's making an attempt at being somewhat friendly. But James has a feeling that the attempt is failing. For some reason, Chris and Jenna's dad has never been too crazy about him. Around the time that James and Jenna got married, he had started warming up to his son in law, then Jenna died and his negative feelings returned.

"James."

"Will." James says flatly. Oh, this is gonna be an awkward visit.

* * *

"Three more months until the big day." Mandy says, looking at James and Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy nods. "We're really excited."

"I think Jenna would be really happy for you." Mandy replies.

"I think she would do." Lucy says while playing with James's hair. She looks over at Will, who seems to be purposely ignoring them while playing with Kenzie. They all know that he doesn't like Lucy. He's mad because James is getting married again two years after his daughter's death. Lucy tries to understand, but she wishes that he didn't hate her so much. She feels terrible that Jenna died, but she loves James.

Kenzie crawls over to James and sits on his lap. He tickles her tummy and she giggles, pushing his hand away. Lucy doesn't know why Will seems to have issues with James. The poor guy has been through so much, but he is an amazing dad. He's just a great person. He helped Lucy save her career. Because of him and his bandmates, she's getting another chance to have a successful music career.

"Will and I are gonna go shopping for our outfits soon." Mandy tells them. "We really appreciate your invitation."

"We want you to come." James tells her. Lucy gets glimpse of Will rolling his eyes and she's starting to get quite annoyed with him. Why is he the only one that doesn't want James to move on? Most of his family and friends are happy that he's moving on. He's finally starting to be happy again yet Will doesn't seem to care. He doesn't get that James can't be alone for the rest of his life just because Jenna is dead. Like everyone else, she would want him to marry Lucy.

"I want a cookie." Kenzie tells James.

"Okay, I'll get you a cookie." He tells her, standing up and letting the child follow him to the kitchen. That leaves Lucy alone with Mr. and Mrs. Harper. How is she suppose to communicate with these people? Will hates her and his wife is probably just being polite. She doesn't mean to be rude, but she kind of wishes that they wouldn't have shown up.

"He probably spoils her." Will grumbles. Whoa, is he calling James a bad parent? "And he's taking antidepressants. If he has to do that, he must not be too mentally stable."

"Dad, stop." Chris says sternly.

"I'm just saying that he may not be stable enough to be a parent." Will defends himself. That's it. Lucy can't take this anymore. She doesn't care if he talks trash about her, but she draws the line at him calling James a bad parent.

"You know what? You haven't been around him as much as Chris and I have." She says coldly. "That little girl is his whole world and he is so great with her. And he doesn't spoil her either! She is one of the sweetest little girls that I have ever met and it's all because she has a good parent raising her, so don't you dare call him anything other than an amazing dad that does nothing but love and care for his daughter."

"I don't think you have-"

"Will, let her talk!" Mandy scolds, lightly smacking the back of her husband's head.

"It's terrible that Jenna died and I know that it must be awful to lose your daughter, but don't hate James for it. He did nothing wrong. For the past two years, he has been raising Kenzie by himself and he has done a great job with her. And do you even know why he's on antidepressants? Because the stress of losing Jenna was starting to affect him. He ended up in the hospital for a panic attack. He's not crazy, he's not unstable, and he's perfectly capable of raising Kenzie."

"Hey, what's going on?" James asks as he and Kenzie walk back into the room.

"So...I see she got her cookie." Chris says with a nervous smile.

"Yep." James says, sitting on the floor with Kenzie. "Seriously, what were you guys talking about? I heard arguing."

"Nothing, Jay." Chris says, glaring at her dad. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Well, here we are." James says as they all approach Jenna's grave. Mandy immediately tears up when she sees her daughter's name on the tombstone, kneeling in front of it.

"Hi, baby." She says tearfully. "We miss you."

Chris looks at James and notices that he looks sad too. She rubs his back and looks down at Kenzie, who doesn't look sad like the rest of them do. Hey, she's only two and she has never met her mom. She does look a bit confused, though. She doesn't seem to understand why her family seems so sad.

"I wanna see mommy." She tells them.

"Um, baby, you can't." James says sadly, sitting in front of her.

"Why?" Kenzie frowns. James looks at Chris for help, but she can't give him any. She's too young to get any of this and it's heartbreaking. How are they suppose to explain why she can't see her mother? For one thing, James doesn't want her to think that her mom's death is her fault. But this is just an all around hard thing to explain.

"Mommy is...in Heaven." He says sadly, tears falling down his cheeks as he holds her little hands. He kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her, more tears falling. He's not full on sobbing, but it's still obvious that he's sad. Chris knows that James wants Kenzie to understand, but she's much too young to hear the details. All she needs to know is that her mommy can't be here in person.

"Dad, apologize to him." Chris whispers. She's tired of seeing her dad act so cold toward James. She can't take it anymore.

"For what?"

"For being rude." Chris tells him.

"Fine." Will mutters. "James?"

"Yeah?" James sniffles, wiping his eyes. Chris looks at Lucy, who is glaring at Will.

"I'm...sorry." Will gulps. "I was wrong for being so harsh toward you."

"And congratulate him and Lucy on their engagement." Chris whispers in his ear.

"And congratulations on your engagement." Will sighs, looking at the ground. Chris smiles in satisfaction, pleased that she managed to get an apology out of him. He's not good at giving apologizes and sometimes needs a little help. It's a good thing that he has Mandy and Chris to help him out.

He better be nice at the wedding.

* * *

**Kenzie is growing up so fast, isn't she? Can you believe she's two already?**

**Review! :D**


	52. Special Commitment

Kendall is freaking out for one reason. To his and James's horror, both Kenzie and MJ are getting their kicks from hearing Carlos rap Baby Got Back. If you've heard that song, you probably know that it's not appropriate for a two year old and a seven month old. Kendall kind of wishes that Kenzie would have stayed in the girl's hotel room, but she wanted her daddy. Although, James's expression is kind of funny.

"Carlos, they're little kids." Logan says flatly.

"But they love it!" Carlos says before singing the chorus again. Kendall smacks his hand against his face before looking over at James, who is standing in front of the full body mirror. He's glad that his best friend is remarrying. They all love and miss Jenna, but James can't spend his life being miserable. If Lucy makes him happy, he should marry her. Kendall really feels like James is doing the right thing today.

"Alright, I wanna see my baby boy!" Brooke squeals as she rushes into the room.

"And I wanna see mine!" Jo says, running over to Carlos. He stopped singing as soon as she entered the room, knowing that she would kill him if she caught him singing that song to her son. By the way, Kendall thinks that his wife is a great mom. She's so nurturing and protective of MJ. It's so sweet. He was secretly hoping that she would have caught Carlos, so he would have something to laugh about.

"Michael, where is James?" Brooke frowns.

"He's over there." Michael tells his wife, pointing to the tall man a few feet behind her. She turns around, eagerly walking over to him.

"Baby, you look so handsome." She coos as she grabs his face, kissing his nose.

"And just look at your granddaughter." James chuckles, motioning to the little child next to him.

"Wow, she does look pretty." Brooke agrees. "Kenzie, you look like a princess!"

While they talk, Kendall walks over to Jo, who is talking to MJ in the most hilarious baby voice. Kendall absolutely adores their little man. He looks like Kendall too. He's a cute little guy. He's one of those baby that makes you wanna pinch his little cheeks. He's that adorable. He's like Kenzie when she was a baby, except he's a boy.

"Jo, how's Lucy doing?" James asks, pulling away from his mom's embrace.

"She's fine." Jo says, kissing MJ's cheek. "She was freaking out because she was afraid that her dress wouldn't fit, but she's fine."

"Did it fit okay?" James asks awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, it was fine!" Jo says quickly. "She just got a little paranoid."

"Uh huh." James says slowly. Kendall looks at Jo, who shrugs in response. Okay, all that matters is that Lucy is dressed, calm, and ready to marry James. As long as she's not injured or sick, it's all good. Oh, and as long as she's doesn't fall out the window or into the pool wearing her dress. Yeah, Kendall had a brownie this morning, so he's a feeling a little loopy.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Michael asks them.

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

"Then let's get to the country club," Kendall says, throwing his arm over James's shoulders. "So our buddy can get married."

* * *

"You look like you're about to puke." Lacey says bluntly.

"I'm just a little nervous." Lucy replies calmly. "Besides, I look like a bridal barbie."

Gosh, she never realized how nervous she would get. She's excited to marry James, but she's experiencing those dreadful pre wedding jitters. It's normal, but she's not too crazy about it. However, she's focusing on one thing. She's gonna get a husband and a stepdaughter. She loves James and she has always wanted to be a mom. Her dreams are coming true today, so she really shouldn't even be nervous.

"Kenzie, are you ready to throw the pretty flowers?" Logan asks James's daughter.

"Yep!"

"That's our girl." Kendall says, giving Kenzie a little hug. Lucy gulps heavily, silently hoping that she looks as good as everyone has been saying she does. What if James decides to back out? He has always avoided even talking about marriage, so he might decide that he doesn't wanna marry her after all. Then she'll be left at the altar, looking all humiliated and heartbroken. What if he has fallen in love with someone else? What if he met some skank at his bachelor party and he likes her instead?

"Lacey, aren't you suppose to be in your seat?" Camille asks.

"Yeah, but I got bored." Lacey groans before returning to her seat. Lucy rolls her eyes, adjusting her veil. Okay, it's still in place. Everything will be fine. She's marrying the love of her life. She shouldn't be nervous. If James didn't wanna marry her, he would have told her already. She doesn't need to freak out.

Suddenly, they hear Carlos singing Baby Got Back Again. Before Kenzie can hear him, Logan smacks him behind the head. Carlos almost turns around and returns the gesture, but Stephanie and Camille shoot dirty looks at their boyfriends. That's enough to relax Lucy, though. She needed a good laugh to calm her down.

"You know what to do, right?" Jo asks Kenzie, who nods in response. "Good girl."

"Yeah, you're just gonna throw the flowers on the ground as we walk down the pretty carpet." Katie instructs her. Since Kenzie is still little, Katie is gonna walk with her so she has a little help. You know, just in case she gets confused.

"Good luck, sweetie." She says, holding out her hand. Kenzie high fives her and she smiles, listening as the Bridal March begins playing. Okay, let's do this.

* * *

James can't believe that he's about to do something that he has feared ever since Jenna died. He's not having doubts about marrying Lucy. He loves her and he wants to marry her. He's just a little anxious. He's pretty sure that Lucy feels the same way. They were talking about the big day last night at the rehearsal dinner and they both admitted that they were a little nervous. Not nervous enough to cancel the event, though.

He takes a deep breath, watching as Carlos and Stephanie walk down the aisle. Wow, Stephanie looks pretty. Lucy insisted on having red and white as the color scheme, so all the bridesmaids and maid of honor are wearing red dresses. All of them are different styles, though. James wonders what Lucy looks like. She refused to let him get a glimpse of her dress before the wedding.

He looks at his mom, who is sitting in the front row. She gives him a reassuring smile and he smiles back, still feeling anxious inside. He waits as patiently as he can until he finally hears the officiant say "All rise for the bride." He looks ahead and sees Lucy standing there, his eyes filling with happy tears. His wife to be begins walking down the aisle, smiling back at him. He never thought he could remarry again after losing Jenna, but he came to his senses and realized that Jenna would want him to do this. In fact, he can barely see Jenna standing a few feet away from him, looking as happy as he imagines her to be.

And Kenzie is walking right ahead of Lucy, with Katie, throwing rose petals on the ground. Aww, she looks beautiful. He adores his little angel. As soon as she gets up to the altar, he's gonna have to give her the biggest hug and kiss ever.

Okay, is Gabby seriously crying? Not a sad kind of crying, but an annoying yet amusing kind of wailing. Man, if she gets this emotional when she's happy, James doesn't wanna know what happens when she gets upset. Poor Lacey looks like she's about to strangle the girl. By the way, she's the one that helped them pick the furniture for their new home. After all, she's an interior designer.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lacey finally yells, attracting the attention of other guests but succeeding in getting Gabby to shut her trap. James also gets the "pleasure" of watching Shane sit right behind Lacey and dreamily stare at the back of her head. He needs to get over her. She might eventually get fed up and do something that'll scar him for life.

"Shane, do you like scary movies?" Lacey suddenly asks, turning to face him.

"Well, some of them." Shane says awkwardly. "Except for this one movie that came out sometime in the 1970's. There are some things that can never be unseen."

"Yeah? Well, if you don't leave me alone, your life will become scarier than any horror film you've ever seen."

"Yes, ma'am."

Okay, that's one of the most hilarious threats that James has ever heard. She has threatened to beat people with hockey sticks, pour hot water over their heads, drop ice down their shirts, and whatnot, but James doesn't know if anything could ever compare to what he just heard. Anyway, Lucy's getting closer. James should focus on her, even if his cousin is being an idiot.

"I love you." He whispers to his bride.

"I love you too." Lucy whispers in response.

"And I love that little cutie too." James smiles, waving at Kenzie. Then they face the officiant as the ceremony begins.

Prayers are said, songs are sung, everything seems to be going just as they had all hoped. Jenna's parents even showed up to support him. Even Will seems to be trying to be happy for James. He needs to understand that James loved Jenna and always will, but he also loves Lucy. He wants to make room in his life for her.

The ceremony seems to go by pretty fast. Before anyone knows it, it's time for the couple to say their I dos.

"Do you, James, take Lucille to be your lawful wedded wife?"

James breathes deeply. "I do."

"Do you, Lucille, take James to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant says. "James, you may kiss the bride."

The crowd erupts in applause as the newlyweds kiss, some (*cough* Carlos! *cough*) louder than others. After a few seconds, they pull away and they join their friends in a group hug. James finally picks Kenzie up and kisses her cheek, smiling when Lucy does the same. Now they can be a family. A _complete_ family.

"We did it." Lucy tells him. "Now we can start our life together."

"Yeah." James agrees, touching Kenzie's cheek. "We can."

* * *

**Last chapter! *sobs* I want to thank every single one of you for the more than three hundred reviews:) You are all amazing reviewers! :D**

**The first chapter of _Death_ _Trap_ (Yes, that's the title of my next story) has already been written, so I'm gonna go ahead and post that:) Then I have math homework to do **

**Review! :D**


	53. Epilogue

**Two years later**

"He's perfect." James whispers to his wife of two years.

"I know." Lucy says, looking at their newborn son. She gave birth to Ryan Carter Diamond just a week ago and they are completely in love with the little guy. Of course, Kenzie is four years old and she's still James's favorite girl. He's surprised that she has shown any signs of jealousy. In fact, she loves her baby brother. She's a great sister and James is really proud of her. And she's surprisingly gentle when she holds him.

"Ryan, I'm gonna get your sister, okay?" He coos, kissing his son's cheek. Ryan yawns, his eyes still closed. Gosh, he is so cute. Anyway, James gives Lucy a kiss as well before walking to Kenzie's room. He smiles when he sees the little girl playing with her dolls. He loves her and Ryan to death, just like Lucy does.

"Hey, you wanna see your brother?" He asks, kneeling in front of her.

"Okay, daddy!" Kenzie says as James takes her hand. She follows him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They enter the living room, where Lucy is feeding sweet little Ryan. She is an amazing mom. She's still a little on the crazy side and she gets on Gustavo's nerves, but motherhood definitely suits her.

"Hey, cutie." Lucy says, sitting the bottle on the coffee table. "Wanna hold Ryan?"

Kenzie nods eagerly and climbs onto the couch. Lucy places the newborn baby in her arms. James sits on the other side of his daughter, gently kissing the top of her head. Life is absolutely perfect. James and Lucy have successful music careers, they have two gorgeous kids, Kendall and Jo are expecting their second child (a little girl that they have named Carolyn), Logan and Camille are married, Carlos and Stephanie moved in together...Everything is just going really well.

"Where do babies come from?"

Oh no...

"Um..." Lucy says awkwardly, frantically looking at James. He groans and hides his face with his hands, trying to cover his embarrassment. How do they explain that to a four year old girl? They can't just give her every little detail. If they had seen this coming so soon, they could have been a little more prepared.

"Um, the mommy's stomach." He says awkwardly.

"We'll talk more when you're older." Lucy says with a nervous smile. She and James look at each other, their eyes wide. Wow, that was awkward.

"I think Ryan likes you." James suddenly smiles, kissing Kenzie's cheek. The little girl giggles and cuddles her brother. James and Lucy watch her closely, proud of the way she's handling her new job as big sister. She's only gonna get better as she gets older. But she's starting out very well. She loves Ryan as much as her daddy and stepmom do.

"When do you wanna have another one?" James grins at Lucy. She gives him a look in response.

"Dude, our son is a week old." She tells him. "And childbirth hurt so I think I need a break from that kind of pain."

James chuckles and leans over Kenzie to give his wife a kiss. He still thinks about Jenna every day and they visit her grave whenever they can, but James is happy that he finally has a complete family. He has a wife and two beautiful children. Life is finally going the way he wanted. He's happy again and that's all that matters.

* * *

**This was just a short epilogue about James, Lucy, and their adorable little family:) One of my reviewers requested it:)**

**Thanks for reviewing! :D**


End file.
